


What They've Needed All Along

by WatcheroftheHearts



Category: Megamind (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatcheroftheHearts/pseuds/WatcheroftheHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone differently the night that Megamind's Bernard disguise was blown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Megamind fic, originally started on ffnet back in 2011 after I first watched and fell in love with the movie. After taking my own sweet time I finally decided, a little over a year after it's completion, to join and post it here. I've had many great reviews and many wonderful people supporting me along the way, and I hope you all love my story.

**Chapter 1**

 

* * *

She walked down the sidewalk through the unyielding rain, hardly aware of how soaked she had become. Her arms were wrapped around her tightly; not from cold but from fear that if she let go she would fall to absolute pieces. It killed her to believe that all this time the one man she regarded as normalcy in her life, the one man she actually opened up to, turned out to be no more than the one man that she was supposed to hate. And yet…somewhere deep inside, past all that pain, a tiny voice nudged at her that it wasn't Bernard that she had fallen for but the personality of a certain blue villain. She shook her head, willing herself to stop anymore tears from falling when the purring of an engine and the screech of brakes stopped her at the curb of the sidewalk. There in front of her he jumped out from his invisible Hudson.

"I can explain!"

She turned from him, scoffing.

"Roxanne, please!" he called out to her. She didn't stop and he called out to her once more, quickening his pace to catch up with her. "What about everything you just said? About judging a book by its cover?"

Roxanne turned on him with cold eyes.

"Well let's take a look at the contents shall we? You destroyed Metro Man, took over the city, got me to actually care about you… what did you have to gain in tricking me?" she stepped forward as she spoke and he backed up as if her very words had shoved him.

"I never meant to trick you…I never meant to hurt you!" he pleaded.

"…oh that's rich." She shook her head in disbelief, too hurt to believe anything he said.

"If there's one thing you believe that I say tonight, it's that I  _never meant to hurt you_. Just let me explain." he looked to her, his green eyes pleading.

"Well, go on then;  _explain_." Her eyes regained their steely gaze as she looked to him, crossing her arms over herself once more; this time in stubbornness.

"I didn't…I never…" he took a deep breath, trying so hard to gather his thoughts and wondering just where to begin; and sometimes it's best to just start at the beginning. "I never actually intended to become Bernard. It happened that night…on that tower. I- " he paused not wanting to admit he had been in his pajamas. "..couldn't sleep and went for a walk to clear my head."

She scoffed once again.

"I was feeling guilty, alright? And then…I heard you. And you were coming around looking for the voice you heard. And I didn't want you to know that it was me, and then I bumped into that curator and…" he moved his hands gesturing up and down himself. "I never meant for it to go any further than getting you out of that building safely. I planned on re-hydrating him after you left and carrying on as normal. But then everything changed; for once you actually regarded me as a person. And the way you spoke about me, as Megamind me, it was like you were actually defending  _me._ " He paused to look at her and watched as her expression softened slightly. He sighed; when he spoke again his voice was quiet.

"Something in me knew that I should have stopped…that I should have told you the truth sooner. But for once in my life it felt good to just be accepted; I just didn't want to give it up." He hung his head, ashamed at his admission.

"So you can be mad at me all you want, but the one thing to remember Ms. Ritchi, is that this whole time, all those feelings you've had, and all that time you've spent has been for me…not Bernard, but for the person behind that disguise." He looked at her, his brow furrowed. Some part of his large brain was screaming at him to shut up while he was ahead, but he had to be honest and he had to get his feelings out while she was listening.

"You still lied to me Megamind. You tricked me; to make me fall for you! How could you be so… _evil_?"

His heart ached at her pained expression; at what she thought of him now. Any chance he might have had with her was ruined now, and he knew it. In the back of his head a voice that sounded strangely like Minion told him that he never had a chance to begin with. Might as well tell it like it is then, he had nothing left to lose after all.

"It was never like that! But admit it; you would never have given me a chance if you knew it had been me the whole time!"

Roxanne jumped as if she had been shocked and her eyes opened wide. What he had said most certainly hit home. The two stared at one another in silence as the rain pounded on. Finally she found her voice again.

"What do you want me to say? I'm  _not_  supposed to be with you.  _You're_  supposed to be the bad guy."

"Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore! Maybe I found something more important than all that! Maybe for once I didn't want to lose the  _one_  thing that actually made me happy." His hands gestured to emphasize the passionate point he was trying to make; he was lost in his fear at losing her for good to even think about wearing his normal bad-boy façade.

Once more Roxanne Ritchi was rendered speechless. She watched in stunned silence as Megamind stepped towards her slowly and removed the cape from his shoulders before wrapping it gently around her to keep her from getting any more rained on. He spoke the entire movement; his voice was soft and remorseful. He could hardly stand to look into her eyes and instead took to staring from the clasp of the cape as he attached it, and then to the sidewalk as he dropped his hands back to his sides.

"I thought that maybe…with all the goodness in your heart, that if I was able to show you something  _good_  that I could do that maybe, just maybe, I could make you see differently. But then I guess inside I knew that I was always wrong. It's how everything goes for me. Everything I touch just blows up in my face. But I get it now; I can't be your hero… I'm a villain through and through…and the thing about villains is: they don't get the girl." He finally turned his vibrant green eyes up to her, they were so full of pain that Roxanne's breath hitched in her throat. After one last gaze into the blue eyes that he had come to cherish so much he turned and walked in the opposite direction, his shoulders and head slumped and his gait slow.

Roxanne watched him walk away and a gust of wind fluttered the ends of the cape she now wore. She shifted her arms to close the long garment the rest of the way in an attempt to save what body heat was left lingering on the material. She was struck by its softness, and then struck once more by the instant realization of just whose cape she was wearing, and just who had put it around her shoulders in a moment of pure chivalry.

Suddenly; one by one and all at once, thoughts and memories began to barrage her mind. The kidnappings: in which she was never in any actual danger; his always apparent excitement at seeing her; their witty banter which always toed the line of flirtation. And then Bernard and her escaping The Lair together; the park and city being cleaned not even a full day after she had voiced her dismay at how much of a dump that it had become; the paintings all returning to their home in the museum; sitting in a corner of the library until late hours of the night; snuggling into the side of the curator on a picnic blanket as they shared secrets and stories. Hit by hit more memories impaled her mind. It suddenly became all so clear and she kicked herself both for being so slow on it all, and for being as cold-hearted as she had been.

What a hypocrite she was.

Claiming not to judge a book by its cover, but knowing that she would never had before allowed herself such a relationship with Megamind due to his status of villain. All along it had been him; that one normal constant balance in her life, he had done it all for her, to impress her, to gain her trust and…love even? To show her just how much he cared.

And look how she treated him.

She felt absolutely despicable now.

Realization slammed into her again. This whole time…she had been  _right_. Maybe he wasn't evil; maybe just maybe, he had been a victim of circumstance. All this time no one had ever given him a chance; he was raised from a baby in a prison, he'd had to experience his experiments blowing up and suffer Metro Man constantly beating him and gloating about it. It all made sense: no one had ever given him a chance before, and the one time he had a chance to act normal and be accepted, he did what any normal person would do and took it. And when it blew up, she broke her own promise to accept him no matter what and turned him away. She hugged herself tightly, shivering not from the cold but from the cruel harsh reality of her pain; of the guilt she felt at how cruel she could be.

And she had called  _him_  the evil one.

She closed her eyes, and those giant green eyes so full of pain flashed across her vision. She looked up and she could just make out his shadow as it grew smaller, disappearing into the blurry darkness of the rainy night. Something inside of her kicked, and she realized with a start that maybe her life wouldn't be normal without Megamind in it.

Before she knew what was happening, before she even realized her legs had started to move, she was running at a breakneck pace; the cape flapping out behind her.

"Megamind!" a crash of thunder sounded above, drowning out her voice. "Megamind!" she called out again, praying that he could hear her, and praying even harder that he would stop and turn around. He heard the yelling of his name and turned, afraid that Hal had come back to claim Roxanne; he cursed himself for abandoning her and leaving her alone like that. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. Instead he found a body colliding into his with such great force that he stumbled back a few steps. He felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his shoulders, and his own arms moved of their own accord; winding around the body to support her from falling.

"Roxanne?" his voice was quiet in disbelief as he pulled back enough to look at her. He was shocked to see a smile playing about her lips. She had to yell above the rain which had begun to fall in torrents now; part of her heart was elated at her sudden bravery, and another smaller part was shocked at just what she was about to do.

"Maybe I don't care that you're supposed to be the bad guy, because I know you're really not! Maybe I don't care that I'm not supposed to be with you! Honestly? To Hell with what everyone else thinks!" she moved in swiftly as she captured his lips and kissed him soundly. His eyes widened in surprise; he was rendered immobile until finally his brain began working once more and he returned her kiss; his arms wrapping more tightly around her waist. Slowly Roxanne broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his. Her breath was heavy from the run and the kiss.

"Roxanne, I-" his voice was quiet, and she wouldn't have heard it if she weren't so close to him. At this angle, even in the dim light of the street lamps, they could both see that the other was blushing furiously. "I…don't understand. Not that I'm complaining!" he quickly attempted to recover. "I just…I was under the impression that you hated me. I mean…you did just dump me." He looked away, both hurt by what had happened and embarrassed by his lame line; but in his defense, in the simplest of terms he had indeed been dumped. She looked up to him; rain dripping from her hair.

"I think it just finally all came together for me…a little slow I know." She smirked. "I just think that I've realized that maybe you're really not all that bad. I think that really, you're actually quite  _good_. That's why you've never actually tried to hurt me before! That's why you never tried to hurt or kill  _anybody_. And maybe that's why so many of your evil experiments blow up in your face. You  _weren't meant to do bad_ Megamind."

"You'll be hard pressed to find anyone else who actually agrees with you." His arms slackened from around her; making to move away. She was faster than him and reached forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting her hands in it to make him turn back and look at her.

"Maybe I don't  _care_  what everyone else thinks. I know who you are, and that should count for something. And who cares about any stigma that I shouldn't be with you? Somewhere inside, I know that it's _right_  and it's just taken me this long to figure it out. You might not believe me Megamind, but I know you're good." She said. He stared at her in silence, his expression unreadable and she took it as a cue to continue.

"All I'm saying is, these past few weeks have been the happiest I've been in a really long time, and it's all because of you…or Bernard…or well you really." She smirked to him. "I  _know_ there's good inside of you, and you keep proving that over and over. You sure convinced  _me_  anyway." She shrugged lightly, referencing his last comment. A smirk crawled across his lips and shook his head as a chuckle rumbled in his throat. Slowly he moved in, intent on kissing her again when a pressing hand on his chest stopped him. Her face was sterner this time. "Now I'm not saying that I'm not mad. But I  _am_  saying that I can forgive you."

He smiled to her, shaking his head in amusement. "That's all I ask."

The two pairs of lips met once more in a kiss. They were joined for but a few short moments before a crack of thunder broke them apart and lightning lit up the sky. Megamind smiled to the beautiful woman who stood before him and cautiously reached out to sweep her dripping bangs from her eyes.

"Come on, I should get you home before you catch your death." He turned her back towards his car, a hand resting on her back as a guide. He couldn't help but smirk as he opened the door for her.

"You know, you really do make that cape look quite good."

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

 

* * *

" _Apologizing does not always mean that you're wrong and the other person is right. It just means that you value your relationship a little more than your ego." ~ Unknown_

 

* * *

The two drove in a companionable silence to Roxanne's apartment building as the rain slowly tapered off. As they stepped into her home Roxanne ruefully wished that she had a fireplace that they could heat up by.

"I'll just...go get some towels." She said quietly before stepping away. His eyes followed her as she placed a kettle of water on the stove-top before she disappeared into another room. He hung his cape on a wall hook above the radiator, leaving it to dry.

It wasn't long before she returned to the living room, having changed from her soaked dress into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was seated on the couch and she walked over, holding two mugs of hot chocolate with a towel draped over her arm. She placed his mug on the coffee table in front of him before handing him the towel. He murmured his thanks and began attempting to dry off as best as he could. He watched her as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to change into." She said quietly.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No...no. I wouldn't expect you to."

They lapsed back into silence; sipping on their warm drinks. They both knew that eventually one of them would have to start talking.

"I'm sorry."

Megamind looked to Roxanne, shocked at her apology. What did  _she_  have to be sorry for?

"You have nothing to be sorry for…I'm the one who should be sorry." He answered.

"No, I'm to blame too. I was such a…a hypocrite. And right after I said I wouldn't judge someone by how they looked." She grimaced, embarrassed by her actions.

"In all fairness though, I am the one who tricked you… _lied_  to you." He corrected himself.

"I think I know why you did though." She looked to him with a small grin playing about her lips. "Honestly? I'm glad you did."

He stared at her a moment, mouth agape and eyes wide, before he let out a chuckle and raised his hand, clinking his mug to hers in a toast. If he hadn't lied, as unfortunate and wrong as it had been, he wouldn't be sitting there with her, in her apartment of all places, drinking hot cocoa.

"So am I."

After taking a fair share of her drink Roxanne placed her mug on the coffee table and looked to Megamind.

"You know; it would be really nice to get to know more about  _you_  and not pretend-Bernard you." She smiled.

"Well  _that_ , Ms. Ritchie, is a very long story."

"I don't mind." She shook her head and turned to him, curling a leg in under her. He chuckled at her interest.

"It's not the happiest of stories either." He looked at her and upon seeing her face set in the determination that defined her personality knew that she wanted to hear it all. He took a deep breath.

"I guess it all started when I was just 8 days old. In an attempt to save me from the black hole that our home was being vacuumed into, my parents sent me towards Earth. And of course, there was Metro Mahn; coming from his golden planet in his more advanced pod. He beat me to where I was initially headed. He got to live in the lap of luxury… and I landed in the jail. That was where I started my whole path to recklessness you could say." He chuckled at the old memories. "And then there was shool. He always impressed everyone with his little tricks. All I wanted was to fit in, and make friends. Oh granted Minion was my best friend then too, but I mean a friend on two legs. Everything I tried then just blew up in my face, and Metro Mahn always had to come in and save the day. He made pop-ed corn for the class, I just created a fire. He'd always be the captain of whatever game we played, and I never even got picked." He looked away a moment, sighing. "It all sounds silly I know, just some old shool house rivalry; but it didn't end there." He let out a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't long before he named himself Hero of Metrocity, and I figured that since I made bad look so good, I might as well make a name for myself doing it. Oh, we had great fun he and I." Megamind paused to smile fondly at the old memories. "After a while it really did stop being a rivalry, and became somewhat of a game."

"Seems like somewhere along the line, the pair of you became almost...friends." she smiled knowingly to him, her head leaning to one side. Megamind smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose you could say we did."

"So that's why you tried to invent a new hero?" Roxanne surmised.

"Embarrassingly enough yes, although you can have  _all_  the credit for coming up with the idea to make a new hero." He paused to look at her with a teasing smile. "Heroes aren't born they're made, right? After a while, it just wasn't fun anymore to terrorize the city without someone to come and stop me. It was just too easy. I felt as if I didn't have a purpose. I felt so… Melahnkoly."

"Melahnkoly?"

"Unhappy." He replied, to which she nodded with a quiet "oh" of amusement.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, finishing off their cocoas and sinking into the couch. Roxanne moved once to cover her lap with a blanket and then once more sat facing towards Megamind, one leg folded under her while her arm draped across the back of the cushions. He mirrored her position and stared at her for a moment, studying her face.

"So you really never dated him?" his tone was light and conversational, and the question had come out so plainly that she wondered whether he was just curious, or if it had been a topic that had been bothering him for so long and finally had burst through.

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head in the negative, failing at holding back a giggle. "Never. Oh he tried mind you, but it never went past just friends. It was just some big huge rumor that just kept spreading around, mainly because it was always me being kidnapped and him rescuing me. Guess no one would have suspected the real reason I was being kidnapped was because the villain had a crush on me." She teased him, watching as his mouth opened and closed like a fish, his ears turning purple. "It's okay… your secret is safe with me." She leaned over to pat his knee in reassurance. "Seriously though, my interest in him never went past a platonic level. At first he was just great for a career booster, so I always made sure I was the first one there with the story every time. Sure we became friends too…people just began to make their own assumptions." She shrugged her shoulders. It never ended to annoy her how many people in the city really thought that she and the then-hero were dating. Megamind reached forward slowly with the hand that rested on the back of the couch and grasped her hand; his green eyes met her blue.

"To Hell with what everyone thinks, right?" he asked with a smile, seeing her smile back.

"Exactly."

 

* * *

The two spent the next few hours talking; discussing everything from their childhoods, to their chosen careers; discussing Megamind's many plans and inventions he'd had over the years, laughing heartily at all the entertainingly failed ones.

"You know not all of my inventions have been failures, I've invented quite a number of impressive ones. The number of successes far outweighs the failures."

"I don't doubt it at all." Roxanne smirked.

"Hey now, I'm serious. Why, when I was but a small tyke I invented a try-cycle out of some scrap metal and license plates. I blew straight through the prison wall."

"Oh I'm sure the Warden was pleased with that." Roxanne said once her chuckles had died down.

"Well let's just say that it was the first time that I was in any real trouble with him. He was very stern."

"Were you always a trouble maker?" Roxanne teased.

"Well this is me we're talking about after all." he responded.

Their laughter mingled together before they settled into silence once more.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Roxanne asked.

"Remember? How could I forget? You know in my defense I did really think that your apartment was empty. I hadn't expected anyone to be moving in, which is why I landed there when I needed to repair the bike. And then next thing I know I hear a voice.. I was terrified."

"Terrified? Of what?"

"Of you... you were the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen." he said shyly.

"You didn't seem very scared." she teased. She still remembered with near perfect clarity how in their first meeting she had been stunned by not only his appearance but by his confident and near-flirtatious attitude. In fact she had spent a good portion of her evening after their first meeting wondering if the smolder she had seen in his expression was really there or if she had just been imagining it, and then another hour chastising herself for thinking about him flirting with her at all; she was here for work not to flirt with the resident villain!

"Well I couldn't let my villainous reputation be shattered in our first meeting." he quipped.

"Goodness no... of course not." Roxanne smirked in amusement.

Through the course of the night they had shifted closer to one another. They sat even nearer now; Megamind had stretched his legs out on the couch and Roxanne rested back against him, as his arm lay draped along the back of the couch with the blanket spread over the both of their legs.

"You really do invent some great things you know. I never saw it but I'm sure that tricycle you mentioned was great, not to mention Minion's suit, your car's invisibility shield, that nifty gun…" she paused, gently grabbing his other arm to bring it around her. "…this watch. It really is quite remarkable you know." She gently traced a finger along its edge, not wanting to disturb any of the controls. Her gentle touch sent sparks up his arm and down his spine and he worried that she would feel him shiver.

"Well it does more than just disguises. It's a communicator, so that I can call back to the Lair or its partner watch, and I can call the Brain Bots. And of course it tells time." He waved his free hand, waving off such an unimportant trait. Roxanne studied the watch, her eyes finally resting on just what time it was. She gently released his arm and he slowly laid it down across her, freezing to see if it was alright with her. When she didn't disagree he relaxed again, giving her a gentle squeeze. Roxanne couldn't hold back the small smile that crossed her lips. They slipped into a comfortable silence, but as she placed her arm over his her eyes traveled back down to the watch.

"It's getting pretty late… won't Nanny Fish be getting worried?" she'd been around long enough to know just how much Minion fretted.

She felt Megamind slump and turned her gaze to his face, seeing that his eyes had drifted off to a corner; unfocused on something far off from the walls of her apartment. He wore a troubled expression and his brows furrowed together.

"What's wrong?" she shifted around to look at him, and when he didn't answer she knew that something was very wrong. "Megamind?" she said softly as she reached forward to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Minion and I…well, let's just say we got into a bit of an argument. And he left." He turned his gaze to her finally, and she saw that his eyes were full of guilt and pain. Roxanne was truly shocked that Minion had been the one to leave.

"What happened?" she asked him hesitantly, not wanting to overstep her boundaries if this was something he truly didn't want to talk about. He sighed and lifted his hand to grip hers. His thumb traced the back of her hand as he stared at their hands.

"Well he was getting frustrated with me; with the secret I was keeping from you. And he was frustrated that I was spending more time with you than I was with working on our next evil plan. He told me I had gone too far. And well…" he paused, "I told him that maybe I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore." He admitted with a light wince. Thinking back on it now he really hadn't been very kind at all to his dear old friend, and without Minion around he realized just how much Minion meant to him.

"You what?" Roxanne was stunned; that was twice now that he had said those words.

"Not if it meant that it would come between any chances that I had of being with you." He answered plainly and looked to her, rehashing the story of just what had happened between the two best friends. Once he had finished she squeezed his hand gently, trying to give him some source of comfort.

"The worst part is; I don't even know where to find him to apologize." Megamind sighed and tilted his head back to rest against the couch.

"Hey now…you two are the best pair of friends that I've ever seen. You'll get past this. Trust me." She smiled to him.

"I hope you're right."

Megamind had once more put his arm around Roxanne as she rested against him. They sat quietly for a short while until Megamind finally broke the calm.

"So, what does this mean now? Where does this leave us?" he asked nervously. As the night had progressed he had begun to hope against hope that she truly was going to give him a chance; that maybe the bad guy  _could_  get the girl. But now that he had posed the question he was terrified that she would turn him down all over again.

"Well…I think it leaves us with a very important decision to make." She replied and remained silent for a moment. It was for but a few short seconds but to the blue-tinted man it was an eternity. "And I think it's one that is very easy to make."

"You do?" he couldn't help the smile that was starting to pull at his lips.

"It's no secret we feel something for one another Megamind; we'd have to be stupid to not see that. And with the time I've had to get to know you, I don't want to miss out on anymore chances. I want to give this an honest try."

"I'd really like that." He said with his smile wide across his features. His insides were absolutely jumping for joy, and as much as he desired to jump from his seat and dance around the room he much rather preferred to continue to hold this dear woman in his arms. Roxanne smiled and turned enough to look at his face.

"I would too."

"Then it seems, Ms Ritchi, that we have  _finally_  reached an accord." He chuckled. He tentatively leaned in, gently brushing her hair from her face as his eyes searched hers. She looked back at him, a look of encouragement plain in her eyes. She leaned in to meet him, and their lips touched softly. She felt her heart skip a beat as his kiss sent a tingle straight down to her toes. They slowly separated and left their faces close together. Roxanne let out a quiet giggle, biting her bottom lip shyly. From outside came the chime of the clock tower ringing in the hour and he turned his eyes to the clock on her wall; midnight. He sighed deeply and slowly leaned back, looking at her face.

"As much as I enjoy your company, perhaps it would be best if I returned home and left you to get your rest." He said. Roxanne gave a small nod and moved from the couch so that he could stand as well.

With a sigh Megamind went about gathering his car-keys and now dried cape. He had only just begun to fasten it when he turned to see Roxanne looking out her balcony doors worriedly, checking the lock again.

"Roxanne?"

"He's out there somewhere…isn't he?" she wrapped her arms around herself again, and her shoulders hunched in protectively.

"Who?" For a moment he thought that perhaps she was referring to Minion.

"Hal." She turned to him, her worry clear as day in her eyes. "What if he comes back?" her eyes shot back to the door before returning to the black-clad man before her. "There's something different about him…something scary." She shivered involuntarily, remembering with disgust the way that Hal had come on to her.

Megamind watched her, staying silent for but a moment before decidedly removing his cape and placing it back on the hook. Roxanne looked to him; confused.

"I'll stay on the couch…it's my fault he's out there as it is. I won't have him coming back for you." He patted the pistol on his thigh. For the second time that night Roxanne crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He froze for but a moment, still not used to having someone hug him like this, before he returned the embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair. And then she did something he had not been expecting, and kissed his cheek, holding her lips there before moving back to curl her chin onto his shoulder.

"Thank you for staying Megamind...I already feel safer." She felt him smile into her hair, and he shifted just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"You can call me Mykael" he said softly.

"Michael?" she smirked and pulled back slightly to look at him, wondering if it was another one of his plays on words

"No...Mykael. Meh-kale" he returned her smile. "Surely you didn't think I had been writing "Megamind" on my school papers all those years?" he posed.

"I guess I never really thought about it." She felt herself blush, embarrassed at her admission.

"No...I guess before you never really had a reason to."

"Well I'm glad I do now." And she reached up once more to kiss his cheek before whispering to him.

"Goodnight… Mykael."

"Good night Roxanne."

 

* * *

Roxanne rolled over in her bed once more. She had been able to get in a few short hours of sleep but now found herself wide awake and thinking. After everything that he had done for her she could at least try and do something for him.

And it could start with this.

She left her bed and tiptoed quietly from her room and out into the living room. Megamind was sound asleep on her couch and she padded over, bending down to examine his watch. Hoping she had found the right button, and that its partner was with her intended target, she pressed it, bending close to the face of the watch to whisper.

"Minion?" she waited but no answer came.

"Minion…I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can,  _please_  just hear me out…I know that you're probably hurt right now, but so is Megamind. He misses you…and I know he's sorry. You know him better than anyone would Minion…and I know you miss him too."

She paused for a moment, checking to make sure that the Megamind was still asleep. Seeing that he was, she bent her head back towards the watch once more.

"He needs you Minion. And something tells me that you need him too. You're his best friend. Please…don't let one little argument ruin all of that. He's actually really good you know…and you are too. So…please?" she paused, nothing but the silence of the night and the sound of Megamind's slow breathing could be heard. "Minion?"

She gently released the button on the watch and stood up. She hadn't moved far from the couch when she heard the voice answer her.

"I'm here Ms. Ritchie. I heard."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

 

* * *

_Sometimes, we don't actually need to say the words "I'm sorry" to convey our apology. Sometimes our actions are all that's really needed."- unknown_

" _A stiff apology is a second insult... The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt. ~G.K. Chesterton"_

 

* * *

Roxanne awoke the next morning to the scent of coffee and the sounds of mixing coming from her kitchen. Slowly she rolled out of her bed and stretched before walking from her room. The sight that welcomed her was definitely not the one she had expected. When she had woken up she had half expected to come out of her bedroom and find that Minion had come back in the middle of the night. She had definitely not expected to see Megamind busily buzzing about her kitchen. She leaned against her door frame, smirking.

There had been numerous times when she had been "victim" to a kidnapping, only to be fed some delicious dish or another by Minion. The fish really did have a knack for cooking, and for slipping her secrets she wasn't supposed to know. She had always wondered if he was really evil at all, or merely just like Megamind and playing to a role that he was thrown into.

She continued to watch Megamind as he moved about, cleaning one dish with a simple flick of his gun while cooking whatever that deliciousness was on the stove top. Clearly, after spending so much time with the original Master Chef-Fish, he had picked up a few things.

Stepping from where she stood she walked over quietly, smiling all the while.

"Who'd have ever guessed that the incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy was also a chef?" She smiled to him flirtatiously, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Ah-ha! You're up! Good morning! Coffee?" he placed a mug into her hands before she could answer. He continued to buzz around the kitchen, kissing her cheek before placing a steaming plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her. He quickly joined her, smiling at her with an expression she likened to that of a child on Christmas morning. Sensing just what it was that he was excited about she took a bite of the breakfast, nodding her approval.

"This is really good; thanks. It's not often I get a real breakfast."

"Well it's nowhere near as good as Minion's  _ooom-lets_ , but they'll do."

After breakfast the pair had settled into laughing at more of Megamind's hilarious stories. It was true what she had said that night in the library; she had never known that he was so funny. As his laughter faded off his eyes gazed to the clock. The smile he wore faded away into a frown.

"That time already?"

"Did you have to go somewhere?" she asked.

"I was scheduled to fight Titan today… it was to be his big debut as a hero."

"What happened to not being the bad guy anymore?" she asked, her voice was not accusing, but was instead light and amused. She knew that he was still himself after all, and that he wasn't very likely to let go of the chance to make a production of something once more.

"Let's just say this one is less about being a bad guy, and more about a little pay back for coming after you." He looked to her, the hint of his smirk playing upon his lips.

 

* * *

Roxanne stood just outside the entrance to the Evil Lair, looking not at the graffiti covered wall, but to the man who stood beside her. He wore an expression of pain and anxiety.

The last time he had been here, Minion had walked out on him.

The last time he had been here, he had told his very best friend in the world that he didn't need him.

Roxanne reached out to take his hand and squeezed it.

"The longer you stand out here, the harder it's going to be to go inside." She said. She watched him as he sighed resolutely and followed him as he walked through the wall and inside.

They walked through the empty corridor, their footsteps echoing in the silence.

"It's strange, being here without him. It's so…empty." Megamind sighed, looking around his Lair. It was too quiet without his best friend bouncing around, cooking up some sort of treat, building something, or celebrating their latest adventure. "If only I knew where he is now." He gently released Roxanne's hand, walking ahead to look around the room. His shoulders slumped heavily, his voice thick with remorse. "He's my best friend, and I treated him like dirt. Seems like I treat everyone I care about like that." He turned to her once more, moving to cradle her cheek in the palm of his hand. "At least I have the chance to apologize to you…" his pained eyes looked into hers. In those glowing green eyes she could see all the pain and repentance he held, his good mood from earlier that morning having been chased far away by the struggle of being back in his home without his best friend. She placed her hand over his.

"And I said I could forgive. And Minion will too." The two shared a glance for a moment, stuck in their own silent conversation before Roxanne gently took his hand from her face, lacing her fingers through his.

He led her through the large red curtain and they were instantly surrounded by a group of brain bots. But for once Megamind was not enthralled in greeting his puppy-like cyborgs. No; his attention had been diverted elsewhere, and he walked ahead slowly, his eyes opened wide. He approached a glass case, inside of which was stored the most impressive cape Roxanne had seen in his collection to date. Megamind opened the doors, staring at the creation before him.

"The Black Mamba… but I don't understand. Minion hadn't finished it yet before he left…"

"Well I couldn't let you go into battle not properly dressed." They turned towards the voice, seeing its source emerge sheepishly from behind a door.

"Minion?"

Apprehensively the two friends approached one another. They were silent, and Roxanne observed as they each tried to come up with something to say.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back old friend…not after everything I-" Megamind stopped as Minion raised a hand to silence him. His face was stern.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if I would come back. It seemed like you were perfectly fine without me." He paused a moment, crossing his arms and locking gazes with the blue alien before him. "But really, Ms. Ritchie is the one to thank in all of this."

Megamind turned, looking to the woman who stood behind them.

"You?..."

"She pleaded your case. You could be a lawyer Ms. Ritchie." The fish looked in her direction for a moment, sharing a smile with her.

"What? When? How?" Megamind looked to her, his eyes wide.

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know you're a very sound sleeper." she said. He returned her smile and rushed to her to hug her tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered. Her arms wrapped around him to return the hug, and she had to suppress a shiver as his breath tickled her ear. Slowly, and almost regretfully, Megamind released his hold on her and walked up to his best friend, who was frozen in a state of shock at the scene that had played out before him. Minion had made his assumptions about how it was that Roxanne had come to call him through the watch, but this was more than he expected. Megamind looked to Minion, his face sinking back into remorse.

"Oh Minion…I was a fool. And I was… w-wrong. You're the best friend I've got. I'm sorry." He looked to Minion, and the fish held his stern look still. For a moment Megamind was afraid that he was not forgiven, and the fear had to be clear in his eyes because Minion finally broke into a smile.

"Apology accepted." Minion raised a hand, clasping Megamind's shoulder. "I forgave you almost as soon as Ms. Ritchie had called for me. When I heard her pleading your case, begging me to forgive you and not let a little fight ruin our friendship well…I knew that you had done the right thing. That right there was better than any apology."

"Minion…you fantastic fish you."

The two friends smiled broadly to one another, and in a moment that more than likely would never have happened anywhere other than in the walls of their Lair, the two best friends hugged tightly.

"All right all right, the Lifetime Movie is over now." Roxanne teased after having given them their moment. "Don't we have to get you suited up for this show-down?"

"How'd you know I'd need suiting up?" He looked to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're you, aren't you?"

 

* * *

A large spiked robot made its way down the city streets, sending citizens scurrying away into buildings.

"I hear there's someone here who wishes to challenge me!" the voice called out as the behemoth leaped onto the city hall roof with the help of rockets. Megamind danced about the roof, clearly enjoying the ability to once more impress and awe the public eye.

But Megamind soon found himself waiting.

There was no cheering of relief from the crowd at the sight of a hero blasting through the sky. In fact; as he looked around, he found that there was no crowd at all. After merely an hour they had dispersed, going back to their lives. A few had stayed, standing further away and anxiously waiting for something to happen. But as the hours passed they continued to leave until there was no one watching at all. In fact people had begun going about their daily lives, passing the robot by as they went.

But being the stubborn creature that he was, the blue villain sat there, and waited.

And waited.

And waited…

"Oh this is ridiculous! I've never been so insulted in my life!" he rose to his large robot feet and stomped off in the direction of Hal's apartment, frustrated and insulted at having lost the chance to once more have the hero-vs-villain banter that he so missed. He was also, if he were quite honest with himself, peeved at the fact that he was not able to throw a few of his own swings at the "hero" for having come after Roxanne.

"Of all the boneheaded… _rude…unprofessional!"_

Coming upon the building he punched a large hole into the wall and walked out from the head of the robot and down the arm into Hal's apartment. The red-haired man sat reclined on his couch, immersed in a video game.

"Hello? Did you forget you have an appointment? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Megamind inquired.

"Oh! Hey there Megamind!" Hal greeted the man as if they were old friends. "Thanks for stopping by. Also there's a door here…so ya know..." He looked back to his video game, thumbs moving rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Megamind stepped in front of him, blocking Hal's view of the television. "You're supposed to be out there…debuting as a _hero_."

"Yea yea…sure thing…no problem man. Just let me finish this level…" Hal leaned around Megamind to see the screen.

"Oh I don't believe this! You're-"Megamind stopped as something caught the corner of his eye. He turned; where the was once mess and clutter, now stood not dirty clothes, but piles of money, an ATM, and what looked like some very expensive electronic equipment.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret… it's not mine." Hal chortled in his ear. Megamind spun around and looked at him in disbelief.

"You stole it!"

"Well duh. It didn't walk in here on its own. Totally cool right?"

"No no no! It is not cool! You're supposed to be a hero! You're not supposed to be a thief. You're supposed to be the one bringing me to justice." Megamind felt his blood begin to boil.

"Yea yea sure…whatever with that plan. I was thinking something a little more exciting. With all my awesomeness and your…brain-y-ness… we could totally be the baddest team ever! Which is why we should totally team up!"

"You want to  _team up?_ " Megamind spat the words out.

"Well yea…imagine for a moment, my man, all the awesome things we could do!" Hal moved to sling what he apparently thought was a companionable arm around Megamind's shoulders but the blue man quickly threw it off, turning back to face Hal.

"This is not how this works. _I'm_ the villain, _you're_ the hero. _I_ make the messes and _you_ come and get me! Be a  _hero_!" Megamind was furious. Had Hal learned  _nothing?_

"Being a hero is for losers! I only did it to get the girl, but that plan was a total bust. As it turns out, she doesn't want a hero. She was making googly eyes at some skinny intellectual dweeb! So I'm trashing that plan. Which is totally why I think we should team up! We could totally rule this city! It'd be rocking!" Hal smiled broadly, clearly both excited at and pleased with his plan.

Megamind stared at the towering man before him, confused as to how Hal could go from wanting the girl to thinking it was a perfectly "cool" idea to rob and rule the city.

"NO! No no no! It would not be  _"rocking"._  Did you learn nothing? All your power, your abilities, and you would use them for your own personal gain! That is not how this works! This is not why I created you!" Megamind had snapped. All that work, all that planning, and for what?

Not for this, that's for sure!

"Hah right…you're nuts. Space Dad told me-"

"Oh, you idiot!  _I'm_  your Space Dad!" with a flick of the watch Megamind turned into Space Dad right before Hal's eyes.

"Titan…I am your father." Said the short white-haired man before him. Another turn of the watch and Megamind stood before Hal once more.

"You tricked me?" Hal advanced a step towards Megamind.

"Oh-ho… don't like that do you? Then you'll really like this." Megamind smirked. This was now more than just a battle between hero and villain… _this_ was payback. For now Hal needn't know the real truth between Roxanne and Megamind; especially not since he had gone after her once already… but Hal could know who Bernard really was.

Another turn of the watch.

"I'm also the  _intellectual dweeb_  that's currently dating Roxanne Ritchie. We had dinner just last night. And we were kissing up a storm!"

Hal wore a look of mixed hurt and disbelief.

"No…"

A last turn of the watch and Megamind was back to himself. He backed across the room, climbing once more onto the arm of his robot suit.

"Oh yes! I'll just leave you to mull that over…" he turned, hopping into the suit before closing the lid back down.

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna-"Hal could no longer find words for anger and charged off after Megamind, slamming into the glass of the suit's head. Megamind stood up, laughing all the while, and backhanded Hal away. The white-clad man was buried into the street, but quickly dug his way out, blasting off after Megamind once more. The two continued to throw hits, but it was not long before Megamind noticed something strangely  _off_  about Hal. As Hal flew back from another hit Megamind took a quick corner, hiding behind a wall for a moment.

"Let's see what that big brain looks like when it's splattered across the pavement!" Hal yelled.

This was not the normal back and forth battle of good-vs.-evil that Megamind was so used to. This, in fact, was turning into a fight for blood. Hal's eyes were crazed as he came around the corner and swung a rough hit at Megamind.

"That's for stealing my girlfriend!"

"Hah! As if she would ever be  _your_  girlfriend!" Megamind retorted. He had only just gained his feet when Hal swooped down once more. He tossed him up, flying into the sky with him before forcing him down into the top of a building.

"This is for making a fool out of me!" Finally, with one last strong hit Hal broke through the glass, dragging Megamind out by his collar. He tossed the blue man with great force, sending him flying into the brick wall of a building. The back of his giant head hit the wall and he saw stars.

"And that's for Space Step-Mom! You  _lied_  to her!"

"Oh she knew already. She was in on it. We were  _all_  in on it! Now…if you want to get back to the game-"

"Game… over." Hals voice was low and threatening. His eyes glowed a deadly red as he advanced on Megamind.

"Woah now... no no no. This isn't how you play. You're supposed to be bringing me in to jail."

"Oh I'll be bringing you in somewhere alright…to the morgue. In a matchbox!"

"OH no…no no. Brain bots!" In a manner of seconds a group of brain bots surrounded Megamind, carrying him away just as Hal's ray vision shot into the spot his head had been occupying. Seeing his enemy being carried away Hal growled out in frustration, taking off after them, giving no care to where he flew or what he flew into. Following Megamind into a tunnel he slammed into a gas tanker, sending it flying onto its side. The truck exploded into flames, hitting a set of parked cars nearby. The force of the explosion sent Megamind toppling into the street and the brain bots were unable to hold on in the force of it all. Dizzily Megamind raised his head, his vision slowly coming back into focus.

Hal stalked after him with murder in his eyes.

"Brain bots! Fail safe!" Megamind shouted into his watch. From above a large ball was dropped onto Hal, trapping him inside it. Megamind stood, laughing out loud.

"Good luck getting out of there! It's pure copper! The very same material I used to defeat-"

He was cut short as a hand punched through the copper wall and missed his face by mere inches. Hal tore through the metal, climbing out.

"-Metro Mahn?"

"Clearly, Metro Man was weaker than me. He never did defeat you. But me? I'm gonna kill you dead."

With a toss Hal sent the ball after Megamind. The blue man only just barely made it down the subway stairs as it crashed into the brick wall. Hal stayed aloft, glaring after him. He stayed for but a moment to give his declaration of new ruler of the city before taking to the skies once more.

 

* * *

Roxanne stepped into her apartment, struggling with the armful of bags she carried. She closed the door and turned to her apartment, and dropped her bags to the floor. Her apartment was in total disarray. Drawers were torn open, papers and shattered dishes were scattered across the floor. The few picture frames that she had hanging had been smashed, their pictures burned and torn. Her couch bore scorch marks, as did the walls and floor. And then she turned and her eyes fell to the scorch marks along the wall.

_Tighten_

She stood absolutely still, hardly daring to breathe. It was silent for all she could hear, but that did nothing to ease her fears. Roxanne slowly backed for the door, reaching out behind her to open it as she backed into the hallway. Her back collided with something solid and a scream tore from her throat. A pair of hands came to her arms and spun her around and she found herself face to face with Megamind; she let out a breath of relief before clinging to him tightly. In her embrace he could feel that every one of her muscles was tense and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Roxanne? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked. He felt her arms tighten around him and she shook her head. He ran a hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her before she finally released him and hesitantly turned for her door and opened it once more. Megamind's eyes went wide in shock at the sight before him.

"Hal must have broken in while I was getting groceries. He trashed the whole place." she said. Megamind stepped into the main room; he held his hand ready over the de-gun in its holster, his eyes tight with anger and concentration as he looked around. Glass crunched under his feet as he walked and took in the amount of damage that had been done. Hal had to have been quick and he had been here recently, clearly after their battle had ended. If Roxanne had walked through her door moments earlier than she had...he shuddered at the thought.

"Pack a bag. You're not staying here tonight. If he's been here once, he'll come back again."

Roxanne nodded and hurried to her room, determined to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible. Her room had been torn apart as well; clothes were strewn across the room and her bed was sliced down the middle, the stuffing still settling. Her hands shook as she shoved the first things she could grab into a large duffel bag. She nearly dropped a handful of toiletries and Megamind stepped in next to her, helping shove the loose bottles into the bag. He turned to the closet and grabbed an armful of her clothes and dropped them on top of the bag. With a quick flash of his gun they had been reduced to a small blue cube and he threw them in just in time for her to throw another pile of clothes inside. Her shaking hands struggled with the zipper and he knelt down next to her, closing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He took her hand in his and quickly led her from her apartment and to the waiting Hudson on the street.

 

* * *

When the pair had arrived to the car Minion was curious enough as to why they had a duffel bag, but it was Miss Ritchi's pale complexion that worried him the most. Megamind had explained through clenched jaw that Hal had broken in and destroyed her home. The little fish stomped down onto the gas pedal and sped for the Lair, intent on getting both of his wards somewhere safe. Megamind had sat in the back seat with Roxanne with his arm wrapped around her tightly, soothingly running his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her. When they arrived at the Lair Roxanne was only just barely relaxing. Minion, in all of his concern, pressed a mug of hot tea into her hands and led her to a plush chair to sit in. Slowly she began to relax, the tea's soothing effects working wonders on her nerves. She gave Minion a grateful smile as he refilled her mug a second time. As she calmed she became aware of the bruising lump on the back of Megamind's head. In the rush of adrenaline he had almost forgotten the pain himself, until she had mentioned it. His hand went back to brush it and he hissed in pain.

"That's going to need ice." Minion said as he looked to the bump. He quickly returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a cloth. "Now let's get you sitting down too Sir, and you can tell us what happened." he rolled up Megamind's favorite black executive chair and the alien slowly lowered into it.

"Ow…ow owowow" Megamind winced. He exhaled in pain before lifting his hand to hold the ice onto his head. After a short moment he felt a warm hand cover his own. Roxanne smiled tenderly to him and he let his hand fall away, smiling to her gratefully as she held the ice to his head.

"What happened out there?"

"Hal has turned evil! He's completely out of control. He actually expected me to team up with him." Megamind spat the words angrily.

"Well if he wanted to team up with you that really wouldn't give him a reason to fight with you." Roxanne stated, curious to know just what else had transpired.

"Weeeelll…I may or may not have goaded him on about… you."

"You what?" Roxanne snorted back laughter.

"Well, he tried claiming you and I just couldn't have that. So I told him all about how I was Bernard."

"Sir… do you think that's a good idea? I mean… he's already been to Ms. Ritchie's apartment twice now. What if he comes after her in a means of getting at you?"

"He only thinks that Roxanne knows me as Bernard, he has no idea at all that I told her who I really am." He smiled, clearly still proud at himself for having insulted the evil-hero as he had.

Retelling the rest of the story however, brought his mood back down.

"I can't even imagine the amount of money he stole. And the copper… why didn't the copper work?" He slumped forward, looking off at the idea cloud that he and Minion had made during their original planning. "It worked before… so what makes Hal so different?"

"Uhm Sir… is it possible that maybe something went wrong? With the transfer I mean?" Minion asked timidly, clearly not wanting to insinuate that it had been an error on Megamind's part.

"I've thought it over a hundred times Minion…and right now anything is possible. I would need to be able to get an actual reading on the DNA though. What we have to figure out now is how to beat him." He turned his gaze to Roxanne. "I'm going to need your help."

"What do you need my help for? I'm not the super genius." She said playfully.

"Because you're the smartest person I know." He said honestly, locking his eyes with hers. She smiled sweetly to him, nodding.

"Of course I'll help."

"We'll need to find clues… anything that can help us beat him. You knew Metro Man best. Did he have a lair? A hide out? Anything that could help us?" he asked.

"I know where to go."

Megamind stood; clearly ready to set off when Minion stopped him.

"AH! Sir… you're not going anywhere tonight." He said firmly.

"But Minion!"

"Not in this condition. You are going to stay home and sleep."

"He's right. Hal won't be doing anything tonight. If I know anything about that lazy lump he's either lost in a video game or fast asleep. We can go tomorrow." Roxanne said, hoping that with both her and Minion on the same side that Megamind would rescind and get some rest.

Megamind looked between the two of them, knowing full well that he would not be allowed to budge for the night.

Minion soon after excused himself for the night, after being assured by Roxanne that his friend would be staying in for the night and not attempting to go about investigating.

The two sat close together; the bag of ice had long since melted and she had instead tangled her hand with his.

"You know you should probably get some rest."

"I could say the same to you." He smirked at her.

"Well I need a place to sleep."

"Well yes, I do believe those things are called beds. I happen to have an excellent bed." He answered back rather cheekily, smiling all the while. His voice was low and she felt her stomach flip at the sultry tone that it held. She shook her head to snap out of it, chuckling.

"Oh no, I'm not taking your bed from you. You need your rest more than I need mine."

He looked to her, cocking a single eyebrow and smirking in that way he had so many times before when he had kidnapped her. She had labeled it as his smolder, since he only ever seemed to do it when trying to seduce or persuade her.

"And when, Ms. Ritchie, did I ever say it would be you  _alone_  in my bed?" he watched as she blushed a deep crimson.

"I-I don…"

"It would be just to sleep Roxanne." He leaned his face close to hers, their foreheads touching. As she looked into his eyes she knew he was being completely genuine. She slowly nodded in consent, eliciting a smile from Megamind.

"Right this way my dear." He slowly stood, his aching muscles protesting. He helped her to her feet and led her down the hall. His room was more than she had expected. The large bed in the middle was adorned with a shining black frame; the black bedspread held his trademark insignia. Matching end tables held lamps and a strange looking alarm clock. She wasn't surprised at all to see a wall of blinky lights, but it was the light blue carpet that did surprise her. Some part of her had expected a matching black carpet. But once her toes sunk into it she couldn't have cared less if it had been bright orange.

When the pair finally lay down for the night, Roxanne had never felt safer as her blue beau wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. For a moment he worried that she would reject his affection, and he'd already fought back his nerves to hold her like this as it was. But he felt the need to hold her close; to protect her and show her that she was indeed safe with him. She was glad he had demanded she leave her apartment. If he hadn't, well…she certainly wouldn't be experiencing this moment of bliss right now. She thought back to just barely two days ago; how she felt so heart-broken and angry with him, and with how he had lied. It was strange how the love that had been growing had never actually gone away. Even in that instant when he had been revealed from his disguise, she never felt those feelings actually stop. They were still there, which had only led to her being so hurt. And after all had been said and done, those feelings remained, and continued to grow, for she knew it truly had been him she had been falling for all along. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she draped an arm across his chest.

Oh yes...this was definitely something that she could get used to.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

 

* * *

When Roxanne awoke in the morning she noticed several things at once. First off; this was not her bed. This could not be her bed because her mattress was not this deliciously comfortable. She also was quite aware of the arm wrapped around her waist. Perhaps it was because they had never before been quite so close, but she was now able to feel the sinewy muscles that threaded up and down his lean arms. She smiled, remembering the time she and "Bernard" had broken into the Lair and the particular conversation involving the words 'strong' and 'working out'. Sighing with content she curled closer into him, not wanting to get up just yet. This was the best she had slept in quite some time and she wanted to enjoy this bliss for just a little longer.

Sleeping in was not to be when the silence was broken by the eruption of particularly loud music from the radio on his night table. Roxanne had practically jumped out of the bed in shock, while Megamind merely grumbled and rolled over to turn off the alarm clock. Slowly he rose to sitting, looking at the shocked woman beside him. He smiled innocently, rubbing the sleep from his green eyes.

"Good morning."

"Do you wake up to that…every morning?" she held a hand to her heart, waiting for her breath to return to her.

"Of course, don't you?" he asked through a large yawn. "Ah! There's Daddy's coffee!" he spoke affectionately to a brain bot that had floated in, two cups of coffee grasped in its metal arms. Megamind handed a cup to Roxanne before taking a large gulp from his own. Slowly he staggered out of bed, taking another long swig of coffee as Roxanne followed. She smirked, amused at the sight before her. For all his energy and prowess, Megamind was just like anyone who relied upon their morning coffee to get them going in the morning.

"Ah! Good morning Sir, and Ms. Ritchie!" Minion greeted the pair jovially, a sly smile upon his face as the pair sat down. They were quite unaware that he had walked past the room only hours earlier to see the two snuggled into one another, faces relaxed in contentment. It was, he figured, about time that Sir had found true happiness. Any apprehension that he had felt about Sir and Miss Ritchi's impending romance had been erased away the night that she had called for him on that watch.

He placed two very large omelets in front of them before walking away to sprinkle his own share of fish flakes into the top of his orb, adding a couple of eggs as a special treat. Roxanne tucked in; giving a wide-eyed look of appreciation to Megamind, whose own smug look merely said " _I told you they were good."_

 

* * *

"Remind me again why we just couldn't take  _my_  car?" he practically whined.

"Well it'd look a little conspicuous having two people just pop out of thin air, wouldn't it? Not that anyone's even around." She smirked in spite of herself. "But I don't think it'd be a good idea to bring the Hudson out here, invisible or not. We need to stay low key." She had borrowed the station van for the day, much to the dismay of the blue alien who greatly preferred his stylish Hudson. Roxanne looked over to him, her eyes drifting down his body. Feeling eyes upon him he turned, a small smile forming upon his lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing… I just haven't really ever seen you without some huge collar and a bunch of spikes."

He had dressed in a slim black long sleeved shirt, with his trademark blue accents lining the side of each arm; the v-necked collar gave her a glimpse of his chest. He hadn't particularly felt the need to go all out for a simple investigative endeavor. And of course the lack of collar and cape would make it that much easier to not only move around but to also enjoy more of the wonderful hugs from his reporter. He smiled once more, raising an eyebrow.

"Just staying low key."

She rolled the news van to a stop and the two got out. Megamind walked ahead to stare at the aged red structure in front of him.

"So that's where he hid it his whole time…my old shool house." He briefly remembered the time that he had been kicked out of the school and Metro Man had lifted the school house from the very foundation, carrying it off into the air. He gazed to Roxanne before the two started forward, walking inside. It did not take long at all to find the trap-door that led them to the staircase that led into a plain dark hallway. They followed a small strip of lights, much like those one would find in a movie theater, and came to a door. With a push, the hallway was flooded with bright light and the two had to squint to adjust from the darkness of the hallway to the light of this room. The hero had obviously devoted serious amounts of time- or money- to building his hideaway. Everything was gleaming wood, bright clean white, or shining gold. There was a shining marble floor of white and a sunk in area of plush white carpet on which rested an equally plush couch. Megamind walked around, and couldn't help but admire the memorabilia scattered about the room, commenting here and there on certain memories of capes or news clippings.

The walls were covered with pictures and posters of Metro Man, news clippings of his adoring fans yelling out for him. It was almost like a shrine to himself; which honestly with his personality was not a surprise to either of them. But there was one particular photo that stood out among all rest. It was small and could have easily been missed had Roxanne not been looking at the mantle of the fireplace so closely. In an older wooden frame, almost hidden by other brighter photographs, was a photograph of a group of children gathered together, in the middle sat a handsome young boy, who already wore an all-star smile even at that age. Arms were wrapped around one another and the teacher stood behind them all, gazing admiringly. And there…off to the side; she would recognize that face anywhere even if it weren't blue. But what broke her heart the most, was not the fact that he was alone; pushed off to the side as if unwanted, but it was that heartbreaking, dejected look in his eyes. The pain radiated so strongly from all those years ago that she had to tear herself away from it. She peered over to Megamind who was searching along a bookcase, zipping around with a white fur-trimmed cape he had picked off a mannequin. She smirked, thanking Heaven above that he had turned out as wonderful as he had, despite all that he had gone through. She looked once more to the picture, her hands gripping it in anger as she came to the realization that Metro Man had been quite the bully during school. The label of "bad" had traveled with the blue space man from childhood up to now. Megamind had told her a number of stories from his childhood, and it made anger burn like fire in her chest.

As a child he had tried his darnedest to be good and helpful, to fit in and make friends, even though he was raised in a prison. He had never once attempted to hurt anyone, but only gave everything his best effort. And when those efforts blew up in his face, he was ridiculed. His failures and differences only led to more bullying. And that pain and bullying led him to believe he truly was bad.

Megamind… who had never once hurt her, or anyone for that matter, had been forced to live under his label of "evil" as that was what anyone saw him as anyway.

If she ever saw that coiffed head again she would kick it from its shoulders.

She placed the picture back on its mantle and turned around, and that was when she saw something completely out of place.

"Hey…come look at this!"

"What is it!" Megamind bounded over to her, clearly excited at whatever it was that the spunky reporter had found. He tripped and fell to the ground but popped right back up, ready to go again. She looked at him, once more his resilience astounding her. She had to snap herself from her thoughts and gestured to the table.

"Look!" she bent down, pointing out the glass of ice water on the coffee table. "There's ice in this glass!"

"Well…yes." Megamind said; "That is generally what happens when water gets too cold."

Roxanne turned to him, a singular eyebrow arched.

"Very funny."

He smirked, shrugging his shoulders, gaining a light playful tap from her hand onto his shoulder.

"What I mean is… isn't it odd that it hasn't melted yet? I mean it's been like a mon-" and her words trailed off as from behind them there came the sound of the wood floor creaking. Slowly they turned, and there in front of them; scruffy faced, mouth full of sandwich and donned in a white bathrobe, stood none other than Wayne Scott… Metro Man himself… alive? He looked at them with wide eyes.

The silence was deafening before he finally resumed his slow chewing, swallowing as he steeled himself.

Oh he  _was_  in trouble.

"Hey." He greeted, attempting his suave smile. His only response was the sound of the two before him screaming loudly.

"You-yo-you-yo-your-you're dead." Roxanne finally stuttered, taking a step back. Beside her, Megamind simply stood stock-still, eyes and mouth open wide, stunned at the sight before him. The man for whose death he had been so certainly responsible for now stood before him, alive and well.

"Yeah…about that." Wayne replied, running a hand over the back of his neck. It was a habit he had of doing when he was nervous and uncomfortable, which did not happen often for the hero.

"Are you a ghost?" Megamind finally spoke, walking up to the taller man. "Speak apparition." He reached out a hand, squeezing the man's face to verify that he was solid. Wayne stood there silently, looking at the hurt eyes of the two before him. The woman he regarded as his best friend and the blue alien who had somehow gone from bullying victim, to foe, to well; probably the only other person around that he could consider a friend. Slowly he sighed and gently removed the hand from his face. It was time to face the music.

"Okay…okay okay okay. You both deserve the truth." He sighed, steeling himself. "I'm not exactly really dead."

"Well clearly!" spat Roxanne.

"What I don't understand is how… we saw you die!" voiced Megamind.

"My death may have been greatly exaggerated…" once more Wayne rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous and guilty at the greatest lie of his life.

"There had better be an  _amazing_  explanation for this!" Roxanne yelled, her eyes burning with fury. That desire to kick his head from his neck had grown times six.

"You guys might wanna sit down for this."

 

* * *

The two sat there; mouths agape. Wayne had just finished his story of how he had grown tired of the hero life, and used his gift of super speed to fake his own death.

"So you lied? So that you could  _retire_?" Roxanne jumped to her feet. "You are quite possibly the most… _despicable_  person I have ever known!"

"You made me think I killed you!" Megamind finally spoke, remaining in his seat, addressing the now ex-hero. He stared at Wayne with a hurt expression, and the man could only stare back. Never before had the hero been plagued with such guilt. He had never betrayed someone like this before. Granted he had also never expected his secret to be found out. And now that it had been, by none other than the one man who had more or less been framed for his death, well he just didn't know how to react...or apologize.

"We needed your help…and you were sitting here hiding out, playing a guitar!" Roxanne continued to rant about his selfishness and how disgraceful his act was and how angry she was at him. She grew more frustrated at his lack of response picked up the nearest object and sent it flying at his face. He didn't react as he continued to return the stare from Megamind, and Roxanne hurled object after object into his head. With quite impressive strength she lifted a nearby speaker from the floor and hurled it into his head. Finally he moved, once again scratching his scruffy cheek.

"I'm sorry… I really am. But, I'm done. I can't keep this up anymore."

"Oh! He's  _sorry_!" Roxanne laughed bitterly. "Mighty and powerful Metro Man didn't want to live by what others expected him to be so he just  _quits!_ " Both men turned to her, her rant clearly on a roll. "He just decides that he  _doesn't want to be a hero anymore_ and he just gives up! So you can just give up on the city because you don't want to play by a role anymore? Not like you needed any help getting that hero role! But yeah sure…you go ahead and give yourself a choice. And what about Mykael huh?" she was so lost in her rage she didn't stop to use his show name, and their eyes opened wide in surprise, as she continued, clearly not uncomfortable in the least with saying his name, nor shocked that she had used it. Wayne shot a glance back and forth from the reporter to the alien and back. Clearly, something more had been going on between the two since the last time they had met. Oh he had always seen the signs, but he would have never said anything. Roxanne's voice called him back to attention, his guilt growing by the second. The hulking hero felt two inches tall.

"It's not bad enough that you bullied him all through school, but now he has that reputation to live with, while you just  _hide_  like a  _coward_. Everyone thinks that you're dead and that it's his fault! Because of you!" she stopped to take a breath and that was where Wayne cut in, not wanting to lose the opportunity to speak as he knew that once Roxanne was on a roll, she wasn't very likely to stop until she was blue in the face.

"I did a lot of terrible things… a lot of them I can't make up for…mostly to you." He turned to Megamind. "I'm sorry, I am. But I'm done. I just don't have it in me anymore."

He looked at the two before him before he turned his gaze to the brilliant green eyes that watched him.

"Ya know little buddy, I think it's about time you went out there and made your own destiny. There's a yin for every yang. If there's bad…good will rise up against it." He grabbed Megamind's shoulders, giving the cape a ruffle before patting his shoulders companionably. "It's your turn to save the world." He gave a sad smile to the man he considered a friend.

He watched as the pair looked to one another and seemed to share in a silent conversation before Wayne finally stepped back, looking from Roxanne to Megamind. It was silent as he observed the two, crossing his arms with a thoughtful finger wrapped around his sculpted, yet hairy, chin.

"And when did this start up anyway? Not that I didn't expect it!" he chuckled, holding up his hands in fake surrender.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Roxie, that attraction was clear straight from the start!" he watched as the pair turned bright red. After a silent moment Roxanne moved to stand next to Megamind.

"That's the one good thing that came out of you fake-dying. We wouldn't have had the chance for that to happen if you hadn't had done what you did."

"Nah, trust me. It would have happened. Sooner or later, it would have happened." Metro Man smirked smugly.

After leaving from Metro Man's, Roxanne had requested to be brought back to her apartment; a situation that Megamind was very uncomfortable with.

"I'll be fine… _really_. I just want to do a bit of cleaning up and grab some more clothes."

They stood in his garage, debating over Roxanne going back to her apartment alone.

"I'd much prefer it if you stay here and let the brain bots do all of that. We don't know what Hal is fully capable of."

"It won't take me long at all. I promise; I'll be fine." If Roxanne were perfectly honest with herself she wasn't entirely sure about being back in her apartment alone either. But it was clear that she was going to be spending many more nights at the Lair and certainly had not brought enough clothes along. And while it was certainly true that the brain bots could go and get any clothes that she so requested, there was a number of delicates that she preferred to not be handled in their metal jaws.

"I really don't know about this." He said adamantly. Roxanne returned his stare before giving a determined nod.

"Tell you what, give me a few hours to straighten things out at home, you can finish building those plans with Minion, because I know you're already planning something in that giant blue head of yours, and then you come back to pick me up and we can go to dinner." She smiled to him, clearly pleased with her plan.

"I still think it'd be much easier if you just didn't go in there alone at all. …of course dinner has its appeal." He smiled to her. "Why don't you just stay with me here, the brain bots clean up there, and then we go to dinner?"

"Because I need some more clothes since you're not going to let me stay in my apartment until Hal is taken care of. Which I'm sure the brain bots could also handle." She added in, seeing his mouth open to protest. "But I really just want to clean this up myself… it'll give me an excuse to get rid of anything I don't want any more anyway."

Megamind stared back at her.

"Well…I know I can't force you to not go in there…" he sighed, knowing full well that no matter how he asked, he could not force Roxanne to stay at the Lair, and he didn't want to push too much anyway and force her away,

… _oh this would be so much easier if he could just kidnap her again._

… _Lightbulb!_

"Don't make me kidnap you Ms. Ritchi." He crossed his arms as he attempted his most stern look at her. Roxanne however fell into a fit of giggles.

"You can kidnap me later, for dinner." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "But for now, I have some cleaning to do."

"Well then at least keep the brain bot with you." He motioned to the pink-toned brain bot that had been following Roxanne around at the Lair. It hovered just behind her shoulder, waiting patiently.

"Fair. So I'll see you at 5?"

"5 it is. By the way... thank you."

"For what?"

"No one has ever stood up for me like that." he spoke slowly, looking to her in attempt to show every ounce of gratitude he meant. She smiled and moved forwards, embracing him. And in that hold, no more words were needed.

 

* * *

Roxanne slowly opened the door into her apartment and stepped in cautiously. She listened closely for any other sounds and the pink bot buzzed over her shoulder and floated about from room to room. Roxanne watched curiously and after it searched every room the bot returned to Roxanne and gave what sounded like an affirmative "bowg" and dipped in the air.

"So, it's safe here?" the reporter asked. The bot gave what Roxanne assumed was it's version of a nod and sighed in relief. "Well…fantastic. T-thanks."

Roxanne began the long task of cleaning; gathering all debris and cramming it into garbage bags. She looked dismally at her couch. Well, there was no fixing those burns, and she had loved that couch too. Looking to the brain bot as it bobbed up and down she was struck with an idea and walked over to it, holding out a small hand broom and a dust pan. She had barely finished the request before the robot took the tools from her hands and went about the apartment, busying itself with sweeping up broken glass and other debris.

...

" _Can't wait for our dinner_

_-M"_

… _.no reply. He couldn't help but frown for a moment before shrugging. She was probably hurrying about her apartment like a busy bee, desperate to get everything back to its proper order. Placing the phone back into his pocket he bent over his plans once more._

_..._

Roxanne made her way into her bedroom and a shiver of disgust made its way down her spine. Drawers hung open and her closet looked like a bomb had gone off inside of it. Her clothes had been strewn everywhere and she had to swallow back the rushing bile at the thought of Hal touching her personal things. In her rush to get out the last time that she had left she had not realized the full extent of Hal's intrusion.

She looked to her dresser and had to swallow back again, growling in frustration at the fact most of the pictures of her were missing. Her dresser and walls had once been filled with pictures of home and college; pictures of her cruise vacation, most of which she noticed were now gone. Now all that there was left was a broken piece of frame and a pile of dust that had once been the glass.

" _Fantastic…. Now the little creep has photos of me! ….as if he probably didn't have any already."_

It was no secret that Hal had more than just a crush on Roxanne. It went far past cherishing however and went straight into…creepy. The guy had made more advances on Roxanne in the short time that they had worked together than she desired to think about. She had always managed to give him a vague answer or a polite no at his invitations, but she had long ago grown tired of the way he acted and spent as little time as was needed around him.

She had only just passed by her charging dock when she noticed the absence of her cell phone. She hadn't noticed it missing in the rush of leaving the first time, nor had she needed it at the Lair, so it was only normal she wouldn't have missed it until now.

For all she knew she could have lost it that night before that dinner – no, she didn't want to think about that right now.

She looked around at her room and angrily threw a torn blouse across the room. Well, she had found one thing Hal had stolen. Probably all in an attempt to black mail her, ruin her career, steal her number. It was the one thing she had always managed to refuse to give him, try as he might to wean it out of her. She shivered again. Who knew with creeps like Hal? She quickly began a search through the clothes that had been scattered about her room, sorting between clothes that had been ruined and those that she could keep. She was disheartened to find a number of clothes had been burnt and torn, including her favorite black skirt and her very favorite red dress. Roxanne passed the material through her hands, staring sadly at the torn garment and found herself unable to throw it away. She folded it tenderly and placed it into her purse; there was probably a slim to none chance that Minion would be able to fix it, but for now it at least carried a sentimental value. Roxanne turned to look around her apartment, and with a sigh turned back to the little pink bot.

"Well…we've got a lot more work to do. Come on, break time's over."

…

" _Where would you like to dine tonight, my tempting temptress?_

_-M"_

_Once more there was no response. This was quite unlike her. She always (even under his disguise of Bernard) had managed to respond to texts in a timely manner._

" _Roxanne?"_

_No reply…_

_No answer…_

_Something was very wrong…_

_..._

Roxanne sat down in her armchair, one of the few pieces of furniture Hal hadn't burnt or broken. She had just returned from heaving bags of garbage down to the garbage chute and was in need of a rest. In a strange way she was somewhat grateful of her apartment being torn to shreds. It gave her an excuse to clean out all the old papers she no longer needed, as well as the old clothes she had been neglecting getting rid of. But now, she was exhausted; both physically and emotionally. Of course the brain bot helped, but even Roxanne wouldn't allow it to do all the work.

She leaned back, and the pink domed brain bot came to rest on her lap. What was this thing, a cat? Still, Roxanne couldn't help but place a hand upon its…head? Stroking it as she would a cat's head, she leaned her own head back and closed her eyes for but a moment when someone began to pound on the other side of her door. Her doorbell began to ring rapidly as well and she stood up, hurrying over to the door. It wouldn't be Hal…would it?

No, he would have just busted through the door.

She looked through the peephole, and upon seeing a familiar blue head she opened the door, standing back as he rushed inside.

The blue man rushed in, looking around the apartment worriedly, gun held at the ready.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"What? No. I'm fine. I just finished cleaning." she looked to him, confused.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" he whipped around once more searching around before looking at her, clearly looking her over for any marks of a struggle.

"Woah.. hey.. I'm fine. I've been fine." She looked to him, noting the wildly worried look in his eyes as he looked her over. "I've been busy cleaning."

"I've called your phone countless times now, I thought he'd come for you." He sighed in relief that she was okay, and his shoulders relaxed as he reached forward to pull her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. His level of concern for her sent a fluttering through her stomach.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't really have a way to tell you...I don't have my cell." She said. He stepped back from the embrace, looking at her.

"It's gone?"

"Hal has it." She answered; clearly annoyed with the fact that he had stolen from her.

"He what?" he jumped back in surprise.

"I didn't notice it until just today. I haven't needed it. I guess it's because I thought that I lost my phone that night…he.." she trailed off, fear dropping into the pit of her stomach like a brick. How she hadn't thought of it earlier was beyond her and it scared her deeply. With wide eyes she looked to Megamind, knowing he had just come to the same conclusion that she had.

Megamind had been trying to reach her…

…Roxanne did not have her phone…

…and Hal did.

"Oh no."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

 

* * *

The Hudson raced through the streets with Minion at the wheel. Megamind sat in the passenger seat, rapidly typing directions into the dashboard computer, sending orders to the brain bots to set up more security around Evil Lair. In the back Roxanne sat near the suitcase that had been packed with many of her clothes and necessities. It was a sure thing now that Megamind would not be allowing her to go to her apartment alone.

By no means was Megamind was trying to hide the fact he and the reporter he so cared for were finally together; but he instead was extremely aware of the fact that now that Hal knew just how close the two were there was a very great danger that Hal would come after Roxanne as a way at getting back at Megamind, and as a way of getting back at the woman that he had been infatuated with.

After setting Roxanne's bag down in his bedroom, the trio gathered around the large table in Megamind's workshop, laying out various tools and papers along its length.

"This is going to be something really big, isn't it Sir?"

"You'd better believe it Minion."

 

* * *

"Officials urge all citizens to leave the city. Those who do wish to stay are advised to stay indoors after dark and to never travel alone. The damage to the city is already greater than we have seen in quite some time. Titan, the self-named super-villain of Metro City, remains on a rampage. Banks and local businesses have closed down and our city is in ruins. Can no one help us?"

Pictures flashed across the screen; the park in ruins once more, buildings and roads torn into shreds with the words "Tighten" and "Tightenville" carved into them. Roxanne sighed in aggravation, and switched off the television. She didn't want to hear another word.

Looking around the small cozy room in which she sat she couldn't help but marvel at the absolute absurdity of it all. The few times she had spent in the Lair had been in the lab, or as of late a certain blue-headed person's bedroom. But now she had been granted the opportunity to really explore the whole of the Lair. And when you got past the absurdity of it all, of the fact that for so long Megamind and Minion had lived as "villains" in an "Evil Lair", you realized that the two actually had a rather comfortable living space. A great deal of the décor, Roxanne figured, had to have come from Minion's eye for taste. But, it was the black leather and blue accents that showed Megamind's personal flair as well.

There was far more to the place than a garage and a lab. There were a few empty rooms, obviously unneeded, but the building was an old brick one, previously abandoned, and she assumed they were left over from whatever had been here beforehand and were not needed for only two people. There was a sitting room, complete with more books than the reporter had seen outside of a library and large plush chairs. There was an exquisite kitchen, obviously Minion's favorite room, a large bathroom, and two bedrooms. She couldn't help but chuckle at Minion's bedroom; all the fish had to do was power-down in his suit, but she supposed it must be nice to have a room to call one's own. There was a sewing room, clearly for Minion, and then there was the room she was in now. This one also roomed cushiony chairs and couches, and also had a large television. She supposed it was used as a monitor of sorts, but also served its purpose of television.

She made her way back to the lab and saw Minion and Megamind hard at work, making some sort of order on the computer and concocting more plans. She took a seat next to Megamind, peering over at what he was laboring over. Various formulas were scattered about, all leading to if Hal's powers had any chance of decreasing or increasing, and how much of a chance they had of defusing him. They'd been fortunate enough to find a few of Hal's hairs on Roxanne's bedspread and had used that to test his DNA.

Megamind reluctantly admitted that he was not entirely sure if he would be able to drain the powers from Hal at all. He grew agitated, taking an angry eraser to the paper. He was angry at himself now for having to admit that he had been so excited at the prospect of creating a new hero that he hadn't fully checked into everything.

"Hey hey… calm down." Roxanne said, reaching out for his hand. He eased his grip, letting the pencil fall to the tabletop. "Ya know, sometimes the best thing to do when you're frustrated with something is to just leave it alone for a while and come back to it later. Maybe it will come to you when you're not working on it." She gave him an encouraging smile. After a moment's silence he nodded, pushing the formulas aside.

 

* * *

It was nightfall as the trio made their way to the roof of the Lair; a helicopter hovered just above them. Roxanne watched as a large crate was airlifted down, and no sooner was it on the ground did its carrier fly off. Roxanne leaned her head to the side, watching as the aircraft disappeared into the night. A horde of brain bots rushed in around the new delivery, lifting it from the ground to bring it inside. Roxanne's eyes watched the helicopter as grew smaller in the darkening sky.

"So…Romania huh?" she looked to Minion.

"Romania."

 

* * *

Once more they found themselves gathered around the table; and a mountain of scrap paper lay gathered on the floor. They had been up for hours, debating different plans, and different ways to get close enough to Hal to de-fuse him.

Two steaming mugs of coffee sat on the table, as Megamind, Roxanne and Minion pored over ideas. She sat with her work stool close to his and he'd long since wrapped his arm around her waist. Roxanne leaned her head into her hand, feeling at a loss for ideas. She looked around the room, her eyes gazed over old lasers and spiked tools. Suddenly she felt struck with inspiration. It was crazy, and potentially dangerous, but if experience was to count for anything then it just might work.

"I could always be bait! That seemed to always work when you wanted to get Wayne to come to you." Roxanne smirked. Megamind's arm tightened slightly around her, giving her a protective squeeze.

"Yes; but that was because he was trying to save you. Hal on the other hand ….well I don't want to talk about what he  _might_  want to do, but it certainly isn't anything good." He repressed a shudder.

"Or I could be bait." Minion said. His two friends looked to him, both with the same bemused expression upon their faces. If it were a light situation Minion probably would have laughed. "No really! I could use the holo-watch! He'd think it was Roxanne and then when he came he-"

"He could kidnap you and then where would we be? Especially if he tried anything remotely dangerous. Nobody is going to play bait." Megamind sighed. "Hal's not going to be happy. If anything he'll be even angrier now that he knows I did "steal his girlfriend". He paused to smile in satisfaction at that fact, which earned a quiet giggle from Roxanne. "The point is; I don't want to risk either of you to his insanity. You're both too important to me. We just have to keep thinking."

 

* * *

It was after midnight and the trio was still sitting around the table, trying to come up with something. For once, Megamind was stumped. Perhaps Roxanne was right and he just needed to walk away, get some rest, and then it would come to him when he wasn't stressing over it so much.

But he was who he was, and who he was, was not someone who gave up without putting every effort into their endeavor. Megamind glanced to Roxanne, who sat drowsily in her seat, her head resting on his shoulder. He smirked and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey…why don't you head on to bed? We might be up for a while."

"Mm..no…I'm fine." She yawned, not even caring that she had lost the battle on that one. She was too tired to even realize that she was awake.

"Go on. You need your rest. Minion and I can stay up for hours on end working on a plan."

"Oh…alright." She sighed slowly stood up, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't stay up all night you two." She yawned once more as she shuffled off towards the bedroom, desperate to plop down onto that cloud-like mattress and sleep.

She was falling down, plummeting towards the streets below, but was jerked to a stop as something grabbed her ankle. She was tossed up and caught roughly again. She looked up into those mad red eyes and that creepy smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hal! Put me down!"

"If you say so." He shrugged, dropping her once again. She screamed out, and pain tore through her ankle as once more it was grabbed and she was dragged higher into the sky. She was thrown unceremoniously onto the roof of a tall building; Hal approached her with gleaming, angry red eyes.

"Hal! Stop…you don't have to do this!"

"Say bye-bye Roxie…" his eyes glowed brightly and she closed her own blue orbs, anticipating the pain that was to come.

Roxanne snapped awake, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her back. It was just a dream.

Wiping her hair from her face she looked around the dark room, seeing that the bed was still empty. She sighed, knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep anytime soon with the way her heart was still pounding in her chest.

_Might as well see what progress the boys have made._

She slid from the bed and slipped into her slippers. Shivering slightly she grabbed the first dressing robe she saw in the darkness and slid it over her shoulders. She smiled to herself as she realized the one she had grabbed was indeed his and tied the sash around her waist, inhaling the scent he had left behind on it. Leaving the room she quietly padded up to the lab. It was dark and she supposed that Minion had retired for the night. She couldn't help but smile at seeing Megamind hunched over the table; he had obviously fallen asleep over his work. She came up to stand beside him, and feeling particularly flirtatious she bent down to place a kiss on the cheek that was exposed. Slowly he stirred and looked around, smiling as her face came into focus.

"Roxanne?"

"Hey there sleepy head; and you told me to get to bed?" she smirked, sitting down next to him.

"I was just resting my eyes." He waved his hand, shrugging off the absurdity of having fallen asleep over his work. "Why are you up? You only went to bed a few hours ago." His eyes washed over her, and he felt a sense of pride at the fact that she was wrapped in his dressing robe.

Roxanne shrugged, not really wanting to admit that she had had a bad dream. It felt so…childish. He reached out, taking one of her hands in his. One look into his eyes and she knew she had to tell the truth.

"I just had a bad dream. It was silly really. I guess it's just over all this worry about Hal." She attempted to give him a reassuring smile, to which he squeezed her hand. "Is it okay if I just sit out here with you for a little?"

"Of course; although, I can't promise to be very good company, I'm finishing up the blueprints."

"Fine with me, I just really don't think I can all back asleep yet."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Megamind was bent back over his blueprints for his next big plan. Curious, Roxanne reached across the other side of the table for the scribbling of formulas from earlier.

" _Hmm…"_ Grabbing a pencil and a spare piece of blank scrap Roxanne began to make her own marks.

Time passed on before the silence was broken by Roxanne's voice.

"Well unfortunately it doesn't seem like the powers will fade off with time. That was some pill you made." She double-checked the paper before her, which had grown into nearly three sheets, and was filled with her handwriting and notes. "And with luck it  _shouldn't_  grow any stronger. Unless there's some sort of mutant gene that we don't know about." She snorted at the unlikelihood of that.

"Yes well, it would seem we got off rather lucky with tha-" Megamind dropped his pencil and slowly turned his head to stare at Roxanne in disbelief. "Wait…what did you just say?" he turned his focus to what Roxanne had been working on. His eyes ran over the papers, looking over her delicate writing.  _They were perfect, each and every one. Things he could have solved himself…wait…she had even managed to catch a few things here and there that he hadn't._

"You figured all of those out?" he looked to her, stunned. Roxanne merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Forgive me but…how?" Megamind was fully astonished. He looked back to the papers. "These are perfect…"

"It was just a few formulas. Some of it was pretty complicated, but for the most part, nothing I haven't handled before." She explained. Megamind looked to her once more, his eyes searching her face. "Let's just say I was a bit of a science geek in school with a thing for numbers." She looked down shyly.

Megamind however remained silent as he looked at her. He had known that Roxanne was brilliant, but this? This was a new and altogether exciting discovery. He smiled to her and moved his seat closer so that their knees touched.

"So why keep all of this a secret? And why reporting? You're obviously brilliant. Of course I've always known that." He paused to smile to her, and she blushed, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "But this…Roxanne, I honestly had no idea."

"Well, not many do. It was long ago really, just something that I was always good at. I did the whole science clubs and scholarship thing…I went to college for it too. But then I had always loved doing the news reports in school, and someone entered a video into a contest, and I guess it just all took off from there. Now don't get me wrong, I could never make any of those inventions that  _you_ do, but formulas? Equations? Those I can handle." She gave him a rather confident smile.

Overcome with a sudden surge of emotion for the woman before him Megamind moved his face close to hers, his eyes meeting her gorgeous blue ones.

Oh how he could melt her with his gaze. Did he even realize the effect he had on her with just his eyes?

".. have I ever mentioned to you how positively remarkable you are?" his voice was low as he spoke and she was faintly reminded of the same tone of voice from another time when he had kidnapped her. She giggled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"You could stand to mention it more." She smiled but all speech was cut off as a pair of blue lips pressed against hers in a deep kiss, his hand cradled the back of her head. Arms became wrapped around one another as bodies pressed in close together. Roxanne soon found herself leaned back against the table; their lips still joined in a deep passionate kiss as they desperately clung to one another. Lips fought lips for possession, neither of them separating, and only clinging to be closer to one another, as if close would never be close enough.

And for that one moment, no one else existed in the world. There was no danger of any kind, and no worries at all. It was just two people, joined in a fit of love, completely wrapped up in one another. Soon, however, the need for breath outweighed anything else and they broke apart slowly, Megamind attempted small pecks against her lips as they gasped for air. All was silent as they remained close together. Off in the distance they could hear the chiming of the clock tower… _4 am._

They chuckled breathlessly, and he slowly moved to stand straight, his arms still wrapped around her back. She followed, and her hands came to a rest on either of his biceps.

"We should…probably be heading to bed." She said rather breathlessly.

"Well I suppose we could…of course we wouldn't have to sleep." he smirked to her. She giggled, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him; her arms were too busy being wrapped around him to give him the playful smack that they both knew he deserved.

"Don't get cheeky."

He gave no reply as he laughed devilishly, and leaned in, tracing tickling kisses up and down her cheeks. He stopped just at her jawbone, the strip of hair on his chin tickling her skin.

"Oh this definitely makes up for missing dinner." He growled.

Roxanne laughed out as he placed another kiss upon her neck before helping her down from the table.

The two had no sooner lay down in bed that they were both fast asleep; their exhaustion had consumed them before they even realized it.

 

* * *

"You don't have to go to work you know. It'd be better if you just stay here." His begging eyes matched his tone of voice.

The discussion had been carrying on all morning. Roxanne was determined to head into work and Megamind wanted her to stay in. Of course it didn't help his desire to want to keep her home to have woken up with her that morning and sharing in yet another passionate kiss. He wanted her all to himself.

"I have to go to work, I can't just  _not_  go."

"Play  _hoo-kay_. Call in sick… something!"

"Yea sure…I'll just call my boss and tell him 'Hey Richard, sorry I can't come to work today. There's an evil villain out there that's possibly after me. Oh but don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm at my boyfriend's house, I'm sure you know him, tall, handsome,  _blue_."

"Ok ok I see your point." He sighed and crossed his arms. Roxanne stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be fine. I'll stay in the office and I won't leave till it's time to come home."

"And I'll drive you there and pick you up." Minion volunteered brightly. He had been mostly on Megamind's side; he cared very much for Ms. Ritchi and only wanted what was in her best interest. But he also was very much aware of the fact that she had a job and life that she couldn't just disappear from.

"Thank you Minion. I appreciate it." She looked to him, smiling. She and Minion had always gotten along quite well, but being able to get to know him even more she had gained even more of a respect for the fishy fellow. She looked back to Megamind who was still sulking.

"Really, I'll be fine. Besides, you've got plenty of work to do here. I'd just be in the way."

 

* * *

"Have a swell day at work Ms. Ritchie! I'll be back here to pick you up when you're out!"

"Thanks Minion." She smiled to him and closed the car door. It certainly was hard to be grumpy on a work day morning when you had such cheery company; and even harder when that very same company had sent you off to work with the most delicious mug of coffee known to man.

She had been only just walked in when her boss attacked her with question after question.

"Where have you been? Don't you know how to answer a phone? Do you realize how many times we've tried calling you?"

"It was my weekend off Richard." Roxanne sighed patiently. Her boss Richard was truly a good guy, but he often got wrapped up in his desire to keep up the high ratings that had kept their station at the top.

"The news doesn't take time off Roxanne. And where is Hal? I haven't seen that boy in quite some time now! He'll be fired if he can't show up to work!"

Suddenly Roxanne was struck with an idea. It was crazy and stupid and possibly dangerous, but it was an idea none-the-less, and one that definitely would get her ratings even higher and frankly; the reporter in her just could not turn down that opportunity.

"Richard; what would you say if I told you that I could give you a news story that would get you more ratings than this station has ever seen before?"

"Well that avoids the question…but what did you have in mind?" Richard looked to her. If there was one thing Roxanne knew that her boss could not resist, it was a good story.

"What if I could tell you not only exactly  _where_  Hal is, but what he's been up to? That in some strange series of events, Hal has been turned into a super-hero-turned-villain?"

She watched as the wheels turned in Richard's head.

_Hook…line…and…_

"How soon can you get it done?"

_Sinker._

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

 

* * *

_A man in love will do anything to protect the woman he loves. He would in an instant, without thinking, dive into the very fires of Hell to protect her if it came to it. ~ AF_

 

* * *

"Hmm…She should be out by now." Minion looked to the radio clock before double checking against it with his watch. He had been waiting in the car outside for over half an hour now. At first he thought perhaps she had gotten caught up with a project. But this…no something was not right. She had promised to meet him at the end of her work day outside. Maybe it was the over-protective side to him, but he was worried. Minion looked around again and back to the watch. He hated to do it, but it was necessary. He looked up into the rear view mirror, nodding to his reflection before turning the watch.

"Oh! Hello Bernard! I haven't seen you in a few days. What can I do for you?" the friendly blonde receptionist behind the desk greeted him with a smile.

Just play the part… that's all. Wait! The voice! Maybe she won't notice.

"I'm here to pick up Roxanne."

"Roxanne? Oh I'm sorry Bernard, but Roxanne left a little while ago."

"She what?"

"Yea, she left a few hours ago, saying something about some sort of news story she had to catch. I'm really sorry." The receptionist frowned, honestly sorry for the man who stood before her. She had seen him a couple times before when he had come in to pick Roxanne up for lunch or to meet up with her after work. She only assumed that something deeper was going on between the two.

Minion returned to the car, his mind racing. Where could she have gone? And why? She was supposed to stay at the office! Well if she was doing a news story then she had the news van; that shouldn't be too hard to find. Maybe he was even lucky enough and she headed straight back to the Evil Lair! Yes, he would start there. It didn't hurt to be optimistic anyway. He raced the car down the street but was compelled to stop as he came upon a group of citizens gathered in front of an electronics store. They were all staring at something on the screen. Double checking that his disguise was still in place he parked the car at a curb, knowing no one would notice him popping up from out of nowhere as they were so distracted, and rushed over to the crowd. He only just made it to the crowd when a familiar voice echoed out. He finally broke through the front of the crowd to see; the TVs all depicted the same face: Hal's.

"Hey Metro-losers! Things have been a little too quiet around here…how about we shake things up?" his evil smile moved into the camera before turning it around. The great rumble shook the ground, causing everyone to stumble as they looked to the growing cloud of dust and smoke. Hal had demolished a strip of buildings, including the gas station, which just continued the chain-reaction of explosions. When the clamor finally calmed the silence lasted but a few meager seconds before the city broke into panic.

But Minion had noticed something else…something just behind Hal's shoulder as he had turned the camera. It was quick, but it was there; the faintest flash of someone standing behind him.

"Hah! Where's your Overlord now?" with a last evil chuckle Hal turned off the camera, leaving the TVs back to static. Minion turned around, rushing back into the car. He leaped inside, pulling up the computer from the dashboard. He knew it was linked to the monitors back home, and that he would be able to pull up that same video. He brought it right before the turn and played the ending slowly. He paused it just in time to see what he had only just caught before. Blocked by Hal's shoulders, but most certainly there all the same, was a certain reporter tied to the spindle of Metro Tower.

 

* * *

**Earlier:**

"This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting from Metro City, where Titan has created havoc once more. But there's one thing that is surely on the mind of every citizen: Who is Titan? And why has he chosen our city?"

Roxanne stood in front of her news camera; she had set it on a tri-pod and had attached it to a wheeled board. She didn't have a camera boy anymore and this would have to do. Besides, if she was going to do this, she was going to do this right. And sometimes getting the scoop meant having to get your hands dirty, or in this case, barging in on Hal unexpectedly. The words "dangerous and stupid" continued to play in a loop in the back of her mind, along with the echo of "you promised you'd stay in the office" nagging her.

Well…too late to back out now. The side of her that lived for investigating wouldn't let her turn back now. She motioned to the brick building behind her.

"A normal city dwelling; it only looks innocent enough. But little does most of Metro City know that it is indeed the home of the one and only Titan, who only just recently claimed himself "new management" of Metro City. But who is Titan really? Who is the man behind the mask?"

She took a few steps back, carefully pulling the camera with her from the rope she'd tied to the board.

"Metro City, I give you the home of one Hal Stewart, formerly my own camera man. _This_ is the home of Titan."

Pause for dramatic effect…and to coax her nerves away. She turned to the building and looked at the gaping hole in the brick wall.

"Hal! Hal Stewart!"

Silence.

"Hal! Come on out Hal!"

Still nothing…maybe this was a bad idea. She shivered involuntarily; something was amiss. She felt strangely like she was being watched.

"Roxie…took ya long enough."

Roxanne turned just in time to see Hal bolting towards her, scooping up both her and the news camera.

She plummeted down, accepting the inevitable fate that she knew came with falling into the streets from such a high altitude. She was jerked to a stop and her breath was knocked out of her as pain exploded through her chest. Hal had swung out an arm, catching her across her ribs. She attempted to inhale, but was met with intense pain. Okay this had been a really stupid idea. It had been a moment's inspiration that led her to track down Hal. She had gone against her earlier promise to not make herself bait. She threw her fists at his chest, demanding his attention.

"Hal; let me down!"

Her pleas went unheeded as he tore through the skies, dangling her precariously above the ground. He threw her up past a building, ignoring her screams as he zoomed around the building, and caught her by her ankle. She screamed out in pain, and continued her begging to be placed back on the ground. An image flashed across her mind and her breath caught. There was no way this was happening… her nightmare was not coming true. Again Hal tossed her upwards, catching her by her back this time. Her breath rushed out of her as his solid arm collided with her spine.

Finally his feet touched down to the ground. They stood in a broken road; cars were tossed around from one of his earlier attacks. No sooner were her feet on the ground that she backed away from him, her hands held out in front of her in both plea and protection. He blasted a couple of cars out of the way, sending them barreling into a building, their engines igniting. Hal continued to advance on her, his sneer looking even more sinister in the flickering firelight that surrounded them.

"You should have noticed me when you still had the chance Roxie. It doesn't count now just because you finally realized that I'm totally awesome."

"I just came out here to talk Hal. I don't want any trouble. I just want to talk." She tried to reason with him, forcing her shaking voice to try and remain calm. Her hands remained in front of her as she continued to back up slowly.

"Yeah right." He snickered. "That's what they all say. You made your choice when you picked that blue loser! When you chose that freak!" he blasted a hole into the wall, only feet above her head. She jumped to the side, and the falling bricks just missed her.

"Hal you don't have to do this!"

"Oh yea…I think I do."

"Hal stop please! We can talk! That's why I came out here!" She tripped over a pile of rubble and scattered back to her feet, watching as he easily tossed it aside and continued to walk towards her. He was taking his time, clearly enjoying her fear. He was like an animal stalking his prey. She would run for it if she knew he wouldn't be able to catch her. But there was no way she'd be able to escape his super speed.

"Nice try Roxie. I'm not buying it. If you came out here to talk, why'd you bring a camera? Why did it sound like you were piecing together a news report?" He continued to advance on her, his expression growing darker. "I think you were being a sneak. And I really don't like sneaks. Or liars." His eyes glared angrily into hers.

"Hal; stop! This isn't you!" she pleaded.

"You don't even know me Roxie!"

"I know you're not like this! You're not the kind of person who would hurt someone else! You were always the one trying to cheer me up when I'd had a bad day… always inviting me to your parties." Okay, she was grasping for straws now, but if could find something that would snap him back to his normal self she'd use it. "You're not a bad person Hal."

"You don't know anything about me Roxie. We've worked together for years and you've never tried to get to know me. This is the closest we've ever come to hanging out." His voice was eerily calm as she spoke and she knew she would have to tread lightly. It was possible that anything would set him off.

"That's why I came out here Hal…to do a full interview, on you; to let everyone know who Hal Stewart really is!" His eyes flashed dangerously at her words. Uh-oh…wrong thing to say.

"There is no more Hal. Hal's gone. It's Tighten! Tighten!" using his super speed he charged in towards her. Before the blink of an eye he was chest to chest with her, pressing her against the wall of a building and grabbing her upper arm roughly as he glared at her.

"Too bad there's no more Metro Man to help you now! There's no one who can save you. It can be just you…and me." His expression changed once more, apparently trying to seduce her.

"Hal stop!" she pleaded as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"You know I've always thought you were crazy hot Roxie…but you never wanted to give me a chance."

Roxanne fought to scramble away. She pushed her hands against his face as he attempted to bring it into hers. His other hand wrapped around her waist, winning over her battle to back away.

"There's no one to save you now Roxaroo. You gotta stop trying to run away. You just gotta give in to it..."

"He'll stop you." She said, forcing her voice to stay level and courageous. "Megamind will come, and he will stop you! He'll save me and this city!"

Hal's face contorted in anger and he threw his hands out, sending her flying across the street. He had to have been pulling his strength to some extent because she only hit the wall of a building rather than go through it. But the force was enough to steal her breath from her, and her world blurred out before going dark.

 

* * *

Roxanne slowly began to come to and her vision was blurry. She attempted to take in a breath, feeling both pain and intense pressure. Had she really broken that many ribs when he'd caught her in the air? She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, taking in a shallow breath. And as her sense finally returned to her she became quite aware of her predicament. The first was that she was on top of a tower… Metro Tower? It had to be; it was the tallest in the city, and from here she had quite the view of everything. In the not so far off distance she could see smoke rising and the soft glow of flames reflecting off the windows of other buildings.

She looked down to the metal traffic pole wrapped around her waist tightly, binding her to the structure, and became aware of the metal digging into her back and waist. Well that would certainly explain the difficulty she had in breathing. And of course it didn't help to be up so high. She looked around woozily, wishing her head would stop throbbing already. There was no sign of Hal. Had he left her here alone? Was he setting a trap for Megamind? Had Hal already done something to him? With so many questions swimming around in her head, and the throbbing pain, she began to feel sick and had to close her eyes once more and attempted to take in slow breaths.

Her train of thoughts stopped as he landed in front of her, and anger boiled in her chest as she took in the smug smile on his face. It was far too arrogant; he was up to something dirty. He placed the camera down before swaggering towards her. It was so unlike the Hal she had worked with; the Hal she thought she knew.

Somehow though, it all made sense; his change in personality. For once, Hal didn't have to be the guy getting pushed around. For once, he didn't have to take orders. For once, he was one the dishing it all out.

Hold on a second…was she really justifying his behavior? Of course not! She was just doing what any good reporter would do: look at the situation from all angles. Sometimes you had to think like the other guy to make sense of it all. And looking at it all, she could see how he had become so deluded and mad with power.

"You still have time Roxie… it's never too late." He leaned over her with his right arm resting just above her head. Roxanne looked away from him, her face stubborn to not react to him. As much as she wanted to lash out at him, she knew that now was not the time for that, not with him being so angry.

"Aw don't be like that Roxaroo. I was just having some fun. Don't be mad at me." He reached out his other hand, placing it just under her chin to make her look at him. "Come on…what do ya say? How about being with someone totally awesome for a change? I could rock your world baby." Hal waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

With an angry snarl Roxanne spat into his face. Hal backed up, wiping his eye before he threw out a swift hand and backhanded her across the face. The slap echoed in the silence before Roxanne exhaled the breath that she had held as she attempted to breathe out the pain. As the pain coursed through her head, and her brain grew dizzy from the lack of oxygen she suffered from not being able to take a full breath, Roxanne realized that for the first time, in all the years that she had ever been kidnapped by a villain, she was in actual danger…she had actually been hurt.

He leaned over her now, and his eyes glowed angrily as he snarled. His voice was low and dangerous as he moved close to speak into her ear, his hands gripping her arms so tightly she thought he'd break them. Hot tears prickled the corners of eyes as she bit back a scream of pain.

"I will destroy this city. I'm going to find that disgusting blue freak of yours and bring him here. I'll kill you right in front of him… and then I'll destroy him." he pushed her back into the metal pole, digging it into her back. Roxanne let out a slight grunt of pain. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting to her. Hal turned back to the camera; he wrenched it from the tripod and pointed it at himself.

"Hey Metro Losers; they say that Metro Tower is supposed to be a symbol of the strength of our city. But for me all it reminds me of is the day this woman viciously ripped out my heart! And I hate reminders! So what say I tear down the tower, before I destroy the rest of your lame city?"

Roxanne looked up to him confused. Ripped out his heart? Then she realized; the night that he had left her there before her date with "Bernard", and then that day she had come home to find her apartment in shambles. Hal had crossed from creepy, to stalker, to flat out psycho. A deluded psycho. She realized that he was still talking, clearly going on some cliché rant about how he would tear down the city in revenge at all those who had ever made his life Hell when he was still a "loser weakling".

"Roxie here seems to think that Megamind is going to come and save you all. Oh wait…isn't he your Overlord?" Hal laughed bitterly. "He's a lame weakling in a costume! He's never won an actual fight in his life! He's a loser. If he were anything of value, he'd be here already… getting his brains splattered to the ground, in a lame-o attempt to save his girl."

"Megamind is worth more than you could ever be." Roxanne stated shakily. "He's worth ten of you." She defended. Hal paused, clearly trying to gather his thoughts through his anger. His eyes flashed red as he looked to the camera once more.

"Megamind! It's time we settled this. You created what I am so you could have someone to fight…so why not come at me? This is my city now… and I will tear it down brick by brick! Everyone that lives here will become my prisoners! Unless you think you can stop me." Not a sound could be heard as every citizen in Metro City clung to Hal's words. Clearly in the time he had been gone Hal had managed to do some serious hacking; his face was displayed on every television in the area; his voice echoed through every speaker in the city. The stadium screen in front of what had been Metro Man's museum was broadcasting for all those in the street, as were the several screens set on buildings throughout the area.

"You have one hour. And just to make sure you don't chicken out…I took a note out of your book! I have a little something of yours. Just a little something special…"

He turned the camera to show Roxanne. She was slumping now, biting back the sobs that threatened to fall, and trying to take in deep breaths through the pressure of the tight poles that bound her to the tower's spindle.

"Go on Roxie. Beg! Beg for your hero!" Hal goaded her. Roxanne looked as if she was about to break. She took as deep a breath as she could; steeling herself.

"Megamind…please." She couldn't bring herself to look at the camera…it'd be too close to looking into his eyes… and too close to admitting she'd gone completely against his wishes and made herself bait. Granted she never thought her plans would turn out this way.

"We…we need your help Megamind. Hal can say whatever he wants about you, but it's not true. I  _know_  it's not true. I know the real Megamind…" she paused for a moment, taking in a breath before beginning again, her voice grew stronger as she spoke. She looked to the camera now; the bruise on her cheekbone was already able to be clearly seen. "And the Megamind I know is determined and smart. He never stops fighting; even when there's no chance of winning!" she pulled her eyes from the camera for a moment to look to Hal before making her decision. She didn't care what happened to her now, as long as Hal was stopped. She turned her eyes back to the lens and wore that all too familiar determined expression upon her face.

"But you have a chance…you can save this city! Prove everyone else wrong. Prove Hal wrong. We all need you…." She attempted to shift, the poles still digging into her body. She exhaled, her eyes pleading, and she imagined that her gaze was boring into his. "I need you." Her voice was soft… and only the pair of them would know that had this conversation been in private she would have tacked his first name onto the end.

Hal swung the camera back to himself.

"It's like I said….one hour. If you're not here, she's going down first. You say this is your city…prove it. Don't keep me waiting." He warned before he flicked the camera off and with a last snarl at Roxanne, took back to the skies.

Once more, silence settled in around her. Roxanne attempted to shift and the metal dug into the bruises that were surely forming. It had been what now…twenty minutes? That was plenty of time to get from the Evil Lair to here. And surely he would have heard Hal's demands. So what was taking so long? Why wasn't he here? She ran through every possible scenario in her head…what if he was still fixing that giant machine he had been working on? What if, by some chance, he had no idea she was gone? No, surely the alerts in the Lair would have gone off. And she would never once doubt in his coming to rescue her. She knew, without a doubt or question in her mind that he would always come for her. So where was he?

And that was when the one thing she was trying to not consider had to be considered; what if Hal had done something to him already? Made it impossible for him to come to make him look bad? To dash everyone's hopes of being saved? What if Hal had done something to make it impossible for Megamind to save the city? It would be all her fault and she knew it. She was the one who had put herself up as bait, knowing that Megamind would come for her. Then she went and begged for him to stop Hal. If something happened to him, because of her, she'd have no one to blame but herself. By making herself bait, she made him bait. She hung her head, taking slow breaths, trying not to cry or scream out. She didn't want to even think about what Hal might be capable of.

She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting there before Hal returned. He sauntered over to her once more, his smirk was back on his face.

"It's getting awfully late Roxie. Looks like your boyfriend isn't coming. It's sort of sad isn't it? He seemed so protective. He should have been watching you a little more closely." He held what were the remains of her cell phone in his hand before throwing it down at her feet. "Not like it matters anyway... no one would have believed he could save anyone. He's a loser Roxie… and no one likes a loser. Especially not one that's so easily disposable."

Roxanne's blood ran cold. Her blue eyes snapped to his.

"What did you do to him?"

Hal smirked evilly.

"The hour's almost up…better get this show on the road." He took a great loop into the sky and flew down the building's side. The building gave  great shudder and her feet slipped under her; the pole dug into her skin as it kept her up. Hal was tearing the tower down with her still tied to it! He stopped as he heard Roxanne shout out his name desperately and returned to float just in front of her.

"Hal please…you don't have to do this. I know there is still good in you." She watched as Hal's face dropped, almost sympathetically.

He didn't want to have to crush her like this, but she had to know the truth.

"You're so naïve Roxie. You see the good in everybody, even when it's not there. Heroes don't exist, Roxie. There's no knight on a white horse; there's no brave hero to rescue the damsel. You're living in a fantasy." His tone and expression grew bitterer as he spoke, and he watched as her gaze dropped to the ground. "There is no Easter Bunny, there is no Tooth Fairy, and there is no Queen of England." Roxanne looked to him now, her eyebrows arching ever so slightly at that last ludicrous statement. "There is no such thing as heroes Roxie. No one comes swooping in to save the day. No one is there to beat up the bad guy. And no one is there to save the girl. And there is definitely not good in everyone. This is the real world Roxie…and you need to wake up!"

Roxanne became aware of the dark clouds rolling in around them just in time for them to flash dangerously. Lightning this low?

The clouds grew, and suddenly music blasted out from them as a dazzling display of lights streamed out from behind the clouds' source. Rivers of lights seemed to stream up from the ground before becoming hidden in the clouds.

"Hal Schtewart! I have heard your call to challenge me! Well I have just one thing to say to that!" as his voice echoed out Roxanne felt her heart swell with a mixture of relief and joy. He was okay! He was okay and he was here to save her! Her face broke out into a smile and her eyes shined as she looked above her.

Hal, Roxanne, and everyone below watched in awe as a giant replica of Megamind's head, made completely from Brain Bots, broke through the clouds.

"Bring it on!" the giant mouth opened up and out of it shot Megamind atop an impressive hover bike. He shot past Hal just in time for the mouth to chomp down on the red-haired enemy. Roxanne couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the sight of him. Hal had her believing that he had finished off the blue man, but here he was, as fantastic as ever. And then she realized what else had been hiding behind the clouds; what had provided that spectacular light show and the clouds. She had been clued in that the clouds before had been provided by the brain-bots. But this was far grander than anything he had done before, which clearly had called for the colossal shape she found herself looking at now. Was that actually…a spaceship? It looked like a grand mix between space ship and blimp. Was that what all the parts he had ordered from Romania had gone to; a spaceship, a hover bike and the thousands of brain bots that made up his giant head replica?

Megamind came to a stop in front of Roxanne just in time for the building to shudder again. Her eyes looked to him, taking in his face.

"I thought he had done something to you! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Yes well, let's make sure we both make it out of here alright. Alright?" he attempted a reassuring smile and pulled at the poles around her. When they didn't give at all he instead took the pistol from his thigh and shot the poles away. It wasn't a moment too soon either as the building began to fall. Gripping his torso tightly, Roxanne hung on as he swung her onto his lap and steered the bike away.

There was a giant explosion behind them and Roxanne turned her head to see many of the brain bots falling to the ground, the imitation now burst apart. Hal glared after the pair, grasping the top half of the tower and throwing it in their wake.

"You won't get away that easy!" he yelled.

Megamind heart Roxanne gasp in his ear and her arms squeezing around him tighter.

"Faster! Faster faster faster!" she pleaded. He turned his head just enough to see the piece of the tower Hal had knocked down barreling towards them. He urged the bike forward; trying to steer away from the impending danger. They lurched forward as the tip of the tower hit their engines. Megamind fought to regain control but knew it was a losing battle. His eyes searched around frantically before finding the awnings of nearby buildings.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he tossed her in the direction, watching her land and roll across the canopies. Not the best idea, but it kept her from getting seriously injured at least.

Roxanne tumbled over and landed hard on the ground; her left wrist burned in pain when she landed on the ground as she tried and failed to keep her head from hitting the sidewalk. Once more her vision blurred and all other senses seemed to tune out.

When her vision finally returned she looked around, struggling to see through the dust. It was eerily silent. The tower had finally come to a stop and she followed it's shape with her eyes. It was like another fist to the stomach as she saw its top spindle impaled into a form that rested at the foot of the fountain.

"Mykael!" her scream echoed over the now silent streets. She staggered to her feet, ignoring her aching ankle and back and rushed over. No! No, this couldn't be happening! He had to be alright!

She rushed to him and dropped to her knees beside him. She cradled his head in her hand, turning it carefully to bring his gaze to hers. He let out a weak cough; green eyes meeting blue before closing again.

"Mykael! Please...please wake up!"

Hal landed behind her and laughed evilly.

"Hah! That was too easy! And now…it's your turn-" he let out a yelp as a large robot foot landed only inches from where he stood. He turned and looked up to the behemoth that stood above him. It was the same robot he had fought before, only vastly improved. The rockets had grown, and the guns had multiplied; giant spikes adorned the back and arms of the robot.

Roxanne watched as Hal rushed forward and threw a punch that the robot deflected easily and sent Hal flying backwards. And then she saw him, standing inside of the glass dome, controlling the robot; Megamind!

So if he was up there that could only mean…

She turned and watched as the blue alien lying before her turned the watch, transforming back into Minion. He lay feebly in his now smashed bowl, only a small puddle of water underneath him. He gave a weak cough, looking up the Roxanne with guilty eyes.

"The jig is up, isn't it Ms. Ritchi?"

"Oh Minion; are you okay?" she knew it was a stupid question, but it was all her already shocked mind could come up with.

"I'll be fine. Sir will be furious I didn't get you out of here like I was supposed to."

"Well there's always a Plan B, isn't there?" she smiled to her fishy friend and tried to be encouraging. He returned it as well, nodding in his fishy way.

"And a backup plan for every backup plan." he said.

Slowly she reached out, hesitating before she picked him up and placed him into the fountain gently.

"Thank you Ms. Ritchi."

"Hey, you saved my life…it's the least I could do." She smiled to him but their attention was diverted as a large crash sounded behind them. Hal and Megamind were locked in battle; both already showing signs of wear. She watched as Hal grabbed Megamind and threw him up into the air. He followed him, and with a sharp downward throw, tore the rockets from the metal body. The two fell back to the ground and Megamind staggered to gain his feet. Already the metal body was dented and scratched, and Hal; while showing no signs of injury, was looking positively insane. Megamind brought the robot to a stand and charged at Hal. The two locked hands, trying to push the other down in a pseudo-sumo fight.

"I didn't give you these powers so you could go around hitting women and killing innocent citizens!" Megamind groaned before gaining a step forward.

"I only agreed to be a hero because you told me I'd get the girl. What a laugh. You lied to me the whole time. You lied and went home to laugh about it with that stupid little tramp!" Hal grunted as a metallic fist shot forward, hitting him square in the jaw.

"That is about enough out of you!" Megamind was enraged now. The battle ensued as Hal regained his footing. The robot suit was stronger this time, he couldn't deny that. But he wasn't about to lose. He refused to put up with being laughed at any longer.

Change of plans; the alien dies first.

He allowed one last hit, sailing through the air after Megamind backhanded him into the pavement and the force tunneled him into the street.

"Oh ho-ho! Not so tough now, are we?" Megamind exclaimed.

Hal burst from the street and threw a car in Megamind's direction. With a blast of super speed Hal propelled himself forwards, blasting through the protective glass dome and out the other side, taking Megamind with him. He landed to the ground, punching the blue man forwards again.

"It was really funny wasn't it; laughing at the really cool guy! It was just one big fun party! Wasn't it? Well…I don't hear you laughing anymore!" He swung out to hit Megamind but the blue-skinned man dodged it, thankful for his quick-footedness as he moved around Hal. It was all for naught as Hal blasted forward and grabbed him and threw him roughly. Megamind landed with a groan onto a nearby car and the windshield cracked under him. He scrambled from the hood, but wasn't quick enough as once more Hal grabbed him and threw him into a building. Megamind slid down the cracked stone and fell into a heap on the ground. Every inch of his body ached. He slowly stumbled to his feet and looked to the red haired man. It was all too clear that Hal was out for blood. There was murder in his eyes as he approached him.

Megamind reached down for his gun to find an empty holster. It must have fallen out when Hal had knocked him around. The de-fuser gun was back with his ship; he knew this much to be true. The original plan had been to get Roxanne out of there safely, grab the gun and de-fuse Hal. Megamind debated strongly when Minion had come up with the old bait-and-switch plan, but at his friend's urging to help he knew that he had no other choice, and was grateful to have such a good friend. Now it was all a matter of getting back up to the ship.

The only problem was the hover bike was broken in the middle of the street and he was locked in battle. His head quickly calculated his many options all at once as Hal stalked him.

Roxanne looked around for something; anything that she could use to at least distract Hal long enough to let Megamind regain his footing and get away. Her eyes caught the faintest glow of blue and she rushed to it. It was his pistol! That all too familiar gun...

 _Gun…gun! The defuser gun_!

They had been over the need to de-fuse Hal countless times, and she knew they had no hope of doing that unless they had the gun. She knew also that to get the powers out they had to take the same route they went in…which meant they'd need to get close. She hurried to Minion and skidded to her knees as she came to the edge of the fountain.

"Minion! We need the de-fuser gun! Where is it!"

"Up in the ship Ms. Ritchi…" the expression on the fish's face was a mix of guilt and curiosity. She whipped around and found that the watch was still attached to the gorilla suit. She snatched it up and searched its buttons. She pressed one of them, hoping against hope that it was the right one.

"Brain bots! We need the defuser gun down here! Pronto!"

"You won't make a fool out of me anymore!" Hal snarled as he came upon Megamind. Megamind circled away from the wall and aimed his body to be thrown back towards the fountain when the inevitable hit came. Hal lifted him up by his collar and Megamind looked over his shoulder, bracing himself for what he knew he was about to endure.

"I made you a hero, you did the fool thing all by yourself!" He did not however find himself being thrown backwards. He instead was tossed into the wall of the building he had only just crashed into. Hal was holding him there by his collar, glaring at him.

"You're so pathetic! No matter what you do you're always on the losing end! How'd you even manage to get a girl like Roxie? You're nobody, you're pathetic… a loser. You'll always be a loser." Ah… here we go. So now he wanted to give the debilitating, confidence-crushing monologues? Had it not been such a serious matter Megamind would have rolled his eyes. "You call yourself some great genius, and you couldn't even save yourself! How did anyone expect you to save the city? You made this way too easy space man. I'm going to get rid of you and make everyone in this city my slave! I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill your girlfriend and that stupid fish of yours! And Metro City will be mine! Finally everyone will bow down to me!" Hal had given a monologue worthy of an acting award and Megamind couldn't help but retort.

"That's quite the speech Hal Schtewart. Been watching movies have we?"

"I'm going to pop your head like the zit you are!" Hal growled, and placed his hands around Megamind's head. He began to squeeze his hands slowly.

"Put him down Hal." Roxanne's voice was strong as she spoke. She held the front of the pistol pointed into his back. He froze and dropped Megamind before he turned around and smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Roxie…you really think you're gonna do anything with that teeny little gun?"

She continued to hold it pointed at him, raising it to the middle of his chest. She took a step back, baiting him towards her.

"Oh I dunno Hal; I figure it's worth a shot." She raised it again, pointing up to his face. She saw the tiniest flicker of fear in his eyes before he regained his glare.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Try me." She spun the strange wheel on it and kept her aim. His eyebrows rose but a fraction, following its aim into the middle of his face. "Who knows though, I could be wrong. It might not work. After all I am just a _stupid tramp_ , right Hal?" she cocked the gun into place and pulled the trigger. Her aim was true and he was sent back as the blue beam hit him square in the face. It hadn't done its intended setting, which she hadn't expected it to; the gun had never worked on Metro Man so why would this be any different? But it had been enough to distract him. Hal composed himself; hate pouring out of his expression as he glared at Roxanne.

"That was a real good try Roxie… it's too bad it didn't work." His fists were clenched; he was clearly ready to hit her again.

"You're right Hal, it didn't. But that one might." She nodded over his shoulder with a smug look on her face. Hal turned to see Megamind standing once more, this time with a large and unusual looking gun in his hands, a set of brainbots hovered just behind his shoulders. And then Hal noticed the enraged look on Megamind's face.

"Nobody touches my girl." Megamind thrust the gun up and pulled the trigger, the powers left from their entrance route and returned into the gun. They watched as Hal shrunk; as if his insides were being vacuumed out. He finally fell to the ground as a useless pile of jelly.

Roxanne looked to Megamind and their eyes locked. They were both off worse for the wear; both bruised, scuffed, dirty and beaten.

But all that mattered right then and there was that the threat was over, and that her hero was standing in front of her alive even if not well, and that he had saved her; he had saved everyone. The two needed no words as he dropped his gun and they simultaneously rushed forward and their lips met in a fierce kiss and their limbs tangled around one another.

Megamind pulled her in closer, and his hand clenched in the fabric on her back; his other hand cradled the back of her head, entangling in her brown locks. She wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, and her free hand gripped into the fabric on his chest. A sound of desperation crawled from his throat as his lips overtook hers, thanking the heavens above that she was here in his arms.

Bruises and bumps no longer mattered; all pain was forgotten as they clung to one another, grateful that each had survived. But it was more than that; it was a complete and soul-bared declaration of love that needed no words. They had completely and utterly gone out on a limb to protect the other, and there were no words to be used to express what they were feeling.

Slowly the two broke apart and Roxanne loosened her grip around his neck, her other hand remained buried in a tight fist in his shirtfront, not intending to let go. He relinquished the hold of one of his hands and brought it up to rest along her bruised cheek to cradle it.

"Sir! You did it!" the call came from the fountain and Megamind rushed over.

"Minion!" he sat on the edge of the fountain and he looked down to his friend, taking in the damaged gorilla suit and smashed bowl. His best friend had gone out on quite a limb for him as well, all to protect himself, Roxanne, and to help to save the city.

"Oh Minion, you fantastic fish you. I've never been prouder to call you my friend."

"Just doing my job, Sir."

"No Minion…it's more than that. You were doing what a brother does." Megamind smiled to him as Minion swelled in pride. For that's truly what the two were. They were more than Sir and Minion, and they were more than two best friends. They had grown up together, gone through trials and tribulations, learned life lessons and how to survive. The two truly were brothers. Roxanne rested her head upon Megamind's shoulder, and smiled to Minion.

"I have a lot to thank you for as well Minion."

The fish opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as the sounds of sirens filled the air. The door of one of the cars that had pulled up flung open and out stepped David Pearce, warden of the jail Megamind had spent so many years in. He hurried over and pushed his way through citizens. Megamind became aware of the crowd that was standing around, some still coming out of their hiding places. How long had they been there? They began to cheer and clap and he heard his name looping in their cheer. The warden approached the pair and looked to Megamind who had risen to his feet.

"You got him?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Warden." Megamind replied. Roxanne noted the tone of respect he had for the older gentleman. He motioned to the lump on the ground not far from where they stood. "Hal Schtewart…he's all yours sir." He attempted a smile to the man who, after a moment of looking from Hal, to Megamind, to Roxanne and back to his former ward returned the smile, clapping Megamind on the shoulder.

"Job well done, son. I'm proud of you." He gave Megamind's shoulder a light squeeze before he turned and waved over a set of officers who quickly surrounded Hal and slapped him into restraints. The crowd flooded in and their cheering grew louder.

"Roxanne?" Megamind took a cautious step back and his hand reached for the pistol that sat in her back pocket. Her hand grabbed his gently and a smile stretched across her lips.

"You're the hero now…they want to thank you."

"Me? The hero?" Megamind couldn't help but smile as the crowd surrounded them, cheering and clapping loudly. Minion jumped up and down in the fountain water; his face was bright as he cheered "We did it!" over and over again.

Realization finally clicked into place for the blue space man; he had won, and the city that had for so long shunned him was now cheering for him; their hero! They were accepting him! It took one look to the smiling woman beside him; her eyes so full of love and pride, to know for certain;

He truly had won.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne remained surrounded by a large circle of citizens who had continued to declare their praise and thanks. Megamind had called for the bots to bring one of Minion's spare suits and Roxanne watched anxiously as Megamind transferred his friend into the new suit. No sooner had he finished with that task that the crowd came towards them once more, and attempted to get pictures with Minion.

Roxanne was in awe at how Megamind had managed to break from his suspicion at the crowd, albeit hesitantly at first, and had taken to greeting all those that he could. She noticed how he would repeat every name he learned, etching it into his memory with the owners' face; certainly something Metro Man had never done. He had certainly never taken the time to get to know any of his "fans", and yet here was Megamind; someone who had been so cruelly shunned from the city, now being celebrated and gladly learning all the names and persons that he could.

A KMCP 8 news van pulled up and a short, young reporter with curly red hair jumped out. She was followed by a lanky cameraman who turned on the camera and aimed at the woman. She quickly burst her way through the crowd; shoving several people aside in her race to get to the center.

"This is Serah Lawson for KMCP news channel 8. I'm standing in the heart of the city, where Megamind has just defeated Titan and saved our city."

"Serah?" Roxanne looked to the fellow reporter in a mixture of anger and disbelief. Serah was a newer reporter who was still trying to make her mark at the station. She had been given the task of reporting on the smaller stories around the city but was constantly trying to nose her way into Roxanne's stories. She shoved her way through the crowd and practically pressed the microphone into the hero's face.

"Well, Megamind! That was quite an impressive display there! Tell me, how does it feel to now be Metro City's new hero?"

"Well I…" he stammered.

"No comment." Roxanne shifted to stand just in front of Megamind and glared at the woman before her. Serah looked to Roxanne and her face switched between shock and fake surprise before landing on a rather forced smile.

"Roxanne! Great to see you're okay! That was quite a gripping speech we heard from you earlier! Care to give a comment on the extent of your relationship with Megamind?" she asked brightly. Some of the citizens who were nearer to the two women had now turned their attention to them, intent on hearing Roxanne's answer, and excited to see what they thought would be another good fight; you could already feel the tension between the pair of reporters.

"What do you think you're doing? This is  _my_  territory." Roxanne crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed. Serah was new to KMCP, but she was just a little too pushy; one of those paparazzi type reporters that stalked and heckled their intended target until they got the answer they wanted or an answer they could twist into something workable. Serah continued on trying to force her smile, clearly not seeing the reason Roxanne was so upset. She was just doing what any good reporter would do; getting the story. …Wasn't she?

"Well, I didn't see you covering this story so I thought I'd swing by! It's great for ratings!"

" _Covering_  this story? For the entire afternoon I've  _been_  the damn story! Who do you think it was that tracked down Hal? Who do you think was tied to that tower? I didn't see you out there getting slammed into walls!" Roxanne looked to the camera man and signaled him to cut. He looked to Serah, who shook her head before turning back to Roxanne. Roxanne glared at him, looking positively dangerous. He finally clicked the camera off before he lowered it from his shoulder. Roxanne's eyes flicked back to Serah who was struggling to keep a steely composure on her face.

"I'm just doing my job. If I have to step on a few toes to get above you then I will." She said. Roxanne stepped forward and she towered over the shorter reporter.

"News flash Serah, there's one thing you can't take from another reporter: her territory. This city...and its hero are  _my_  territory. Go back to your traffic reports and back off." Roxanne's world chose that particular moment to swoop out from under her as her adrenaline rush from earlier dropped away. She stumbled forwards but was stopped as a pair of lithe arms wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"Okay. That's enough for now my little firebrand." Megamind's voice was close to her ear as he brought her to her feet; stumbling himself. Slowly he backed up, setting the pair of them down on the edge of the fountain to sit, keeping an arm wrapped around Roxanne's shoulders. He was grateful when the warden stepped forward and began to corral everybody to stand back.

"There's nothing to see here folks. I'm sure you're all very grateful and would like to thank Megamind, but it looks like our hero needs some rest." He turned his face and looked back at the aforementioned man with a twinkle of pride gleaming in his eyes. Anyone that had been paying attention would have seen Serah turning a bright shade of red with her bottom lip puckering outwards before she finally turned around and stormed back to the news van. The Warden turned and approached Minion.

"Take care of these two; they'll need your expertise." 

"Of course, Warden!" Minion smiled lopsidedly, giving the man a salute.

Roxanne's confused expression did not go unnoticed by her blue hero, who merely chuckled. He gave her a gentle squeeze with the arm he had slung around her shoulders.

"You won't find a medical expertise better than Minion anywhere. He's had a lot of practice over the years."

"Alright then folks, move along there. Let them through. You can get all your thanks and questions in at a later date." David pushed through the crowd, ushering them all to stand aside and let the trio through.

* * *

 

When they finally returned back to the Lair Minion had to literally carry the pair from the car and into the living quarters. Their exhaustion and pain had finally caught up with them as soon as they sat down on the plush seats of the car and their bodies protested when they tried to stand once more.

Minion gingerly sat them on the plush couch of the sitting room and looked at them both with a rather stern expression.

"Now I don't want either of you to move. You both need a thorough examination, a hot bath, and a meal, and then sleep. And I don't want to hear any arguing. Now stay put." He turned and left the room, looking back before walking out the door to make sure that they had in fact not moved. Roxanne slowly leaned over and rested her head against Megamind's shoulder and smirked.

"Is he always such a mother hen?"

"Only when he needs to be. There's been many a time when I've come back completely bruised and banged up and he's been there to mend my wounds. And many more times when I've tried to get back to planning when I should have been resting." Megamind told her.

Minion soon returned, carrying a large medical bag in his hands. He looked between the two of them, settling on Megamind first. He helped the blue man to his feet and moved him behind the curtained cot that the brain bots had set up in his short absence. After well over a grueling hour of meticulously cleaning and dressing the many cuts and scrapes he had endured that day, Minion finally finished; he had diagnosed his friend with a concussion, only very slight thanks to his larger cranium, and many bruises. He had wrapped the hand that Megamind had attempted to punch Hal with, knowing all too well that the bandages would be off before the fractures were healed.

During the entire exchange Roxanne couldn't help but be in total awe of just how professional Minion could really be. His tone had gone from the normal jovial one to one that a doctor would carry during surgery. The pair came out from behind the curtain and Minion turned to Roxanne, noting just how many hits her own head had taken that day. He'd always known that she was stronger than she looked, of course, but she was still human after all, and she had taken quite a beating. He held out a hand to offer to help her off the couch.

Roxanne liked the fish, and trusted him, but she couldn't mask the small flicker of uncertainty that flashed through her eyes. It had been years since she had disrobed for a man that wasn't her personal doctor.

"I promise to keep a doctor's eye about everything Ms. Ritchi." Their eyes met and she finally nodded.

"You're in the best of care Roxanne." Megamind assured her before kissing the top of her head.

It had been a rather tedious process for her as well. She had suffered a fairly serious concussion and a rather badly sprained wrist along with her many bumps and bruises. And then there was the subject of her back and ribs. Those had, by far, been the worst; cracked ribs, and a badly bruised back. She didn't realize until she tried to stand back up just how much pain she was truly in.

"We're lucky he didn't break your back." Minion muttered as he gently examined her back. It was a struggle to not cause her any more pain than necessary while still trying to ensure nothing had been broken. It was a small blessing that his robotic hands had sensors built into them. Minion fretted heavily over Roxanne's concussion, and he felt lucky that they had any sort of medical equipment on hand that they might need; though he silently prayed that they would not need to employ them.

"All right then; you both need a good salt soak and then dinner. It's just a good thing we had that second tub installed-" any other comments he had been about to make were lost as he quickly covered up his mouth, clearly having let loose yet another secret.

"But…wait. I thought there was only one tub here?" Roxanne questioned, looking to Megamind.

"Well yes…it was  _supposed_  to be a  _surprise,_ but I wasn't able to give it to you earlier Roxanne. You see, I wasn't sure how long it would be until we caught Hal, and what with you staying here well…come and see." Megamind slowly rose to his feet, struggling to not groan in pain. He took her hand in his un-bandaged one and led her down the hall.

They passed by his room and stopped at another room a few doors away; Roxanne recognized it to be one that had been used for storage. The door was pushed open and a gasp escaped her throat. The room had been fully redone and furnished into a lavish bedroom. There was a thick carpet of deep blue, a large closet, a chair, and two night-stands, and in the middle of the room was a large plush bed with pillows of varying sizes and shades of blue piled before the headboard. A door to the side was opened and she could hear the sounds of Minion filling a tub.

"This is…." Her voice trailed off as she stepped inside of the room, her eyes taking in every detail.

"A room; for you, I figured it would be best to give you accommodations of your own. I've had the brain bots working on it since that first night." He smiled to her. "Now this is in no way kicking you out of my bed." He chuckled, clearly trying to backtrack and save himself from any wrong ideas that she might have gotten. "But, I figured it's always nice to have a little space of your own. I figured it would be best since Hal had found a hobby in destroying your apartment."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. It'll be nice to have a shower and room to change into instead of us fighting over your shower." She teased him.

Minion exited the bathroom to see the pair locked in a tender kiss and sighed. It wasn't that he disliked Roxanne; it was quite the opposite actually. But his maternal instincts were kicking in; his wards needed to rest to heal, and he wouldn't stand for any insubordination on that.

"Okay, enough lollygagging! To your baths, the pair of you! I'll get supper started." Minion left the room, shaking his head and muttering all the while about "disorderly patients".

"Geeze, he could have gone into the hospital field for all his charm." Roxanne smirked, never having seen the fish act in such a way.

"Yes well, we had better listen to the doctor then, shouldn't we?" he smirked to her before holding out a hand to direct her to her own bath before leaving to go to his own.

Roxanne had soaked until the water went cold. She rose from the tub and jumped at the reflection in the mirror. It was the first time she had seen herself in a mirror all day and her reflection scared her. Her cheek was a mixture of black and purple swelling and she winced as she brought a hand to it.

_How is it that a guy always knows how to hit a girl across the face just right?_

Her other cheek sported a red scrape, as did her shoulders and arms. She had already been aware of the bruising across her abdomen from her bath, but now that she had a mirror, she just had to know. She turned around and lowered her towel to get a look at what was sure to be a mix of colors. Her back was lined with crisscrossing bruises from the multiple times Hal had thrown her up and caught her and even more from the poles she had been restrained with. She groaned as she touched one with her hand.

"Roxanne? Dinner's ready!" Megamind voice called from outside her door. She sighed and gave her bruises one last look before cautiously slipping into her clothes.

* * *

 

Roxanne snapped from her sleep and her breath came out in heavy pants. She looked around the room, realizing it was the one she had been gifted. Her brain slowly registered that she must have been carried in because the last thing from that night she remembered was sitting down for a hot bowl of soup for dinner. She shivered; the nightmare she had awoken from had chilled her to the core.

It had been all too real; glowing red eyes that had surely meant death; Megamind lying dead on the broken road; tumbling over and over again through the skies before crashing to the ground. Slowly she stood up, her body protesting as she did so. Sliding into her slippers, she tip-toed to the door, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. She felt almost childish to be sneaking around like this, and at her age too! But she already knew better than to disobey Minion when it came to getting the proper rest that one needed. She felt even more foolish to be needing comfort after another nightmare, but this was different, and after the day she had had she really didn't want to be alone. She confirmed that the coast was clear and then quietly made her way down the hall; she opened the door to Megamind's room just enough to slip in before quietly closing it behind her. The lump on the bed and the quiet breathing told her that he was already asleep. She attempted to be as quiet as she could but couldn't help but to groan in pain when she lay back down.

"I was wondering when you'd sneak in here, Ms. Ritchi." His voice was quiet as he spoke and she felt the bed shift as he rolled over to face her.

"I had a bad dream." She moved in closer to him and rested her forehead against his. She was glad when she felt his hands come up to gently caress her arms "And I just really didn't want to be alone tonight…Not after everything..." she trailed off and let out a shuddering breath, trying her best to not cry. She hated to feel so weak, but in her defense it had been a very trying day.

"Shhh… it's okay. I'm here. No one will hurt you."

It was such a simple statement, but something about it moved her. She knew instantly exactly how she felt about him; something inside of her had finally fully opened and she knew for sure. Roxanne moved forward and she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. That part of her that had been telling her to go slow; to not rush into anything, was becoming quieter. Roxanne was no stranger to heartbreak; and though she knew that she trusted Megamind, there was still that remembrance of pain that had held her back. She had only had a few relationships since college, and none had lasted very long at all.

Of course, it had never helped your dating life to have everyone think that you were dating the bulked up city hero.

But the few relationships that she had been in had all ended in hurt and in betrayal. She knew that wouldn't happen here. She knew that he would never break her trust again. Roxanne knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her the first time, but that he had rather wanted to avoid heartbreak himself. She finally knew how she felt for sure, and she knew what she wanted.

The way she moved into him, gripping his arm tightly, made Megamind deepen the kiss. She had come to him for comfort once again. He had known for a long time now just how much he cared for the woman he was currently holding. He had known what his heart felt and wanted; but having her here, displaying how desperately she had needed him, made those feelings grow.

He had saved her earlier that day, but she had already long since saved him.

He loved her, and that was that.

He was plain and simple giant blue head over heels in love with Roxanne Ritchi.

Roxanne managed to wrap her arm around the back of his neck with her other hand placed upon his chest. His arms went to wrap around her back, daring to bring her in closer. She let out an involuntary yelp of pain and she jerked back from him.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He sat up, leaning over just enough to turn on the table lamp.

"Yea." She let out a slow breath, a hand coming to her ribs. "I guess I'm just a little sore." She frowned, brushing her bangs from her eyes. He raised an eyebrow skeptically; he knew that she was trying to be tough. "Okay, a lot sore. I'm pretty bruised." she admitted.

"…how bad is it?" his eyes darkened, once more wishing that he had beat Hal to a pulp. Roxanne looked to him and then away, but he still caught the flash of nervousness in her eyes.

"Roxanne...how bad?" he asked again, his voice gentle. Taking in a deep breath, Roxanne turned around and pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal the canvas that was her back. She felt a cool hand reach out, lightly tracing along the bruises. It was but a minute later when his fingers covered hers and rolled her shirt back down. A soft hand beckoned on her shoulder to turn back around and he lifted his other hand and caressed her bruised cheek. She was glad his hand was cooler than normal because it felt so good on the swollen flesh.

She closed her eyes as she rested her face into his hand. She moved in for a hug and once more her vision swirled, sending her careening into his forehead. They both let out a gasp of pain before chuckling at their terrible coordination. He moved again, slowly this time, to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. For a moment they were lost in pure bliss; until she somehow managed to lean upon his wrapped wrist, which elicited another jolt of pain from him.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Roxanne chuckled. The pair slowly sat back and each was careful of their own injuries as they moved.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" she bit her lip. He looked to her, shaking his head.

"Regrettably it would seem not. That's not saying I wouldn't want it to. I would very much want to- with you-what I mean. I-oh now I just sound like a fool." He sighed. Roxanne giggled and placed a single finger across his lips.

"No, you don't. You're sweet. And I know what you mean…I feel the same way." She blushed brightly, seeing his cheeks and ears turn that adorable shade of fuchsia. "But I guess we'll have to just listen to Minion and actually get our rest to heal up. Nanny Fish wins again."

Megamind chuckled as he laid back down, turning the lamp off. He held an arm out for her and she slowly lay back down, and curled down into his chest, her head resting upon the crook in his shoulder.

"Well, if you're not terribly opposed to it then, I'm perfectly content to spend the rest of my night just like this. There's no need for us to rush anything at all. We have all the time in the world now Ms. Ritchi. And right now, I'm perfectly happy to just be here."

"How is it you can be such an evil genius, and such a romantic poet at the same time?" she smirked.

"I'm a man of many talents."

It was her turn to laugh now. She gave him as gentle a hug as she dared.

"Well then, I'm perfectly happy to be just like this too."

With a slight turn of his head, Megamind brought his free hand up to her chin and he guided her up into a soft kiss.

_Man he was good at that._

When they parted he rested his forehead against hers, his nose brushing hers. He steeled himself, hoping he would get the response he so desperately wished for.

"I love you."

"I love you too..Mykael."

They slowly drifted off to sleep, perfectly content with their night. For they both knew just how much they cared, and how much they didn't want to spoil anything by rushing in too fast or going too far before the time was right. For now they were perfectly happy to just have one another, alive, bruised, but well, and in one another's arms. For now they were perfectly happy to have their good night words and a kiss goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

" _Love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you." ~Unknown author~_

_"There are some things you can't share without liking each other."~ J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne had spent their first week after the defeat of Hal in a sort of house arrest, under the strict orders of Minion. At first they were hardly allowed to move at all; which neither one minded much at all as they would much rather relish in the fact that after so long of suppressing their feelings for one another they could now openly express them. Both still found it surreal how things had worked out and how quickly they had fallen head over heels for one another. They had both come to openly realize there had been feelings growing even when they were still playing their role of kidnapper and kidnappee. And even though his mistake with the disguise was a painful subject, they both credited it with that ice breaker they really needed to realize their feelings.

Megamind had healed as quickly as he ever did, and was soon bouncing around the Lair with as much energy as ever. This had brought on the rather precarious question from Roxanne when she was still sore and her bruises still visible. As it was it had taken a good bit of convincing on both their parts before Minion finally allowed Roxanne to move around for her second week, if only from one room to the next. Adult or not, she was still injured and he wouldn't have her getting hurt worse.

The pair had been sitting together in the newly dubbed "movie room", waiting as Minion popped another bowl of popcorn before starting their next film for the night. It was quiet, and that was when Megamind realized she had been staring at him.

"What?"

"I don't get it… you got banged up worse than me, so how did I come out looking like a plum?" she moved her arms to reference herself and his eyes flickered instantly to her cheek and then to her torso where he knew that underneath her shirt was hidden a pattern of bruises. He readjusted his hand to slip into hers; blue fingers entwining with peach.

"Well, even though we are mostly similar in genes, my body is more resilient to injury. I can take a lot more than well…than a human could before I get seriously injured. That's not to say I don't get hurt of course." He paused to smile. "Bruises and cuts yes, but my bones are much harder to break. And any injuries I do sustain heal much quicker than yours would." He smiled to her.

"Oh well.." Roxanne blinked, feeling rather stupid that she hadn't thought of that before. "Lucky for that." She smirked as she rested against him once more.

Now that she was allowed to move to another room other than the bedroom Roxanne couldn't help but to ponder how quiet the lair really was without the brain bots buzzing around. Though they generally made little noise as it was, it was odd to not have them floating around the Lair, chewing on a wrench or some various article of clothing. But Megamind had put them to other tasks, namely running nighttime patrols, cleaning up the city, and rebuilding the many structures that had been damaged in the battle against Hal.

The new hero had taken to spending hours in his lab again; repairing and redesigning old weapons so that they could be used for good.

It was a particularly rainy and cold day that Roxanne had followed him in there to watch him in action. Her curiosity peaked when, while petting the spider bot, she noticed something large and oddly shaped concealed under a tarp.

"Hey what's this?"

Neither Megamind nor Minion could move fast enough to stop her, and soon the tarp was on the ground, one corner still gripped in Roxanne's hand. The view she had revealed sent chills down her spine; for there in front of her lay the twisted remains of the hoverbike. It hadn't seemed like such a bad crash at the time, but now looking at the broken and twisted metal she knew that she and Minion were lucky to be alive. The vision of Megamind's body impaled on the tower still haunted her, even with her knowledge that it had really been Minion all along, and she felt another roll of nausea in her stomach. Her attention was diverted as she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and gave said shoulder a very gentle squeeze. She didn't need to look to know who it was and brought her own hand up to cover the hand before she turned her eyes to meet those warm brown ones.

"Code: we survived Minion."

"Code: yes we did." His voice was low, even though he attempted a smile.

"Code: thanks for saving my life."

The fishy fellow smiled brightly to her, squeezing her shoulder again before he moved away and back to the table he and Megamind had been working at. She watched the two men before her and smiled to herself; there was something about almost dying together that brought you closer together, and she couldn't be any more thankful for the two people in her life right now. She felt a swell of pride as she watched them work together, proud of them for all they had accomplished and all they had set out to do.

Megamind had taken his city restoration project even farther than having the brain bots merely clean and repair what had been destroyed in battle; he had bought out an old abandoned mill and had it renovated, turning it into a set of apartments for those who were less fortunate. He wouldn't have someone else not having a home when they so desperately needed one and there was a building just sitting there to rot.

He had already made quite the impression upon the city, and there were already many singing his praises. Of course there were still the few who debated over his turn around; they claimed that he was still a villain. The trio had already known what to expect, but try as they might to reassure him, Megamind couldn't help but feel disheartened at those few who didn't accept him.

* * *

"Personally, I think his turn about is completely and non-arguably real! Look at what he's done already! Not only did he save us from Titan but he's been completely restoring the city! We've all seen those funny little flying robots of his floating about the city cleaning up the mess caused by Titan."

"He's the one that created that freak! He's been torturing our city for years on end-"

"Maybe he only antagonized us because we never really gave him a chance."

Roxanne hated these debate-style news shows. But it was the only remotely interesting thing on, and even though their personal nanny fish had long since allowed them to be up and moving once more, right now all the two cared to do was just sit there together. It was Roxanne's third and last week off from the station and she would much rather spend it relaxing before she had to deal with the barrage of questions she was sure to endure at work.

She snuggled back into Megamind's chest and let out a quiet sigh. She often found herself giggling at just how much like a school-girl she could act when it came to her blue beau. He wrapped the blanket over her more tightly before he hugged her close to him once more. It always surprised her when he did things like this. He could be so secluded from others; he had lived under the alias of a villain; and yet he could be so affectionate towards her. Her eyes focused back to the television to find the man calling for Megamind's head was yelling again.

"The number one thing to realize is that at the end of the day he is still the one that killed Metro Man! This man shouldn't be celebrated! He should be executed!" The channel cut out before flashing to a different newscaster who was clearly trying to remain calm and act as if nothing were wrong; but the damage had been done. She had felt him tense up and shifted just enough to look at him.

"Hey…don't listen to him. No matter what any of us do there will always be critics. But it's up to us to ignore them."

"It doesn't change that they think I'm a murderer." He said morosely. Roxanne frowned, brushing her bangs back.

"And look how many people have already forgiven you! There are so many people in this city that already love you. Just keep up what you're doing and everyone will."

He slumped back and sighed. This hadn't been the first time that someone screamed for his re-incarceration, but it was the violence of execution that struck him this time.

Were there really people who hated him that badly?

"It's those few who don't who matter Roxanne. It's those few who believe I'm a murderer that stand between my life as a free man, or a convict."

Roxanne couldn't help but form her own pout at his solemn mood. He had a point; and she knew that while so very many had already clearly taken to their new hero, there were still those others who would much rather see Megamind convicted.

"There has to be some way to get them to see otherwise."

"To do that you'd have to bring Music Mahn back from the dead…or you know…" he shrugged, and sunk back into the couch, slouching low. Roxanne however was struck by an idea.

It would take a bit of scheming on her part, but wasn't that why she was a "nosy reporter"? Attempting to look nonchalant she turned his wrist over, inspecting the time.

"Hmm…"

"Something the matter?"

"Can I borrow the car?" she asked.

"What?"

_That question came from out of nowhere._

"Well…I just…have an errand to run. I almost forgot about it. And you and Minion both said I was doing really great with it in the invisible mode." She persuaded. It was true; in their third week together Minion had finally deemed Roxanne well enough to move around fully; though he advised that she should still be careful, which of course could have just been his mother hen side talking. Upon a good amount of pleading and debating from Roxanne they had agreed to teach her how to drive the surprisingly complicated Hudson; in its invisible mode. The first few tries had been terrifying for all, but after a few more patient lessons from Minion, who more often drove the car, Roxanne was becoming proficient indeed.

"Well I'm sure Minion would do it for you. Besides, isn't it still your vacation?"

"The station gave me the three weeks I needed to heal up; I just need to pick up a few things; that's all…before the opening of the museum and everything." She smiled to him innocently. He wasn't sure what she was planning but he handed her the keys all the same; he trusted her after all. She swooped in and kissed his cheek before she leapt off the couch, heading to gather her things.

True to her word Roxanne had stopped by her apartment to "pick up a few things", but then she zipped the invisible car down the road, speeding away from her home and to the outskirts of the city. It was much more convenient to be invisible; one could easily make it past cars without being seen, and of course there was the even larger convenience of ignoring the speed limit. It made the journey to her destination even shorter.

Upon arriving she followed the same familiar path from before and after taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, waiting. She could have just barged in like last time, but she needed to be professional about this. The door finally swung open and reavealed a still scruffy Metro Man.

"Roxie?"

She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she walked in past him.

"Come right in…where's my little buddy?"

"He's not here Wayne."

"Ohh-kayy." Wayne eyed her nervously; curious as to why she was here; alone. Was she here to yell at him some more for breaking her trust like he had? Had something happened between her and the blue guy?

"I came here to talk." Roxanne said as she sat down upon one of the plush couches.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" Wayne took a step forward, unable to stop his protective side from seeping out. Try as he might, he had never been able to get Roxanne to be his girl. He had thought for sure they'd become a star couple to rival any other before them, but he had soon found out he was mistaken. Roxanne Ritchi was just not the damsel in distress type. Oh he was hurt at first, but he had soon learned that he could be okay with being her friend. In fact, she had turned out to be one of the best friends he could ask for. Behind the cameras; behind everything that people had wanted to see, the two were best friends, and he had come to regard her as the little sister had never had. They both knew what the public thought they were, and they never denied nor confirmed those suspicions. Who were they to deny the crowd of some excitement? And yes the rumors were great for both of their ratings. And so they had gone for coffee here or a dinner there. She had shown up as his "date" to the formal receptions the pair of them were always required to attend. And they always kept up the image of being close during their on-screen time together. But they both knew where they stood with one another. She could drive him positively insane sometimes with her stubbornness, and he could make her angry with his larger than life ego; she would often get so angry at him she'd go off on hour-long rants, but at the end of the day the pair remained friends. And it was that regard for her that made him as protective as he had always been.

It had always bothered him he'd never been fully honest with her about his childhood, but then again he had never wanted to admit how much of a bully he had been back then. Heck, for a long time he never saw it as being a bully, his ego and his desire to be loved by everyone around had always gotten in the way of that. But as the years went by he had slowly begun to see the truth for what it was, and he didn't like it.

And yes if he was completely honest with himself, he did feel envious at the fact that Roxanne now had someone else to be closerwith than they would ever be.

He watched as Roxanne folded her arms and an eyebrow twitched upwards at his question. Part of her was instantly glad that nearly all of her bruises had faded away; especially the ones that had been easily visible. She could only imagine Wayne's reaction if he had seen them. But even his concern wouldn't help him now; she had instantly prickled at Wayne's accusation.

"No. He didn't. But he might be in danger of getting hurt." She looked up to Wayne, her blue eyes meeting his. Slowly he walked to the couch opposite hers and plopped down into the seat. "A lot of people still believe that he killed you."

"Yea and now a lot of people love him." He had seen the news the day Megamind had saved the city from Titan, and he'd been keeping an eye on it ever since. This meant he had also seen the debate earlier that day and the few other reports of those who didn't believe in such a thing as reformation.

"So you've seen the news then." Roxanne crossed her arms and looked at him; her face set.

"Kinda been hard not to."

"Then you know what they're saying about him! They're talking more jail time Wayne; because of  _your_ lie."

"You know how it works Roxie, no matter what; people will always believe what they want to believe." He had a sneaking suspicion of where she was going with this but he didn't dare to acknowledge it.

"You know, this could all be solved if you just fessed up to everyone."

_And there is was. Roxanne never was one to beat around the bush._

"OH-ho no. No way. Not happening." He crossed his arms.

_He could be such a child sometimes._

"And why not? You owe him! If he's really your "buddy" you'd be out there right now, telling the truth."

Wayne's eyes met hers for but a second before looking away and shrugged his shoulders.

"So that's it then? You're just going to hide out here for the rest of your life?"

"What do you want me to do Roxie? Fly back out there saying "Oh hey everybody, sorry I'm not really dead. That was all so I could take a break?" Maybe I didn't think it all the way through sure, but it seemed pretty good then and I'm not complaining now. But I won't go back Roxie. Because if I go back there one of two things will happen: either they'll want me as their hero again and I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm done; burnt out. Or, they'll hate me. I'd much rather be remembered as the beloved hero who perished trying to save someone, than as the fraud who lied to everyone."

"This is all about your  _ego_? For once can't you just think about somebody besides yourself?"

Wayne sat silently, saying nothing.

"You can be so  _selfish!_  You act like you're some great hero, but deep inside you're still a spoiled bully!" she snapped at him.

_Ouch_.  _That was a hit below the belt...even more so because a voice inside of him nagged him that what she said was the truth. Hang on a second…a bully? That meant she knew._

He looked at her, seeing that glint in her eyes.

_Yup…she definitely knew. Might as well attempt to defend himself; pointless as it was._

"Now that's taking things a bit far Roxie."

"You owe him Wayne, and you owe me too." She said. The two stared off for a moment before he shook his head defiantly.

"I can't do it Rox… I won't. I'm done being the hero. The little guy's smart…he'll figure something out." He looked at her face, seeing it stiffen with anger. "He'll be fine, trust me." Their eyes locked at a stalemate.

Well if he really wanted to do this the hard way Roxanne had come prepared.

"Weren't you the one who admitted that you did a lot of terrible things to him? Don't you want to make it up to him? So why not this? For once lay your damned pride to the side, Wayne!" she held her eyes on him and he held his silence; looking all the more grim as she spoke.

"So that's it then? You're just going to sit here alone for the rest of your life? Hiding out?" she asked. He sank deeper into his cushions at her words, and folded his arms tightly across his broad chest as he looked away from her. "I know you're feeling guilty. But are you really just going to sit here and let it eat away at you? Or do you really care so little?"

He winced that time, but still remained silent. He had no valid argument against her, so why bother? And there was a large part of him that did not want to own up to the truth of his lie.

"Fine then; I guess you leave me no choice."

"What are you talking about?" his gaze snapped to her.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but since  _clearly_ you're not going to come willingly…I have more than enough evidence to tell everyone that you're really alive."

"Yea, good luck with that. You know how they are. And they know what they saw, which was me; being killed on television."

"Exactly:  _television; w_ hich is why it wouldn't be very hard at all to convince them about what's the truth. I'm a good reporter, Wayne. They trust what I tell them.  _And-"_ she cut in past any interjection he began to attempt to make, "they all think that for five years I was your girl. It'd be plenty easy to convince them you've been hiding out. I could tell them all sorts of secrets…and all sorts of lies. And then of course there's the recorded evidence…right there, in my bag." She nodded to the bag she had placed on the coffee table. He hadn't paid it any mind at first, why should he after all? It was just a normal purse.

"…I've had a charming little camera in there this whole time, courtesy of the station. All it would take is just a few minutes of your voice playing on the news to let everyone know that you're a fraud."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I'm not above blackmail Wayne." She paused for a moment to let the gravity of her words sink in. "The Megamind Museum opens this Saturday; that gives you one week. You let the city know that you're still alive, or I will." Her voice was low; dangerous. And he knew that she wasn't bluffing. Roxanne Ritchi never bluffed. She stared back at him and saw the fear deep in his eyes. She hated to be so cruel to her friend, but this was a necessary evil.

She snatched up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She made to leave but stopped right behind his couch, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do the right thing Wayne."

 

Roxanne got back into the car and noticed the time. Maybe she'd catch it in time. She flicked the radio on and turned to the KMCP station.

_Perfect!_

Keeping one hand on the wheel she dug out the new cell phone that Megamind had so graciously whipped up for her and dialed the number that she knew by heart.

* * *

"Miss Ritchi hasn't returned yet sir?"

"She said she had some errands to run, I'm sure she'll be ba-"

"Hi there Tom! How's everything going down at the station?"

Both alien's heads snapped to the television that had previously been ignored. The afternoon news had come on and a dark haired middle aged reporter sat at the news desk, looking off camera for a crew member's confirmation. Megamind reached over for the remote and turned up the volume.

"Is that Roxanne Ritchi? Roxanne! We all miss you here! How've you been? We've heard rumors you left that day with Megamind and that you've been residing with him for these past three weeks!"

"Everything's been going really great Tom, thanks! We were definitely beat up pretty badly but I'm on the mend, and Megamind is as great as ever. I was under some of the best medical care you'll find in this city. And we are both excited to get this museum opened. I'm sure you've already seen the clean-up progress that's been underway."

Of course he had… there wasn't a soul in the city who could ignore the many brain bots that had been buzzing about cleaning up the mess, and rebuilding the fallen towers and other structures. The cleaning and opening of many buildings had been headlining the news ever since.

"We have indeed, and I'm sure I speak for the city when I say we are extremely grateful."

"Well just you wait Metrocity, because that's only one of the many plans that are brewing!"

Tom chuckled for a moment, unsure if he had heard her right but at the same time was too excited for her call to care.

"Sounds swell Rox. So when can we expect to see our star reporter again?"

"I'll be back on Saturday for the opening of the Megamind Museum. And then before the inaugural ball you'll get that exclusive interview I promised everyone! It's sure to be something great."

Tom chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Everyone knew  _this_  side of Roxanne Ritchi all too well.

"You sound like you've got something really big planned Roxanne! Care to give us a hint?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Tom."

Megamind stared at the screen, his mouth hanging open. Anything else being said just fell on deaf ears. How many times had she just referenced the pair of them? She hadn't tried to hide the fact they were together…if anything she pushed it into the open even more, and with pride at that! She referenced more plans that he had been coming up with, and that they would be attending the ball that he honestly had to be convinced to go to. He felt his heart swell.

Minion looked from the screen to his friend, mouth agape, and saw the goofy smile plastered onto Megamind's face. Minion had only just caught Roxanne's slip and wondered if his friend had as well. He couldn't remember a time that Roxanne had ever used one of Megamind's funny pronunciations of words; but he chalked it up to the pair having spent so much time together. Once more he took in the positively love-sick gaze on his best friend's face and smirked.

"Should I give you and the television some time alone then Sir?"

"Oh…shut up Minion!" Megamind laughed before he turned his attention back to the television; daydreaming about his ladylove.

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

_"We lie in each other's arms eyes shut and fingers open and all the colors of the world pass through our bodies like strings of fire." - Marge Piercy_

_If you raise your children to feel that they can accomplish any goal or task they decide upon, you will have succeeded as a parent and you will have given your children the greatest blessing of all._   
_Brian Tracy b.1944_

* * *

She pulled into the garage, climbing from the car. She noticed the silence first. A pair of brainbots floated in, greeting her before rushing off to the living area of the Lair, more than likely going to inform the boys that she was home. But no one else came to greet her…that was odd. Maybe they were just busy?

"I'm home!" …nothing. "Mykael? Minion? Where are you guy-aii!" Roxanne let out a yell of surprise when a pair of arms swooped in from behind, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. Her shout of surprise turned into a laugh and he set her down, spinning her about to face him. His smile spread across his entire face, his eyes alight. He kissed her swiftly before moving back to capture her in his arms once more.

"You wonderful amazing beautiful person you!"

"I should leave more often if you're going to be my welcome wagon every time." She smirked. He placed her back to her feet, his bright eyes meeting hers.

"I was watching the news Miss Ritchie. You do of course realize you publicly announced our relationship." He gave her that old familiar smirk that she had seen so many times before. Smirk wasn't even the right word to describe it really; if anything it was more of a  _smolder._

"Well why not? There's nothing to hide. And I figure it will really get everyone excited for you're debut and the museum and everything." Anything else she was going to say was stopped as a hand rested on her hip and he pulled her forward, bringing her into his chest.

He moved in, capturing her mouth in a kiss. The weeks they had spent together had awakened a dormant hunger in the pair of them and it was growing ever harder to control. She returned with fervor, and as they wrapped themselves around the other they felt a shift in their kiss. It had moved to something more sensual and heated. Her hands were glad for the casual shirt they were curled into; sweaters were so much easier to grasp than leather. His own hands were occupied as well, one cradling the back of her head while the other gripped her hip. Slowly he trailed his lips from her mouth and down her jawbone before coming to a rest on her neck. The hair of his goatee ticked her as his lips nipped at the skin of her neck. Hands twisted themselves into clothing and hair and a hungry growl escaped his throat. His arm wrapped around her back, bringing her in closer, tipping her back. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her throat as his lips continued to play along the skin under her earlobe and-

"Sir! Miss Ritchie! Dinner is ready!"

The pair of them sighed, slowly pulling away from one another, blushing furiously. As much as they both regretted pulling away from one another, it was probably for the best that their piscine pal had called for them.

* * *

It was late, and Roxanne was still seated at a table in the lab. Her laptop was open to the document she had been working on for hours and she sighed, erasing a few lines and retyping them. She rubbed at her tired eyes, knowing she was going t regret staying up so late in the morning.

"Hard at work, my lovely reporter?" he kept his voice soft as he stepped into the room; he didn't want to spook her.

She turned to him and smiled, nodding her head.

"I just want to finish up my bit for the opening of the museum. It has to be perfect." She turned back to the screen, noting that it was now the middle of the night.

He smiled at how she strived for perfection and bent his head down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"With all the intelligence and work ethic you possess you would have made an excellent evil queen." He chuckled teasingly into her ear.

He seemed intent on continuing exactly where they had left off earlier and moved to kiss her neck in that same spot. She felt that familiar heat in her stomach ignite once more and their insatiable hunger for one another was reborn.

"If I had known this is the treatment I would have received I might have taken you up on that offer long ago." He chuckled against her neck, nipping at her earlobe. She turned her head to find his mouth, their lips meeting with an instant synchronization. He shifted to sit down, swinging her so that she could sit across his lap. His un-gloved hand met the bare skin that had been uncovered between her shirt hem and the waist of her jeans and she could hardly suppress a shiver as his breath tickled her neck once more, his cool fingers tracing along her skin. Her arms tightened around the back of his neck, her breath escaping her throat.  _Oh the things he was doing to her_. Slowly though, her brain was diverted to a sound that had not been there before. She felt him sigh against her neck, resting his forehead on her shoulder. It was one of the alarms going off, alerting him to trouble in the city.

"Blast…" he slowly unwound himself from her, turning his head to look at one of the many screens. He looked back to her, clearly struggling with the desire to stay with her and his duty to the city. He grudgingly untangled from her, shifting to set her back onto the chair as he stood. He looked at her with that old theatrical look he had used so many times before, his voice deep and serious.

"It would seem that once more I must be torn away from you temptress; the city needs me once again. But I will return to you."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled to him as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, her cheeks bright with the blush she couldn't fight away. His smile changed then, his eyes full of such love and admiration for the woman before him. He leaned down slowly, gently placing his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her up into a gentle kiss.

"We shouldn't be long." He kissed her forehead and stood straight once more, turning to call out for Minion to gather their things and start the car. He stopped at the door, turning back to look to Roxanne, who was sitting still in her chair, her fingers resting lightly on her lips, her eyes dreamy. He felt proudly smug at the effect he had on her. "And as for you Miss Ritchie, get some rest. We can't have you falling asleep during the interview tomorrow."

* * *

When the duo returned much later that night they shuffled off towards their respective rooms, an exhausted wave their last exchange. When the hero entered his room he was greeted with a most unexpected sight. Roxanne had not turned in for the night as he had expected, but had instead taken to laying on the bed, on his side no less, and had apparently fallen asleep reading. He crept over as quietly as he could, lifting her arm enough to remove the book from her stomach and marking her spot.

He tried as gently as he could to shift her and retrieve the blankets from under her to cover her up, but she stirred; her eyes opening slowly as they came to focus on him.

"You're back…I must have fallen asleep."

He smirked to her, "As you should have."

"What took so long?"

"Just a simple bank robbery; one of them tried to run for it though."

"How'd you catch him?"

"That can be discussed in the morning. But for now this bed is calling my name, and it clearly is calling you back." he smirked as he watched her eyes fighting between sleep and awake.

* * *

Finally Saturday had arrived, and Roxanne awoke not to the normal sounds of the alarm clock blasting or of brain bots flying in to greet her with coffee, but to panicked voices. Well; one panicked voice and one trying to calm it. She stretched as she left the room, following the voices down into the kitchen. It was there she found Megamind running around frantically and speaking rapidly. She knew when he was like this that it wasn't very likely for anyone else to get a word in edgewise and she instead looked to Minion, who was standing near the stove, hands busied with a pan of eggs.

"What's going on?"

"Sir only just realized that the opening of the  _Megamind_  museum would entail he make a speech." The fish rolled his eyes, handing the reporter her breakfast. "Omlette?" he offered casually as if there weren't currently a screaming blue alien running about the kitchen.

"Thanks Minion." She sat at the breakfast bar there, her eyes moving to the frantic man. After a few patient bites of her food she sighed.

"Megamind? Hello?" he continued to pace around, his words about  _completely unprepared_  and being thought of as a  _sham of a hero_  carrying over hers. "Mykael!"

That snapped him out of it. He turned, taking a deep breath in an effort to regulate it.

"Sit down and eat would ya? We have to get going eventually." She smirked to him, shoving his own plate in his direction.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting to need to give a real speech!"

"Well what did you think would happen?"

"I thought I'd go out there, say a few short words, and leave it at that. What more do they need to hear?" he flicked his hand in frustration.

"You realize you'll need to speak during the interview too, right?" she teased him. "And since when do you get nervous? Aren't you all about presentation?"

"Well this is different! This is the first time I'll really stand up before them as a hero…" He paused, seeing the expressions on their faces. "It's not the same as well..Speaking live in.." his eyes darted between his two friends, looking at their amused smiles and he sighed, slumping back. "Oh fine."

* * *

It was nearing noon and Megamind was finally calmed and dressed in his new suit, compliments of Minion. It differed from his normal suits of capes and high collars. If anything it resembled that of what his parents might have worn. A thin collar was fitted halfway up his neck, with a comfortable slit in the front, while the rest of the smooth black material clung to his body, the blue accents lining his arms and legs. His trademark lightning bolt was set across his chest. Even his boots were different; slim and tall as opposed to the spiked chunky ones he usually wore. Roxanne would have said he looked handsome, if said reporter hadn't been occupied with tearing apart her closet. It was funny really, how she had moved so much into the Lair without realizing it. She had practically shifted her entire life here.

Megamind stepped into the doorway of her room, and had to duck as a dress went sailing over his head. He looked around and smirked.

"You know Roxanne if you wanted your room to have looked different you only need to have asked."

"I can't find it! Where did it go?" she stepped deeper into the closet, continuing her search.

"Where did what go?"

"The outfit I was going to wear today! I just got it back from the dry cleaners and it was all set and now I can't find it." she huffed in frustration.

"Well why not wear this?" the voice was Minion's. He stepped into the room, wearing an oddly guilty smile. Roxanne turned to see him holding a garment bag.

"What?" she stood, looking to him with a curious expression.

With a smile Minion unzipped the bag to reveal a dress of deep blue, with a belt and straps of black. Roxanne stepped forward to reach for the dress, momentarily speechless. When she held it up against her she realized it would end at her mid-shins, a perfect tea-length. It was, in a word; perfect. It was just the thing she needed to go from the opening, to the interview and then the inaugural ball.

"Minion. It's perfect! Thank you!" she couldn't stop herself from hugging the large robotic body before she turned around, practically skipping to the bathroom. No sooner did she have it on that the words "fantastic fish" floated through the closed door.

* * *

Megamind paced behind the brick wall that had been set up for him to burst through, his hands wringing behind him. He was all about presentation, but he was not a particularly patient person when there was such a loud crowd cheering for him. Especially when that crowd used to hate him.

"You look nervous kid." Said a gruff voice. Megamind turned and was surprised to see the Warden standing there. The white-haired man approached him, his eyes looking him up and down. "You look good Blue."

"Thank you Warden." He swallowed nervously to which David laughed, clapping his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Megamind. You may not have had the easiest of times growing up- a lot of which I blame myself for."

"Sir-"

"No, I'm taking the blame for that one." He put a hand up; silencing anything that Megamind was going to cut through with. "I should have realized the sham that school was before it was too late." He looked to Megamind and his expression softened.

In his mind he was re-imagining that vivacious little boy with the bright green eyes and a curiosity for life. When that little blue baby landed in the yard of the jail he knew he wouldn't be able to give him to a foster family or an orphanage; he feared too much what the government might do to him. And though he would never have admitted it openly, one look into those round green eyes and he was sunk. So he kept the boy in the prison, giving him his own "room" and supplying him with all the books and the few toys he asked for. He always attempted to keep up his same tough exterior as a warden, but there were times when that wall broke and he became a father, soothing a sick stomach or comforting fears in dark thunderstorms.

He had always blamed himself for the bullying Megamind had gone through in school; and he had always kicked himself for not taking him out sooner. If he had, who knows how differently things may have turned out? It had nearly killed him the first time he had to put him behind bars. He had fought before then to get Megamind second chances, to lessen the severity of his "crimes"; but eventually the courts and the city wouldn't take no, and he was forced to lock the boy up. It was only after the multiple times Megamind continued to break out and land back in jail that David began to grow sterner with him. He felt like a parent with an out of control teenager; always worrying about his well being and his best interests, even when he knew that the punishments were required.

"I'm not one for words Blue, but I'm damn proud of you. You've turned yourself around, and you're finally being yourself again. And just look at you now; a hero!" the man chuckled, clapping Megamind's shoulder again. The pair's eyes met for a moment and the warden chuckled once more, shaking his head. Megamind returned his smile, feeling once more like a small child who had impressed his parent. He remembered fondly the words his own father had said just moments before his pod had taken off, and finally knew the word he had missed… "You're destined for  _greatness_." Funny how it all came together now. David gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, ruffling his sleeve.

"Now go out there, and show 'em what you're made of kid."

"Yes sir." He smile to the man as he turned, walking away to head back into the crowd.

Megamind turned now, looking to the wall. From the speakers he could hear the mayor's voice, introducing him. He reached down for his pistol, and took aim at the stark white brick in front of him before bursting out into a sea of deafening cheers.

"Hello Metrocity! Put your hands in the air!"

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

* * *

  
****Chapter 10** **

* * *

_He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began. ~Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

All around them the crew busied about, setting up lights and boom mics. Megamind shifted in his chair once more, growing impatient.

"Y-you were great out there Mr. Megamind sir."

"Well thank you uh…"

"Ne-Neil, sir." Said the young man. Megamind shifted his attention back to the quivering young man that stood before him. He was a gangly thing; that was for sure. He had already stuttered out twice now that he was an intern for station. Megamind wasn't entirely sure if Neil was intimidated by him or rather by the mere action of talking to others in general. He gave the young man a patient smile; after all if he was going to be the good guy now, he had to start somewhere.

"And we're live in 3…2…" from behind the cameras, their cameraman gave the signal that they were live.

"Hello and good afternoon. I'm Roxanne Ritchi, here live with the defender of Metro City; Megamind. That was quite a presentation you gave earlier! It seems you're settling into the hero role comfortably." Roxanne flashed a smile at him. Megamind chuckled, crossing an ankle over his knee as he rested his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

"Yes, dare I say I think it suits me better than my previous occupation?"

"Well from that crowd earlier I'm sure everyone agrees with that. But why don't we get to know the real you? There are an awful lot of books out there that claim to know the truth, yet they all seem to differ in "fact". How about we get down to who the real Megamind is?"

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"First of all, let me just say that almost everything inside of those books is false. It's obvious that I am an alien, there's no need to skirt around that. When I was an infant my home was destroyed, and in a last ditch effort to save me my parents sent me in a roughly made pod to Earth. Through a series of… _interesting_  circumstances to say the least, my escape pod landed in the jail yard. That was where I grew up."

Roxanne could hear the mutters and whispers of the crew and fed off of it.

"A jail? Sort of an unorthodox place to raise a child isn't it?"

"Well yes. But for someone like me, it was probably the safest… the warden kept me there rather than risk certain governmental agencies coming for me."

"Was it at least a happy childhood?"

"Oh yes." He smiled fondly. "I had my minion, the Warden, and the men who found me became sort of surrogate uncles. They raised me; kept me happy… and the warden gave me access to as many books as I could ask for." He paused a second, his gaze seeing some far off memory as he chuckled. "I swear as a child I got almost anything I asked for."

"So, a warm bed, family… a father figure?" Roxanne looked to him and he gave a nod, the hint of his smile still there.

"How about school? It's been said that when you were in grade school you blew your school up, which I find it very hard to believe. What is it that these books have wrong?" Roxanne asked him, after all; they were here to clear his name as well.

"School was… a rather difficult time. Many children get bullied in school, but I got the worst of it; obviously for my difference in appearance and my home life. It was there that I met Metro Mahn once more."

"Once more?" Roxanne smirked, she knew this story well, but couldn't wait for it to blow the socks off everyone else.

"Oh yes, you see, his was the pod that threw mine off track. My planet was not the only one being sucked into a black hole."

"So this meeting in school became a sort of reunion then. How did that fare out?"

"Well…like any children we were competitive. But things generally went wrong for me…something always happened and turned in his favor. I quickly became the laughingstock of the classroom. There wasn't a day I didn't spend in that corner for even something as innocent as tripping over my own two feet and instead being accused of tackling somebody."

"It went far past bullying then?"

"You could say that. Metro Mahn became the poster boy for golden stars; everyone including the teacher favored him. I became an outcast, the black sheep. It wasn't just your normal bullying anymore." His eyebrows creased. From behind the cameras you could hear a pin drop; everyone was so tied to his words. "It was then that I made the decision that if all I could do was bad, I might as well just  _be_  bad. And no, I never blew up the school. They made fun of my blue skin so often that I wanted them to feel how it felt to be blue as well. It was a paint bomb, simple and completely safe. I left school after that, learning from the books the Warden bought me. I suppose after that you can say I became your typical rebellious teenager before moving on to more…villainous motives."

Roxanne stared at him for a moment. It always crushed her heart to hear of how he had been treated in school, how not a single soul reached out to be his friend, how not even the teacher stood up for him but instead condoned to his bullying and punishment. She cleared her throat gently, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"For most of your life, you've stayed away from others; save for when you kidnapped me and fought Metro Man of course." She paused a moment to offer a small smile. "Why? You could have led a different life… I'm sure most anyone would agree you could have become a world famous inventor with everything you've come up with. So why not let everything that happened in school drop? Why avoid everyone?"

She watched his expression drop and quickly feared her question had gone too far. She saw how his eyes flashed, trying to hide his expression, and knew he was thinking of his upbringing, how he had been raised in a jail and bullied as a child, how he had been shunned as a teen and had felt he had no other business but to be a villain. She knew various points of his life were flashing through that brilliant mind at a million miles a second, depicting every shun and scream, every time he was blamed, and every time he defied the law. She was about to call for a cut when he inhaled, and opened his mouth to speak. His voice was softer now, more serious.

"It's hard to get close to people when you have lost all your self-worth. Pushing people away soon becomes a second nature and even though you don't mean to, you find yourself picking arguments about things you really could care less about. You cling onto the ones you love for dear life, hoping that maybe they can help you find some sunlight during the storm. But, you soon realize that the ones you love most are the ones you shove yourself away from the most. All relationships become a lose-lose battle as you fight to keep them close to you, but at the same time it's so hard for them to just walk away."

"You're referring to your relationships with Minion and the Warden? Maybe even Metro Man himself? What more can you tell us about that?"

Megamind smirked once more.

"We had our fun he and I… battling for Metrocity. Somewhere though, it became less of a competition and more of a game. It was a show for everyone else, maybe even for ourselves. We never intentionally aimed to hurt one or the other. What would have been the fun in that? The game would have ended."

"Seems like somewhere along the line you two became friends." Roxanne echoed her words from not so long ago.

"I suppose you can say we did."

"So what about what happened that day at the fake observatory?" she inquired. Now she was toeing her own line. She had made a deal with Wayne and she wasn't going to break that yet; his time still wasn't up.

"My biggest accident to date. I never meant to ever kill him. I never tried to kill anybody. I guess the whole time, while I acted the villain, I never would have once intentionally brought harm to anybody. I've never been more sorry for anything I've done; I not only killed this city's hero…I killed my friend too."

They paused again, hearing the whispers through the studio. For a brief second Roxanne and Megamind's eyes met and knew that the city would believe that they too believed Wayne to be dead.

"And Titan?"

"A stupid experiment; I grew bored without a hero to fight. What was the point of being the villain of Metrocity if I didn't have a hero to battle for it? So using DNA found on an old cape of Metro Mahn's, I compiled his powers into a single pill. Then under accidental circumstances while trying to…protect my home from someone who had broken in, it was accidentally injected into the one Hal Schtewart, or Titan."

"Titan…the hero turned villain. That certainly wasn't a part of the plan." Roxanne smirked, hoping her blush didn't show when he mentioned the 'break-in', and Megamind chuckled, shaking his head.

"Certainly not, no. He chose to use those powers to take over the city himself, in an effort to have control over those who had looked over him before."

"And that was when you stepped in as the hero." Roxanne smiled fondly to him. "You saved me, and you saved the city; seems like you made some choices of your own."

"I never really imagined myself playing the hero…that was always  _his_ job. I never thought anyone would have ever believed in me anyway…not like I had the chance."

"Well, it looks like it would be your turn to have a chance as the hero then, wouldn't it?" she smiled to him.

"Indeed. And I promise to do my very best to continue to protect the city of Metrocity, and its people." He nodded seriously to her, but his eyes flashed something more, something only she could pick up. He would protect the people and the city, but  _she_  would be the first priority on his list, and he would never let her be in danger again.

"Well...thank you for taking time to talk to us all today. But I do believe you have an inaugural ball to be getting to?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." He smiled with a nod and Roxanne turned her focus to the cameras now.

"This has been Roxanne Ritchi meeting live with Metro City's own hero Megamind. You've been watching KCMP News, 8."

* * *

It seemed that everyone who was anyone was at the inaugural ball, as well as many of the citizens of Metro City who had managed to snag a ticket. Everyone wanted a chance to shake the hand of their hero or snag a picture or autograph from him. And if it wasn't Megamind, it was Minion; whose food had quickly become the talk of the town. Already he'd been approached by several chefs and culinary magazines, begging him for lessons, interviews and seminars.

Dinner was but halfway through when a man drunkenly stumbled up to Megamind, his words slurring as he tripped into another table. His words were so slurred in fact that it was nearly impossible to understand him.

"….this blue freak as our hero. Who t'hell d'you thinks you are? Acting like some hot shot?" he staggered and caught himself on the table's edge. He glared at Megamind.

"Sir…I think you've indulged a bit too much. Why don't you go sit back down?" Roxanne attempted. The man looked to her, trying to blink away the swirls that fogged his vision.

"Don't you talk to me like that! You're the skank bedding him! He killed Metro Man! I'll take care of him!" and with that he brandished a gun. All around was the sound of gasps and screams as people made to duck or stand in readiness to run. Megamind was quickly on his feet and shielded Roxanne who had stood as well. He cursed himself for not having his DE-gun, but he had opted to leave it out of his outfit after the interview, he had wanted to seem friendly and open on his first  _official_ day as hero.

"Sir, I think it's time you leave." His voice was strong and steady as he watched the gun the man held. The man teetered back and forth, swinging the gun as he did so. Everything that happened next came in a blur. The man cocked the gun, taking aim. A shot rang out with a chorus of screams as a blur shot through the room. Roxanne slowly opened eyes that she was unaware she had closed, and found a large figure blocking her view of the man. As everyone else came to their feet the murmuring began.

"I think it's time you left the party." Said the deep timbre. The inebriated man stared at the bullet that had bounced off the broad chest and landed to the floor.

"Metro Man? But…you're dead." he said in shock. A chorus of disbelief rang from the rest of the crowd at the shock of seeing their believed-to-be-dead hero standing alive in front of them.

Wayne looked around, a lump clear in his throat as he turned to meet glances with Roxanne. She gave him an encouraging nod and he sighed before he turned his gaze back to the crowd and began his story of what  _really_  happened that day all those weeks ago.

* * *

It took a lot of shouting, a lot of questions and a lot of apologizing, but finally the crowd calmed down. It would take a while for many of them, but there seemed to be something in the air that gave off the feeling that the citizens would be able to forgive Metro Man one day. Once the proper authorities came and hauled the drunken man away for attempt of murder the party was able to get back into swing. Slowly the crowd trickled back into their eating and dancing. Wayne however looked solemnly to Roxanne and Megamind and gave them a soft nod. Roxanne moved in and hugged his broad shoulders.

"I'm proud of you Wayne." She said quietly. He nodded, his eyes moving to Megamind. The little blue man stared at him a moment before his face broke into a smile. He thrusted his hand forwards for a friendly handshake.

"I can't thank you enough old friend."

Roxanne smiled as she watched the pair shake hands; maybe this was all they really needed to start the down the road of a proper friendship.

Wayne soon after excused himself, preferring to indulge in some more of the "delicious food from that funny little fish". Megamind turned to Roxanne and he curved one of his eyebrows as he offered a hand.

"Care in joining me for a dance Ms. Ritchi?"

"You can dance?" she smirked. He scoffed, feigning hurt.

"You doubt my abilities once more!" and with that he led her onto the floor. It wasn't often that the city had an actual "ball" such as this; only for the New Years Eve Masquerade and the mid-fall King's and Queen's Ball. Many a couple took to the floor during these occasions and they were fortunate to have such a large dance floor. Megamind and Roxanne glided easily between the other couples, always keeping a perfect rhythm to the music. Roxanne, for one, was impressed. He certainly had hidden talents, and this was one she secretly found  _very_  sexy. On and on they danced as the songs changed, and she found herself growing ever more enamored with the blue alien before her. He had found yet another way to stun and impress her. As her eyes met his it was to find them glowing with a strange look, it was warm and captivating and strangely heated.

The tune changed once again and he spun her around and around the floor, and several of the couples stopped to widen the circle in which they spun, watching in awe at the perfect synchronization with which they moved. Upon the last note he dipped her smoothly, and their eyes met with a spark that they both felt in their very cores. Roxanne stared up into those starburst green eyes of his and silently hoped that he couldn't feel the way her heart was beating its way out of her chest. He stared back and slowly brought her back up to meet her lips in a kiss. They hardly took heed to the flashing cameras and spectators around them. He let out a soft husky laugh and kissed the top of her knuckles as he took one of her hands in his, and led her from the dance floor.

Minion was standing behind a long white table laden with many a silver dish. He smiled to his friends; readying to serve them another drink or dessert. That was when he saw the funny twinkle in his best friend's eye.

"Minion, Ms. Ritchi and I shall be retiring for the night. The car is yours for the night; we shall take the hover bike home." And with that he dropped the keys into a stunned Minion's hand before he turned and hurried away with a giggling Roxanne in tow.

Once outside he led her to the hover bike parked on the sidewalk. As soon as she saw it she felt a tremor of fear drop into her stomach. The last time she had been on the bike she almost died, so naturally Roxanne was adamant about riding it; Mykael had only just recently repaired it and she knew there were still a few more kinks to be worked out. But it was a short ride and he had made it safely when he rode it in to the opening of the museum, hadn't he? Still, as they took off she gripped her arms around his waist tightly. Sensing her fear he placed a hand on one of her arms, rubbing it soothingly. As they leveled out her fear slowly dissipated, due in some part to his not taking them as high as he normally would ride, and she let herself relax. She leaned forwards, and rested her chin on his shoulder, watching the night as they passed by. Feeling mischievous and remembering exactly why they had left the party Roxanne leaned in, and touched her lips against the skin below his ear. He jumped in surprise; he certainly hadn't been expecting that! Shock turned into a chuckle though and he dared to glance back at her, seeing her return his smile. He gripped her arms tighter across his middle he sped up the bike, eager to get to the Lair.

* * *

They stumbled through the darkness of the unlit hallways, limbs exploring over one another's bodies as they backed up into yet another wall. There was a funny path of shoes and coats left in their wake as they continued through the Lair. It had become somewhat of a pattern now, first her back, then his, crashing into the walls, stumbling over their own feet and one another's in their heated quest to the bedroom. They weren't even fully aware of just how many nick-knacks and tools they had knocked to the floor. Finally Mykael decided it was just much easier to subtract one pair of feet from the equation and lifted her up. Even in her heated mindset Roxanne found herself surprised at his strength. Her legs instantly went around his waist, instinctively, and he couldn't hold back the growl that escaped from this throat as he felt just how perfectly they meshed together, and his fingers squeezed into the flesh of her hip. She entwined her fingers behind his head as he continued to explore her mouth. A shiver ran down his spine as her finger brushed against the bare skin of his neck.

Finally they reached their destination and he released a hand from around her only long enough to turn the doorknob. No sooner were they inside that he kicked the door closed and carried her to the bed with their lips still locked. He blindly walked to the bed, and no sooner did his knees hit it that he leaned forward and tipped her back. She let out a yelp of surprise and giggled as she landed with a soft  _thump_  onto the mattress. He was looking down at her with that smoulder he did so well and he knelt over her, running a thumb over her hip while his other hand cradled the back of her head, his long blue fingers tangled into her brown tresses. She trailed one of her hands from his neck and over one of his ears, coming to grip his shirtfront. She leaned up into his lips. That kiss ignited another spark, and his body felt as if it were magnetically pulling him to her and he wrapped his arm under her back and lifted her upwards to him as she let out a breathy moan that was music to his ears and set his very insides on fire.

They roamed up the bed, and her hands clawed into his shoulders as his hot breath tickled her ear as his lips caressed the skin of her neck there. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, their faces were illuminated in the dim light from the nearby alarm clock and the few blinking lights from the panels on the wall.

They seemed to come to a simultaneous decision that too much clothing was too much in the way.

Even in the heated moment he was careful as he unzipped her beloved new garment, another clearly thinking part of his brain knowing that Minion would slay the both of them if they ripped it. Roxanne herself struggled slightly with the zippers of his outfit; no sooner getting it undone that she briskly pulled it down his shoulders in attempt to place her hands against the smooth skin of his chest. With the barrier of clothing out of the way hands roamed on freshly exposed skin; lips trailed on collar bones and chests. Roxanne let out a gasp of surprise and pure ecstasy when, in an unexpected move, Mykael slid his hands up her sides and to her front, gently caressing her generous womanly curves. He bent his neck to kiss and worship as much skin as he could and she let out a series of breathy gasps. She leaned her own head down and nibbled on the top tips of his ever sensitive ears. He slowly sat up straight and trailed kisses up her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and laid them both back onto the bed once more.

As their eyes locked they sensed a shift in the atmosphere; in themselves. It was a hunger for one another; an urgent and exciting thirst for one another that they knew would be forever insatiable. The feeling was not entirely new, but now that it was so pure and so obvious they could not ignore it.

All those years of unbidden attraction; of sexual frustration and an endless growing passion to learn more about the other.

The time was now, and it was right.

They needed no words, for the very feelings pouring out from them said it all. He loved her and she loved him, and they were all the other needed.

He leaned down to kiss her, ravaging her mouth, and she reacted with likewise ferocity. Hands roamed over hands and bodies, desperate to be as close as they could be, searching for warm flesh. He lifted her again to finish their journey up the bed; extra pillows fell to the floor as they shifted the blankets beneath them. He held Roxanne tightly to him as he hovered over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips in a small buck into him. He gasped at the sensation, and then his breath stopped as she buried her lips into his neck and she kissed and nipped at the bare skin. With a breathy growl he clung to her tightly, and kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck before he found her lips once more. He poured every ounce of passion that he could muster into that kiss.

If Roxanne had been one for clichés she would have said that the very kiss made the earth shake.

If Mykael thought about it he would have said he saw fireworks.

They were two forces moving together, like waves of the ocean rolling into one.

And then they became one; joined together in a symphony all their own. It was a new and euphoric experience and one they would never grow tired of. One that would forever join them that no force could ever break apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I had every intention of getting my entire story over to this site tonight. But it's late and I need to get to bed. So if you have made it this far, awesome and thank you for reading :)   
> I will try and have the rest of the story up by tomorrow night!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Minion made his way to the kitchen and a long yawn stretched his mouth wide as his robot feet shuffled across the floor. It was far earlier than he would normally wake up, but once he was up he generally could not fall back asleep and found it best he just greet the day. He turned into the kitchen and saw that the refrigerator was door open. He just caught the flicker of a cape as it floated from behind the door.

"Good morning, Sir." Minion yawned out. The scream that followed, however, was much too lady-like for his best friend. Roxanne stumbled backwards from the fridge and fumbled to pull closed the top of the caped dressing-robe; her hair was tousled, there was a carton of milk grasped in her hand, and there was the hint of the drink on her top lip. For a moment the pair just stared at one another; completely silent, as Roxanne felt the blush rise to her cheeks.

No one moved.

No one made a sound as they looked at one another.

Finally Minion let out a patient sigh and reached up to the cupboards for a glass. He slid it across the counter towards Roxanne before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. She watched him leave as her heart still pounded in her chest; she hadn't expected anyone else to be awake so early. She had only woken up because nature had called and she had stopped for a drink on the way back to bed. She let out a long steadying breath before filling the glass and made her way back to the bedroom for a few more hours of sleep.

...

The alarm clock blared once more and Roxanne groaned; the startling effect the clock once held had been lost on her, and she lazily rolled over and reached out for the snooze button. From under her she heard another tired groan, and a pair of arms wound their way around her waist.

"Not exactly how I planned on waking up, but I won't complain." His voice was muffled as his face was squashed against her chest. She chuckled and rolled onto her side, murmuring her apologies.

It was Sunday; her last day off, aside from the previous day's report, before it was back to work full time. She sunk back into the mattress with absolutely no intention of leaving it any time soon. That was of course until the familiar little pink bot zoomed in with two mugs of coffee in claw. It "bowged" over Roxanne's head until she sat up and took the mug. It continued to poke Mykael next as he pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to hide. Roxanne chuckled and nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh come on, we might as well get up. I'm sure Minion's waiting with breakfast anyway."

Minion did indeed already have breakfast waiting. As the couple entered the kitchen Minion and Roxanne exchanged an embarrassed smirk at their earlier encounter before they snorted into laughter, leaving Megamind completely confused as to what was so funny.

"I have lines on my face from the pillow again don't I?" he asked and rubbed at his cheeks, which only caused Roxanne and Minion to laugh louder.

...

They sat around the small table for breakfast, digging into the pancakes set before them.

"Well you certainly managed to make some headlines last night, Sir." Minion stated from behind his newspaper.

"Well naturally Min _-ion._ I  _was_  the man of the hour after all."

"Miss Ritchi's in here too."

"What?" Roxanne leaned across the table and snatched the paper from Minion's hands before she splayed it out before her. There; on the front page, under a title exclaiming Megamind as the city's new defender was another headline and a picture of Roxanne in mid-dip with her eyes locked with Megamind's as he held her close. The decorative lights and flashes from the other cameras set off a rather romantic glow on the couple, even in the black-and-white news print. She smiled before she turned to the next page.

"Well you're in here too Minion; it seems like they can't get enough of your food!" she handed him back the folded paper, watching his eyes peruse the review of the dinner and desserts served at last night's function. The little fish's fins flapped excitedly as his smile grew.

They had been eating in a comfortable silence when Roxanne felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up from her meal; seeing those vibrant green eyes watching her.

"What are you thinking in that giant brain of yours?" she teased.

He smirked at her question. He leaned forward on the table, and rested his chin on top of his folded hands.

"Well, I was only thinking that it's a shame that you spend all that money on that apartment of yours, charming though it may be, and spend all of your time here."

"I suppose you have a point there."

"A great deal of your things are here already. One would almost think it easier if you just…move here." A small smile set on his lips as he looked down to his food nonchalantly.

"Megs, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Do you mean am I asking you to move to the Lair? I believe I am." He said. She smiled, considering him.

"Well my lease  _is_  up next month." She shrugged playfully before she looked up to him through her bangs.

"So you will?" he practically leaped from his seat in excitement before catching himself. He sat back down slowly. Roxanne giggled and took a sip of her coffee before she watched him over her mug.

"Yes, I believe I will."

"Fantastic!" Megamind stood up so fast he knocked the table with his legs and toppled his mug over.

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne had taken her familiar pink brain-bot as well as a few other more gentle ones to her apartment. They were both very excited at the prospect of her moving in that they figured that they might as well take the advantage of her day off. Since there was still a month left to her lease they decided that they would take her smaller belongings first, and then decide what to do with the larger furniture they wouldn't need at the Lair.

The small group of brain bots flitted around the living room and kitchen and Megamind had watched as they placed the items into boxes with surprising care. Roxanne had disappeared into her bathroom to pack up her items, and he had taken to scanning the few pictures Hal hadn't destroyed from her bookcase. There was a picture of Roxanne from what were clearly her high school days; she was standing with a group of brightly smiling people all dressed in white graduation gowns, their caps tilted at awkward angles. The next photo was older, set in a black and white tone of a couple in wedding garb; it was a candid shot of what had to have been the first dance, the affection evident on each of their faces. The last picture was of Roxanne as a young girl, a top a chubby brown pony. On one side stood a man and woman, their arms wrapped around the others waist. Roxanne was a perfect combination of the handsome couple.

She came from the bathroom and dropped what was clearly a heavy box to the ground.

"That should be about it for that room."

"Roxanne, why do you never talk about your family?" he turned to look at her and she shrugged, already heading for the next room.

"There's really nothing to talk about. It's like I told you before…my parents died a few years ago in an accident. Wanna help me in here?" she called from the bedroom. He sighed; clearly she was avoiding something. He walked into the bedroom, seeing several boxes open already. It hadn't taken him long at all to pick up on this mood; when Roxanne wanted to avoid something she set to working.

"I'll get the dresser, do you mind grabbing my closet?" she asked before setting to her own task. He couldn't help but sigh. He'd get it out of her sooner or later.

He started with the top shelf and grabbed blankets and boxes. There was a particular box towards the back, just a little too out of his reach. He stood on tip-toe to reach it; just catching the end. He had to duck as a frame clattered down and he caught the box and placed it on the floor. It was filled to the brim with various awards and trophies, old yearbooks and photographs, CDs and videos, a tattered scrap book, and other random items.

"What's all this then?" he asked. She walked over to see what he had found

"Oh wow. I guess I forgot that was in there. It's just a box of old memories."

He knelt down and found a portfolio filled with top-notch formulas and reports, the certificate of a scholarship, and a rather impressive resume from before she had become the city's ace reporter. As he continued to ruffle through he found what could only be a diary, an old photo album, and old notebooks. The diplomas he found in their leather folders had made him all the more curious and he opened one of the notebooks and found that her neat handwriting covered the pages.

"Ms Ritchi… you've been holding out on me."

"It's just some old papers from years ago." She shrugged. He gave her a look of disbelief and lifted the notebook that he had been exploring.

"Astro-physics  _and_  nano-technology?"

She couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks and nodded as she shrugged shyly.

"I told you I was a science geek."

Mykael turned his gaze from her and flipped through the papers again. There were drawings of complicated diagrams that would confuse most other minds, and he felt a swell of pride at her intelligence.

"Forgive me but; you're so brilliant. And you clearly had quite the passion for this, so why give it up?"

"I had to." She answered, as she looked down and away from him. He stood and slowly stepped towards her.

"Why Roxanne?"

"Because I did." She turned from him, hugging her arms around herself.

" _Why_ Roxanne?" he moved to place a hand on her shoulder but she stepped forward before he could.

" _Why_  does this matter to you?" she moved away, clearly unwilling to discuss the topic.

"Because I know how brilliant you are and I'd hate to see that go to waste." He said. His words struck her and she stood still, unmoving. She took a shaky breath. She hadn't wanted to get into this; not today, not after the weekend they'd been sharing. She should have told him this already instead of just going for the simple "my parents died." When she spoke again her voice was quiet.

"It was my last year of college when my parents died. It was all over the news. I'm sure you heard about it. They were going to a convention to present their latest research; some of the most brilliant minds would be collecting there. There was a terrible accident."

In his mind Megamind could already see the news reports that had plastered every news channel and paper for weeks; the pictures depicting the awful wreckage of all that had been left of the building. 'Webston Science Museum mysteriously explodes… explosion blamed on experiment gone awry'. He had remembered hearing vaguely of the Ritchi's research, as well as a few of the other scientists' there.

"They died in that explosion…didn't they?"

"It was just too hard after that. I finished my degree and went into reporting. I owed them that much." She said, referring to her degree. She felt Mykael's hand on her shoulder as he gently turned her to face him.

"So then why not get back into it? You're brilliant Roxanne. If not for anyone else…do it for yourself."

"I'm scared. I'm scared it will be too painful. I'm scared I won't be good enough. And what about reporting?"

"You don't have to make a career out of it." He smiled to her and cupped her chin in his hand. "Do it as a hobby; something to make you happy."

Their eyes met and she couldn't help the small smile that found its way to her lips.

"That's my girl! Now why don't we finish packing so we can get home and have some dinner? Brain bots!"

* * *

Roxanne threw the wrench yet again and watched as Pinky chased after it and chewed on it as she brought it back. It had gone on like this since dinner had finished and Roxanne was growing tired. It had been a simple comment on the news _; "what villain would dare to come into our city now that Megamind is around?"_ , that set the very man in motion of a new invention.

Said hero had been tinkering in the workshop for over 3 hours now with Minion, the pair of them inventing a rather impressive set of what Roxanne had dubbed "the turbo gloves", and were now set to working on fixing up the old hover bike. Loud rock music made the floor shake, but Roxanne didn't mind it. Her eyes drifted over to Megamind working away; and she felt that old familiar flutter at just how wildly attractive she found him, especially when he was immersed in his inventions. Her eyes flitted around the room, looking from the spider bot, to the "turbo boots" that now had matching gloves, and then to the hover bike. After their flight home the previous night, the poor thing had died. In Mykael's defense; it had only been fitted with an older motor to use as he waited for the shipment of new parts to come in.

She barely noticed Pinky hovering at her side until the little bot nudged her. She turned to see the wrench hanging from those pointy teeth as well as something else; the holo-watch. Roxanne took both, throwing the wrench a good distance down the hall before turning the watch over and over in her hands, a soft "hum" of thought escaping her throat. Her thought process was broken as the music was interrupted by a loud explosion. Her head snapped up in worry and saw smoke billowing out from the hover bike.

"Oh! Blast it Minion! Someone put the injector in backwards!"

For a moment Minion and Roxanne both stared at Megamind, shocked that he hadn't outright blamed Minion as he had in the past. Finally Minion shook his head to clear his shock and moved to help clear the mess.

"Good thing we bought those all those extra parts then Sir!"

Any further work was interrupted as the warning signal went off, bringing their attention to the screens that flicked on.

"Isn't that the East Brook Apartments?" Minion stepped closer to the screen; his eyes squinted at the scene it played out. The building was already being eaten by flames. Without another wasted second the pair turned; Minion grabbed the keys for the large blimp as Megamind followed. They were about the race to the observatory, where they could make an easy exit but Mykael stopped and rushed to place a quick kiss on Roxanne's cheek before he ran off.

Even in an emergency he wouldn't forget to bid her goodbye.

She sat there a moment, watching the scene play out when she realized that this was not where she needed to be; she had to make her comeback big, and there was no time like the present. She had only just stood up and she realized that her brilliant little bot was already one step ahead of her, keys to the car clenched in one claw, and a clean tan pants and jacket in the other; behind her the camera-bot waited eagerly.

...

The car squealed to a stop at the curb as she looked at the inferno that blazed before her. High above the building the blimp was floating, its many hoses spewing water at any angle it could reach. Roxanne raced from the car, keeping clear enough from the building but making sure it was still viewable in the camera. She had already put a call into the station and they were waiting for the signal from the bots to put her through to live air.

The fire chief spotted her and ran over; having met her many times before.

"Roxanne!"

"Cliff! Does anyone know what happened here?"

"Nobody knows, the place was completely deserted and then it just blew up! We're only lucky it was still under renovation."

"This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from the scene where the East Brook Apartments, where a mysterious blaze sparked not even a full hour ago. Authorities are unclear as to what started the inferno seen behind me, but Megamind has been hard at work in his attempt to extinguish the fire." She moved aside; the camera zooming in on the action. "Stay tuned to KMCP throughout the night, as we will update as soon as more information becomes available. This is Roxanne Ritchi, live from KMCP 8."

The cameras cut off and Roxanne watched as the water cut off before spewing out what looked like the foam from an extinguisher. The flames begin to die down and she saw something floating through the smoke. It was Megamind on the jet pack he had whipped up but a week ago. He landed next to her and in the glow of the firelight she could see the sheen of sweat that coated his face. He looked up dismally to the building and then to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's impossible to tell right now; it looks like some sort of explosion started the flames. But why it started I couldn't tell you. Why would someone destroy something I've been working so hard to fix for the city?" he looked to her then and blinked as if clearing his head. "Hang on a second; why are you out here? I thought you were home."

An impish smile stretched across her lips and she shrugged.

"A good reporter never misses the action."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her comment; once more his "nosy" reporter had chosen to go above and beyond to get the story. They turned their attention back to the dirigible captained by Minion and watched as the last of the flames finally died.

"Efficient stuff…but what is it?"

"A creation all my own; it's a lot like the foam that comes out of a fire extinguisher with the exception that it's completely non-toxic and it spreads once it hits a surface, smothering any flames under it."

"So what now?" she asked; the camera-bot was floating just above her shoulder, ready for an order.

"We have a group of brain bots go in and search for anything suspicious."

* * *

The entirety of KMCP 8 sat in the conference room; gathered around a table and supplied with donuts, coffee and folders. Richard stood at the head of the table.

"Well, first order of business, we should all welcome back our ace reporter Roxanne Ritchi. We all missed you Roxanne, it's great to have you back." He said as he was joined in a rather enthusiastic applause by all but one of the members in the room. Roxanne only just caught the fact that Serah quietly clapped for a few counts before delving into her coffee.

"Great job with that bit last night Roxanne, any idea yet on what happened?" one of the other reporters asked.

"The police are still searching, but we'll let you know as soon as we find out anything."

"Splendid. So, next order of business, Finn: how's that report on the janitor's union coming along?" Richard said and looked to the man he had addressed as he sat down.

And so it went like this for the next hour, moving from each section of the news until they reached back around the table again.

"Well I'm sure we can expect many more exciting reports from Roxanne about our hero?"

"Oh sure, give her all the exciting stuff." The voice came out bitterly.

"Roxanne is our Ace reporter Serah. She's worked hard to get there. She deserves it." The voice belonged to Reena; one of Roxanne's few true friends.

"Not that hard to move up when you're sleeping with the heroes."

"Excuse me?" Roxanne sat up straight, her eyes were steely cold as she looked at Serah.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just saying that it's not all that fair that you get all the good bits just because you're dating the hero. First Metro Man, and now Megamind."

"Now come, come, Serah; Roxanne worked hard to be at the top. You're still new; once you get your feet wet a little you can start moving up too." Said Richard.

"Hmm…and we all know how much Roxanne Ritchi likes  _being on top._ " Serah smiled bitterly. Roxanne stood up and slammed her hands down on the table in front of her.

" _What_  is your problem?"

"Just starting to think that if sleeping around is the only way to get to the top maybe I might as well try it too. Do you think Metro Man is free? I mean now that he's back from the dead and all?"

"Serah!" Richard said warningly. "Control yourself."

Roxanne fumed at Serah; her expression cold. Serah only smirked though; clearly she had planned this well ahead of time.

"You made quite the switch didn't you Ritchi? You go from a handsome, strong hero to a clumsy blue freak whose junk blows up in his face every time. What kind of "super-genius" is that?"

"That man is truly brilliant." defended Roxanne.

"You would say that. I mean; it was only obvious that after being kidnapped for so long you'd develop Stockholm Syndrome."

" _What?"_

"You're pushing it, Serah!" Reena said warningly over the din of the other reporters' reactions to Serah's claims.

"You know what? I don't need this. I'm done here." She threw a folder across the table and watched as it slid to Richard. He opened it; his eyes scanning over the paper. "I'm resigning. TALK magazine offered me a position, and it pays much better than this trash."

"Trash? TALK magazine is the epitome of trash! It's a tabloid!" Reena shouted out. Richard took a deep breath before he slammed the folder back to the table.

"Serah you have one hour to clear your desk and leave the premises. You are no longer welcome at KMCP news. You will be escorted out if you can't leave in a dignified manner. We don't tolerate nor welcome tabloid news here." Richard pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Fine with me, Richard. But don't expect me to keep any of you out of my articles." She stood and walked out. Not soon after Richard dismissed the meeting, claiming that HR was going to have a field day with this particular issue. Roxanne was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at her computer screen when Serah walked up and dropped her box of things onto the surface with a bang. She stood over Roxanne with an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm going to ruin you. You and that freak of a boyfriend of yours."

Roxanne stood up to her full height, towering over Serah once more. Serah's smile wavered for but a second before falling back into place.

"Good luck with that Serah. No one believes anything in that magazine."

"They will when I start paying off others to give me the scoop; if I start following you everywhere you go."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me. You've been top dog for too Ritchi, it's my turn now." She grabbed her box and walked out, leaving Roxanne to glare after her. She had only just turned the corner when Roxanne yelled out in frustration, kicking at her desk with a bang.

* * *

The first tell tale sign that something was wrong was the music blasting from the car. It was something from Megamind's own playlist; a cacophony of angry guitars and drums that exploded from the speakers and defined the silence that much more when the car was shut off. She practically flew as she jumped from the car, huffing angrily. She walked into the lair from the garage, wishing that their front door was an actual door so that she could slam something. She settled for the next best thing and upon seeing a wrench on the table, she took it and chucked it into a far-off wall, it's sound echoing.

She stormed her way into the living quarters and threw her bag onto one of the counter tops. She kept a running mutter under her breath as she moved. Megamind saw her and smirked lightly, wanting to lighten the mood.

"Bad day dear?" he said cheekily. Roxanne turned to look at him; her cheeks puffed out.

"That little conniving…she-of all the-and the things she said-and she's such a-and now she wants to-and aagghh!" and she turned and stormed from the room and towards her own room fully intending on using the jets of the tub and soaking for the rest of the night. Megamind and Minion looked to one another, mouths hanging open before they both snorted.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Said Megamind.

The call came in early the next day from the Chief of police. They had found the remnants of a home-made bomb. It had been turned over to Megamind and he couldn't help but to comment on its simplicity. Any fingerprints that might have been left on it had been charred away.

"I still don't understand why of all places this person chose the very apartments I've been working on fixing up." He sighed.

"A distraction maybe?" Minion made the suggestion.

"A distraction from what though?"

"Maybe someone just wanted to test how loyal you are; how quickly you'd jump to action when the city needs you." Roxanne tried now. Megamind seemed so upset on the fact someone had blown up the building that he wasn't working hard enough on figuring out the  _why_. After a moment he sighed heavily, setting his gun to de-stroy and ridding the table of the scraps of the bomb.

"I guess we just won't know. I need to be going; I have a meeting with the Warden about some renovations on the prison. As for you Miss Ritchi; try not to get into anymore riveting fights with your co-workers, alright?" he chuckled and brought her into a tight hug. She playfully hit him on the arm as he stepped back, her laughter joining his.

"Well I can't make any promises; although I have to say, I wouldn't mind our hero coming to punish me."

"Well that can always be arranged." He waggled his eyebrows at her, resting his large domed forehead against hers.

"Oh you two are impossible!" Minion exclaimed, throwing his arms up as he walked out of the room, leaving the pair of them to fall into laughter.

 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_"Sometimes it's those little moments that can mean the most; that can brighten even the worst day, if only even a fraction, and make all the difference in someone's day."_

* * *

"I just don't understand it! Three explosions! Three empty buildings! And all with the same simple homemade bombs." He threw down his gloves in frustration. One of the brain bots followed behind and picked them from the floor. He dropped down onto a chair, running his hands down his long blue face. For the past three weeks Megamind had been trying relentlessly to find the mysterious bomber.

Along with bombs; in the mix of making renovations to the out-of-date prison, and the occasional robbery, a new issue of TALK had been released, spewing slander against Megamind and Roxanne, as well as "any fool keen to believe he is truly the Hero of Metro City."

Roxanne had taken more calming down than anybody; when she first saw the articles she was full ready to personally hunt Serah down.

Serah had challenged the city in whether they had made the right choice in a hero.

… _One must ask if Megamind is really fit for the job of hero of Metro City. Is he as brilliant as claimed to be? Or was the display we saw against Titan merely a stroke of good luck? Perhaps a ruse even, as Titan was an invention all his own, to gain our trust before destroying our city? One must even explore a possible third option that the opinion of viewing Megamind as "hero" comes from the influence of Metro City's own Roxanne Ritchi. It's well known that she is particularly close to the self-claimed super genius, and the two were seen canoodling at the recent inaugural ball._

_Looking into their past; Roxanne Ritchi has been the sole kidnapping victim of Megamind for a roundabout of 5 years. On screen the pair has always kept up an on-going flirtatious banter worthy of an award. Now that the two are the city's most talked about couple, experts have begun suggesting that our city's Ace reporter is suffering from Stockholm syndrome…_

It had been around then that Roxanne threw the magazine to the brain bots for a chew toy. She couldn't bear to continue reading the awful words painting her as the "harlot of the heroes". Nor could she stand to read the slanderous words calling Megamind dimwitted and hopeless; calling for the city to reconsider their dropping of his charges and to instead send him to death row. It had taken a good deal of reasoning from both men to talk her out of not using the de-hydrate setting on the snotty reporter, and instead show how much bigger and better of a person she was by continuing with her work as if she wasn't bothered in the least.

Which is exactly what Roxanne had been doing; she had been sure to be at every incident as well as every repair and her own personal reports to continue spreading the praise so many had been giving the hero. She walked in with the guys and gave a thankful pat to Pinky and the camera bot; watching as they floated off to another part of the Lair.

"We're only lucky that he hasn't hurt anybody." Minion said as he moved to place down the remains of yet another bomb.

"Yes, and that's what worries me. What is he playing at?" Mykael slumped his head forwards, his elbows coming to rest on his knees so he could cradle his head in his hands. Roxanne sympathized with his frustration and moved to stand behind him, working the tension out of his back and shoulders. He had been working tirelessly since the first explosion and it was starting to show. Part of her believed that he was working so hard to show that he was right for the job and could protect the city, and the other part of his determination was to actually protect it. Slowly his shoulders started to relax against her touch.

"Hey, come on. You'll figure this out; you're the super genius after all." She encouraged him.

"Some super genius, I can't even figure this out!"

"Well, we have to try looking at it from all angles. Clearly there's some way he's been setting off these bombs; a timer or remote activation." She paused a moment to sigh, working a particularly nasty knot out of one of his shoulders.

"It's a wonder he hasn't been leaving a calling card of some sort, or personally called me out."

"Sir, do you think there's a chance it's not just one person?"

Mykael let out a long breath before reaching for Roxanne's hands and lead her to sit on his lap. He appreciated the backrub but for now needed something to hold on to before he started fidgeting. He wrapped his arms around her waist in such a comfortable gesture that a part of his large mind that wasn't focused on the forefront problem felt elation at the comfort they had fallen into with one another. Months ago he would never have been able to do this. He leaned his aching head against her shoulders as he closed his eyes, his shoulders shrugging in exhaustion. She covered one of his hands with her own and slipped her fingers between his.

"Somehow Minion; I don't think so. It's just too much of a coincidence for it to be multiple people acting." The blue hero said.

"It's just strange that the surveillance bots haven't seen anything." Roxanne said.

They nodded in agreement and settled into a short silence before a light bulb went off in Minion's head.

"Hang on…say again?"

"I just was saying that it's strange the brain bots on surveillance haven't seen anything. I mean, they  _are_  on watch on the streets and helping with renovations. You'd think one of them would have seen something." Roxanne said, confused as to where Minion was going with this.

"That's it, Sir!"

"What's it Minion?" he said morosely.

"That's why the brain bots haven't seen anything! They wouldn't see anything suspicious if no one is doing anything suspicious! They wouldn't catch somebody walking in to a building when everyone else is walking around too! And especially not with the building inspectors walking in and out checking up on the progress!"

"Minion! You fantastic fish you! That's it!" he leapt from his seat, lifting Roxanne in the process. She landed to her feet and they followed him as he ran to a nearby computer. "The brain bots have been working off of an order to watch for crime and suspicious behavior, but they wouldn't pay any attention to someone walking into a building! So if we can just rewind past videos near those locations and watch for anyone walking in, we should have our bomber."

"I'll program a new directive for the brain bots to guard all renovation sites entrances."

"Excellent idea Minion!"

"While you're at it you might as well have them check all the buildings for bombs." Roxanne said. Behind her she heard a bowg and trio of beeps and they all turned to Pinky.

"What was that?" Roxanne tilted her head, studying what had more or less become "her" bot.

"Sir? Was that just a confirmation?"

Megamind turned around to another computer and ran his hands over the keyboard. He brought up a black screen and typed a few codes into it.

_[last command]_

_Source: alias\Minion_

_Directive: guard all_

_[new command]_

_Source:_

_new alias\Mommy_

_Directive: bomb sweep_

"They're  _all_  calling me Mommy now?" she looked from the little pink bot that had been following her for weeks and then back to the screen.

"It would appear so. And you just gave your first official command."

* * *

They spent the rest of their day watching the replays of the days of the explosions, waiting for any alert of new activity from the brain bots. While watching the recordings Mykael had seen a few clips of a peculiar looking man in a thick sweatshirt or jacket, and always with a hat shadowing his face. He widened his watch to the weeks of the explosions, watching the clips of the buildings in fast forward, his mind taking in anyone who went in to the building. He continued to grow more frustrated; the words of Serah, and that awful debate show played in the back of his brain constantly. Once more he was letting the few cynics get to him. He paused the recording he'd been watching, slamming his head down to the desk and huffing in frustration.

"I'm such a failure. How did I ever think I could actually defend this city from anything? I can't even stop an amateur bomber. Maybe those cynics are right…I should just hang up my cape and end this charade while I'm ahead."

Minion was about the get up when Roxanne spoke out, looking to her beau.

"Hey now, that's not the Megamind I know."

"Exactly...the Megamind you know always loses." He was sulking now. Her eyes flashed to Minion for a second and he gave her a gesture telling her to carry on; he wanted to see how she handled this one. It had been a while since Megamind had been so down. Roxanne folded her arms across herself as she looked to the upset man before her.

"Last I checked, the Megamind I knew won."

He rolled his head to look at her out of the corner of one bright green eye.

"I'm just not cut out for this Roxanne. I'm going to fail again."

Yup: definitely sulking.

He had every right to be upset but that didn't mean she was going to accept it. She got up from her seat and walked to him and crouched down in front of his chair. She spun the chair to face her and reached up and took his face in her hands, staring into his eyes.

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk. You're going to succeed. You make yourself whoever you want to be. No one else plays a part in shaping who you are. You do whatever the hell you want and don't let someone tell you otherwise. You're the only one who can prove them wrong, so make it happen."

He stared into her gaze, letting her words soak in before grabbing her elbows and pulling her in for a deep kiss. When he released her lips his voice was a raspy whisper.

"Thank you. You always do believe in me, and for that I thank you."

Feeling a renewed sense of confidence he turned back to his work. The suspicious feelings continued about the man with the face shadowed by hats and sent what little he could to the police department; maybe they had something on file. They told him they would do the best that they could but that it would take some time.

Some few hours later Minion had excused himself to run a few necessary errands. Megamind looked over to Roxanne; she tapped the stylus pen she held while she looked down at something on the lit screen that made up the desk she sat at. He pushed his wheeled executive chair over, coming to a stop next to her. She had brought up a map of the city, and had x-ed out the places that had been struck by the bombs. She drew a series of lines, connecting the buildings and sighing before she clearing them out and tried again.

"You look deep in thought, Temptress."

She looked up to him and smirked before turning back to the screen. "Well I was just thinking really, trying to see if I could find any sort of pattern in the bombings."

"What for?"

"It was something you said actually…about how he hasn't left a calling card. And that made me think; don't  _most_ villains leave a calling card of some kind? Just to show they've been there? That what's been done was at their hand?"

He smirked in amusement; everything as of late was starting to sound as if it had come straight out of a comic book, but then again, hadn't the past few years of his life been just as such?

"But that's the problem, he hasn't left anything. No notes or warnings, no flashy screens with his face." Megamind smirked in pride at the ways he used to announce his endeavors.

"Well; maybe he's not being direct about it. Maybe he's building up to it before he reaches the climax of it all." She turned her gaze back to the map again, gesturing with her hands as she explained. "I thought it would have been something simple, in order maybe, or reversed. But so far… nothing. He's gotta be using some sort of pattern or system."

"Thinking like a villain are we?" he cocked an eyebrow as he leaned in to her. His lips were dangerously close to her ear.

"Aren't you the one that said I would have made an excellent evil queen?"

"Indeed I did. I tried very hard to convince you too. Who'd have thought all it would have taken was to just take you out to dinner?" his lips turned up in a smirk.

"You never could make me scream though." She said playfully.

"Oh-ho-ho. I believe I made you scream plenty enough just the other night." He dropped his voice low, those expressive eyebrows of his tilting. He watched as the blush rose to her cheeks, and as her lips turned up in a smile.

"Well…that-that doesn't count." She tried for a defense and looked to him.

"Oh? Well then, allow me to try again." He circled around her, his bare hands resting on her shoulders, his thumb rubbing at the bare skin on her neck. He trailed the back of his hand up and down the side of her neck, watching the shiver it elicited. Her head tilted so slightly to the side as he slowly brought his lips to the skin there.

His attention was snatched away as loud music filled the room. His head snapped away, looking around for the source before realizing it was her cell phone. Another part of his brain picked up on the lyrics of that song and he smirked at it.

_Of course, it would be themed toward an alien._

"Roxanne Ritchi. … Carlos?"

He sat back; it was only her old door man, probably calling to discuss when she would be gathering the rest of her items

"Don't answer anything she asks Carlos, she's been trying to dig up whatever she can…. Yup, that's the one. ..No, no, I'm trying not to…Yea, I tried that one already, and they took it away from me. Alright, thanks Carlos." Roxanne hung up the phone with a sigh, and ran her hands down her face. "Serah has been snooping around the apartment building. Apparently she's trying to find out where I've been. It's just a good thing I didn't tell Carlos my new address."

"She still wouldn't find it if you did. Remember; we are practically hidden."

"Yea, as long as the entrance mat is gone."

She watched as realization flashed across his face. He yelled for a brain bot, ordering the little cyborg to remove the offensive item from outside their home and to destroy of it, and in brain bot language, that meant chew toy.

When they were alone once again he turned his chair back towards her. He raised one slender eyebrow as he pulled her chair towards his.

"Now then…where were we?"

"Sir! Ms. Ritchi! I'm home!"

The pair sighed, bringing themselves apart again and waving to their piscine friend as he entered with an armful of groceries and an already destroyed welcome mat.

* * *

It was early…

… _very_ early.

Roxanne turned over in the bed to discover that she was alone.

"Mykael?" she yawned and raised her head from the pillow to look around. The fact that her boyfriend had once more woken up in the middle of the night to work on something was not new to her; he had some very odd sleep habits that she had to get used to. Through the thick walls and closed door she could just hear the sound of a welding gun.  _Up again working on some invention. Probably figured something out with those boots he was working on._  Still, she couldn't help but be curious and dragged herself out of bed. The normal rock music was on, but much softer than he would normally play it. The thick red curtain was also pulled shut, muffling the sounds. He had tried to keep quiet, not wanting to wake her. Pinky came through the curtain and stopped short, staring with her red eye at Roxanne. The reporter gave the bot a small smile, patting the glowing dome.

"Hey…what's going on in there?" she asked. Pinky responded with a few odd 'bowgs' and shot off to the other end of the Lair. "Okkaayy then; "Daddy" must have yelled again." She mused and looked back to the closed curtain. She knew better than to just barge in to an area where she knew work was being done. The first time she had done that Mykael had practically flipped his lid. He'd never shouted at her like that before.

" _You can't just barge in her like that! What were you thinking! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Do you have any clue what could happen accidentally if you were to step the wrong way?"_

_She had stepped back from him; scared at his outburst. Normally she wasn't one to back down so quickly, but his outburst had honestly scared her._

" _I'm sorry! I didn't know!"_

" _The tools we have in the workshop can cause very real injuries!"_

" _Well excuse me if I just wanted to come and say hello."_

" _What if I had turned around and had the lit torch in my hand? Or a saw! What if you were too close?"_

" _I wasn't thinking about that! I didn't know what you were doing."_

" _Well you have to_ think! _" it was that statement that had honestly hurt her the most. He must have known because his face dropped in a shocked hurt. "Oh. Oh God I didn't mean that." He covered his mouth, shaking his head. He slowly backed up from her and turned around, resting his hands on a nearby workbench. "I guess this is the part where you finally realize what a loser I truly am and leave me…"_

" _Hey…c'mon now. You know that's not going to happen."_

" _But I just yelled at you." He turned to her, complete confusion on his face. Did he honestly think that she would just up and walk out after one little fight?_

" _You were just worried about me; that's totally normal. Couples fight sometimes, it's just what happens. And really if you think about it this isn't really our first fight." She smirked, coming up behind him to rub his arm. He slowly turned to her and chuckled as he shook his head._

" _No, no I suppose it isn't."_

" _And knowing us it probably won't be our last. And as much as fighting might absolutely suck; it gives us a chance to learn each other better. Plus you know the best part about fighting?"_

_He shook his head in the negative, looking to her curiously._

" _The making up." Her own lips turned into a smirk, watching as his eyes widened at her hinting, catching up to just what she was implying._

So granted maybe what he had said in anger had been harsh, but in all fairness she had scared him. He knew the very real dangers that the tools he used held and was overly protective of her as it was. They quickly came to an understanding that if the workshop was being used to always be careful before entering; to yell out, wait and listen, call out again and grab a pair of goggles and gloves if needed from the pegs on the wall.

_Okay so…step one: call out to someone._

"Mykael?" she had just grabbed the curtain when Minion shot through, smiling nervously to her.

"Miss Ritchi! You're awake! Y-you should be in bed." He shuffled his feet nervously.

"I woke up and then I heard you guys working. What's going on?" she tried to peer around his wide frame and he moved each time, blocking her view. He pulled the curtains closed tighter behind him and attempted an innocent smile. Something was up, she could tell that much. All week long something had been hidden behind an extra curtain in the corner. And this was not the first time she had come to find that red curtain closed. Anytime she had asked about what was being hidden she was just told it was some invention or another and knowing how much her ex-villain valued presentation she never questioned it.

What especially shocked her now was that the fish who usually blabbed out secrets without a second thought was keeping his lips tightly locked.

"Minion?"

"It's nothing Miss Ritchi, really. Just a few more repairs on the bike… Sir thought it was best if we kept it out of view until it is completely road ready."

Well…that made sense. After the ride back from the ball Mykael had decided to scrap and restart the entire hover bike over again; it had shuddered a few times on the ride back and he didn't trust it. And it wasn't the first time she'd woken up to find him missing from bed, or hiding behind that curtain in the middle of the day. She just hadn't thought much of it up until now. It was 3am for crying out loud!

"Oh…oh, alright. Is he coming to bed anytime soon?" she already knew the answer to that one.

"You know how he gets when he's on a project." Minion looked back to the curtain and sighed. He was concerned for his best friend; he'd been so busy and stressed out lately that he wasn't sleeping as much as he should. "I'll try to convince him to get there eventually. Have nice dreams Miss Ritchi."

_Was Minion actually dismissing her? What a Mother Hen._

"Thanks Minion…good night."

* * *

When Roxanne awoke at a more normal hour of the morning she found a still empty bed. Knowing her quirky boyfriend he probably fell asleep in the workshop again. She grudgingly got out of bed and readied for the day. She made her way downstairs for breakfast and picked up on just how quiet it really was. She knew there wasn't an emergency because the screens would be on. She shrugged it off, coming around the corner when-

"Happy Birthday!" a few handfuls of confetti flew up and she couldn't help but to laugh as the few brain bots above, Pinky included, dropped confetti on her head. A banner had been hung and the room was filled with balloons. How she had almost forgotten it was her birthday was beyond her; it was Halloween after all! Just days ago she had challenged the boys to a jack-o-lantern contest! She was ushered to the table and found a large pile of smiling pancakes just waiting for her.

After they had finished eating Roxanne noted that she should be heading out. She hadn't been fortunate enough to get her birthday off from work, but it was Friday and she had the weekend to at least look forward to. She was set to go until Mykael held up that old familiar burlap bag.

"One more time? For old time's sake?" He smirked, an eyebrow arching. She laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well did you at least wash it this time?"

Surprisingly enough they had. She felt a hand come to her back and guide her through the Lair.

They finally stopped and could hear the amused expression on his face.

"Prepare to be amazed Miss Ritchi!"

She felt the bag slip from her head and blinked to adjust her eyes to find…

..the garage.

_Well that was anti-climatic_.

She turned and saw his smiling face, watching as he pressed the button on a small remote he held in his hand. In front of her appeared a car.

It was black and it was shiny and it was sleek and it was sexy. It was, in every way, her dream car. She let out a shocked gasp, circling around the car, letting every detail sink in. She crouched down, looking at the fine detailing of the paint; the pinstripes in the back; the slight blue lightning bolt design trailing at the trim. She slowly stepped back and came to a stop next to Mykael.

"This car is amazing!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I used to dream about owning a car like this!" she turned, seeing the smug smile plastered upon his lips and leaped into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. As she stepped back to look at the car she felt his arm wrap itself around her waist.

"So this is what you were working on?" she asked.

"Indeed it was. I wanted to give you something spectacular, and I know how much you enjoy having a car to drive." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "This one runs much like the Hudson, with the exclusion of a few computers and gadgets. But it has some quirks all its own as well. I'll be happy to show you the rest when you get home." He looked to her with a genuinely proud smile on his face.

She couldn't help but to tease him just a bit and bumped his side with her hip.

"You know most guys just get their girlfriends a teddy bear and dinner for their birthdays."

"Well I can always take the car back and get you this bear you speak of." He smirked, dangling the keys in front of her face tauntingly.

"Oh no!" she snatched the keys from him, hugging them to her chest. "This car is perfect. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She gave him a soft kiss good bye before climbing in and looking around in awe at the interior. The seats were plush black leather; the dash was sleek and black with a rather impressive stereo set into it. There were speakers set into the doors and the ceiling. She turned the key and smiled as she felt the car purr under her. She pressed a familiar button, watching as the veil activated and she disappeared from view. Something in the passenger seat caught her eye and she turned. Sitting in the seat, buckled in, was a fuzzy blue bear, donned in a little black cape and little black boots. She smirked, turning back to the wheel; he'd even gotten a bear.

 

When Roxanne had returned home, she found the Lair decorated even more than it had been when she'd left that morning. She couldn't decide which of the two boys were more excited for her birthday and she had to do her best insisting that she'd much rather spend the night in with them, enjoying dinner and a few games or movies. Her life had been far too busy as of late and she'd much rather have a relaxing night. She'd been concerned that with it being Halloween there'd be more problems with crime but Mykael had had the foresight to set out nearly every brain bot to patrol the streets.

After a delicious dinner of all her favorite things Minion shooed them out, insisting that they enjoy the night air while he took care of the dishes. She saw the best friends exchange a wink and knew that there was something else but chose for once to not point it out; clearly it was meant to be another surprise.

As they walked along the sidewalks Roxanne fit her hand into the crook of her love's arm. He looked to her with an amused expression upon his face. He very much liked holding hands with her, but having her on his arm, like an old-time couple from the movies, well it made him feel proud. It had really been a peaceful walk, and they'd passed by a good amount of adults and costumed children who'd greeted him enthusiastically.

It was only when they had turned around and were heading back home that they came across someone different. Roxanne had seen him first; he was tall and his shaggy brown hair skimmed across his eyebrows. He had a rather cocky gait and when he saw the reporter a strange smirk quirked itself on his lips. Beside him Mykael felt her tense up as her hand squeezed against his arm.

"Roxanne Ritchi…who'd have thunk." The strange man stopped in front of the couple. He looked down his nose at the pair. Roxanne swallowed; her voice was thick as she tried to bring up that mask of polite indifference she'd used in certain interviews in the past.

"Adam…"

"Shocked to see you out and about. Shouldn't you be burying your nose in your work?" his eyes flicked between the couple and Mykael quickly decided that he did not like this guy. He didn't like his attitude and he especially didn't like the way he obviously made Roxanne so uncomfortable. "Man you really know how to pick 'em." Adam shook his head. Roxanne let out a quiet breath and the hero decided to bring their meeting to a close. Mykael stepped forward, the very definition of confidence as he put out a hand.

"I don't believe we've met; Megamind, defender of Metrocity."

"I know who you are." Adam sneered at the offered hand. His eyes flicked back to Roxanne who was pointedly looking away. "Dunno why you'd bother wasting your time here…" he jutted his chin to indicate Roxanne, "pretty  _useless_ waste of time."

Roxanne's wince was not lost on either of the men. Adam stepped around them, making to walk down the sidewalk when he stopped right next to Roxanne. He bent down, his face close to hers with a rather mean smirk. Try as she might she couldn't fight bending her head away from him slightly. "Happy Birthday, Roxie."

Mykael felt the flinch that the comment had caused and watched the man walk away with absolute malice in his eyes. Just who the hell was this man and why did he have such an effect on his Roxanne? He started their walk again, gently guiding her forward. His free hand came up to cover the one folded into his arm.

"An old friend of yours?"he attempted to keep his tone conversational.

"Friend is far too strong a word." She was spiteful and that shocked him. "I've made some enemies in my time…"

"Haven't we all." He was silent a moment, watching behind them and then the roads as they crossed them coming towards the corner of their home. "So what's with  _him_?"

"Well…we dated once, back when I first started college." She looked to him sheepishly; they hadn't discussed past relationships that much save for when she'd told him that she'd always been too busy to really date and Wayne had kept everyone else away. His face looked unconcerned though and he nodded for her to continue. "It really wasn't anything huge…our relationship was entirely physical."His eyes opened wide at that one, but once she had started talking she couldn't stop. "I was working on something for the college paper and ended up coming across a few things I shouldn't have. He accused me of spying on him; of tricking him and setting him up to get caught. He wasn't exactly all that good to begin with, he already had some marks against his record, but this would have ruined it all for him."

Suddenly the word "physical" and all its implications made sense to him. He stopped and turned to her, taking her chin gently in his fingers. She turned her nervous eyes away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important." She shrugged.

"Roxanne…of course it's important." He took her into his arms and held her tightly. She relaxed in his grasp. "I swear to you, I will never ever put you through that." He asserted. She hadn't needed the reassurance; she already knew, but it was comforting all the same. She smiled and nodded against his chest.

"I know."

The couple returned home soon after, much to Minion's delight and he laid out a large chocolate cake for the birthday girl. And as they sunk into the sitting room for the start of their game night Roxanne leaned into Mykael's side and smiled as his arm wrapped around her and began drawing patterns on her arm with his thumb. And in the warmth of his arms; in the company of her funny little family; she felt safer than she ever had done before.

On the other side of the city a shadowed scruffy man stumbled out of the bar and pulled his hat over his head and turned his collar up. He looked up and down the sidewalk, ensuring that the coast was clear as he shuffled his way down a dark alleyway, disappearing into the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 

_Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy._   
_Aristotle_

_A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself._   
_Joseph Campbell_

* * *

Roxanne's ringtone broke through the silence of sleep and without lifting her head from the pillow she reached over for the phone, taking a peek at the screen and then the clock.

_Why would she be calling so early?_

Roxanne pressed the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"As much as I enjoy hearing those delightful aussie tones of yours, I'm still not a morning person Reena." She buried herself back into the blankets, feeling Mykael shift beside her , his arms snuggled around her with a gentle squeeze. He'd had a late night the previous night with a few ne'er do wells and had slept since he collapsed into bed.

"So you haven't seen it then?"

"Seen what?" Roxanne asked. She heard Reena sigh in the phone.

"You'd better meet me at the café girl."

An hour later Roxanne was dressed, set for the day, and entering the café she and Reena visited on most of their work breaks. Reena was not hard to find amongst the customers; Roxanne always teased her friend on the fact that she looked more like she worked for an elite fashion magazine than the weather for the news. Reena already had a cup of coffee waiting for Roxanne.

_Was that a scone too? Oh this had to be bad news._

No sooner had she sat down that Reena looked at her, her face a mixture of pity and just pure pissed off.

Without another word she slid the latest TALK over to Roxanne.

"Serah's outdone herself this time."

Indeed she had. Almost every page was filled with some story or another about Roxanne, Megamind or Metro Man.

_Reliable sources say that Roxanne Ritchi, reporter for the heroes, has moved on up; or down. That's right folks; Roxanne has made the big move down from her classy apartment, to being with her ex-kidnapper. If it's not bad enough she's joined into a relationship with someone that's not even in the same species, now she's moved in within weeks of dating. Yours truly attempted to contact Roxanne at her apartment, prior to our previous issue, to find she was not there. A charming portly doorman told us that Roxanne had moved out the previous week, though her new address was unknown. Tracking down our dear reporter has thus far been impossible. She is closely guarded by vicious robots made by the dubbed "Defender of Metro City" and seemingly disappears after work every day. No one can tell us where she goes. So what does that mean for our reporter? Is she truly in a voluntary relationship with our so-called hero? Or perhaps are our experts correct in their analysis that Roxanne Ritchi is indeed suffering from Stockholm Syndrome? Perhaps she has been brainwashed? No matter the reason for the move, it all seems very rushed. Is something being covered up? Is dastardly plot is being planned? Has our Roxanne turned to the dark side? TALK will continue to stay on the case!_

Roxanne's vision burned red. She wasn't sure what made her angrier, the low way in which Serah spoke of Megamind as a different species, that she was crying out Stockholm syndrome, or that she was making such a big deal of Roxanne moving in. That was their private business.

"Oh what do they care if we've moved in together?"

"Serah's gonna make it look as bad as she can…she's going to try to make it look like you're both wrong for moving so fast; get those with stuck-up old world proprieties against you." Reena said.

"Oh please, we've been dating for a few months." Roxanne grumbled to herself. But that had been just enough, because Reena had heard it. Roxanne's eyes turned to her friend who had her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't need to say any words to convey what she was thinking. " _And why didn't I know about this until now?"_

It had been but two days after Megamind and Roxanne had been put on their strict bed rest that Reena had called Roxanne demanding answers. Roxanne told her as much as the truth as she could; that she and Megamind were a couple, and that she was at his place because it was the safest and was away from clamoring crowds. Reena had surprisingly not harassed Roxanne over the fact she was with her ex-kidnapper; but Roxanne would rather graciously accept it than to question it, as at that particular time her head still pounded and she would much rather be relaxing. As far as Reena knew, Roxanne and Megamind had only been together since the fight with Titan;  _not_  that in reailty it had been nearly three months if they counted the weeks he'd spent as Bernard. To the couple it felt longer; but they both knew it was because they had known each other so long, and had hidden away those feelings for so long as well.

And now Roxanne was here, left to face the truth that she had all but lied to her best friend.

"I know… _I know_  I should have told you. I'm sorry. But it was before he publicly came out as the good guy. It was…complicated."

"How far back are we talking? You know you two had some pretty hot heat going on during those kidnappings! I always knew something was going on."

"Reena!"

"Well it's true! The two of you have been hot for one another ever since that big blue head landed on your balcony. So? Spill." One look at Reena and Roxanne knew that there was no getting out of this.

"Okay…so remember that Bernard guy? Well…turns out the whole time it was really My-Megamind." Part of her cringed at not sharing his real name, but that was something he had waited to even share with Roxanne herself; and it felt like something special, something she couldn't even share with her best friend. "He made this watch that makes disguises and was using that to pose as Bernard. I caught him off-guard the night the museum went up and...well you know how the rest of that went."

"So…all that time then you were really dating Blue Boy?"

"Well I didn't find out about it until that night in the restaurant…when we went to dinner." Roxanne hadn't told her friend the truth about that either; and suddenly realized with a stinging guilt just how bad an idea that all had been. Reena was the only person to know that Roxanne had been dating "Bernard". She hadn't told Reena that they were researching, but merely that they were seeing one another. But she never really considered how it must have looked to have gone from Bernard straight to Megamind. How must she have looked? As far as Reena knew at dinner that night Roxanne and Bernard had gotten into an argument over a recent news article and that Bernard called her ideas stupid and idiotic. Knowing how much those words held over Roxanne, Reena didn't question it. But now she was curious indeed. She couldn't even find herself mad at her friend; because the better part of her knew exactly why Roxanne had done what she had done.

"Well…at some point during dinner he leaned in to kiss me…and I accidentally hit the controls on his holo-watch. The whole restaurant saw us kissing, and then me throwing my drink on him."

"Oh Roxie, you didn't!"

"I was mad! Or I was at first anyway. But I stormed out, and he followed after me. He tried to beg me to listen, he tried using my own words back at me and-and told me that he had only done it because I wouldn't have accepted him otherwise. And I was upset because part of me knew that was true and…and I said some really awful things to him. It was terrible Reena." She turned a guilty look to her friend.

"We all know that dragon that lives inside of you. Go on."

"We started to go our separate ways when something in me just…snapped. I realized that he was the one all along, and that I wasn't willing to lose that. For once I was going to be brave. We've been together ever since. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Well you told me now." She kept her stern look on Roxanne a moment longer, waiting to make her squirm before laughter broke through. "And I know why you didn't tell me. I'm happy for you girl. But keep reading." Reena nodded a chin towards the paper in Roxanne's hands.

_Since his miraculous return from the dead, there have been several reported sighting of the old hero. Most say that the once proud figure has become nothing more than a scruffy shadow of his former self. There's even a rumor that now that he has abandoned his duty as hero that he is making a laughable attempt at breaking into the music business, when he's not slumming in the dark corner of a grimy bar that is. A reliable source has given us a bit of light into the truth of our city's old hero; painting a picture of an inattentive father and a mother whose overbearing attention was suffocating. Perhaps it is this that led our own Metro Man to abandon his people. While there are those who have foolishly forgiven him under claims that he's as much human as anyone else, there are others who hold a torch of hatred for him. And with that are even more cries for the arrest of Metro Man; he abandoned the city in its time of need and faked his own death._

…Roxanne couldn't even finish out the article.

"He wasn't obligated to protect the city! He didn't have some contract or..or!" Roxanne huffed, her attention snapping to Reena as her friend chuckled.

"Trust me…it just keeps getting worse…This girl is asking for it."

"And what's this about him sitting in some bar? Wayne's never been a big drinker."

She lowered her eyes back to the pages in her hand.

_And then we come back full circle, to Roxanne Ritchi, damsel of the heroes. It's been a well known fact Roxanne's career quickly sped off after she graduated from college, and then soared even higher when she became the damsel in distress between the city's previous shows of hero-vs-villain. Roxanne had long been thought to be the girlfriend of Metro Man, before showing her true alliance. But one must wonder, if she can move so easily along the heroes, maybe she can move as easily in other places as well. It does make one curious as to how Roxanne moved up so fast in the KMCP news rank, going from fresh-faced graduate to Ace reporter in a few short months from her employment. KMCP's owner Richard Dreyer is known to be quite fond of Roxanne Ritchi, as is any man who crosses her path._

Roxanne's lips dipped into a scowl as she continued to read, her eyes brushing past remarks about her exceptionally high grades, her scholarships and then again her alliance with the defenders of the city. Her eyes stopped at the last sentence, reading it over three more times, feeling the anger in her stomach rise.

_After all, it's just another step to the top, right Roxanne?_

Reena watched as Roxanne's face contorted in anger, turning an angry red, to almost purple as she crumbled up the paper in her hands. She had half a mind to take the blow torch to the paper…and then to Serah's head.

"That…unbelievable…little-"

"Ah-Roxie…children are around."

"Troll! She is the most…She's unbelievable! Does she even realize what she's saying?"

"Oh I'm sure she does. She's jealous and out to get you…. She's a woman." Reena snickered.

Roxanne sighed, shaking her head as she slammed the crumpled remains onto the table and took a long drink of her coffee.

Renna opened her mouth to speak when the entire building shook and the power cut out, the deep vibration of an explosion echoed through the air. Sirens immediately started going off and the girls exchanged a worried glance.

"What on earth was that?" Reena's question was answered with Roxanne's familiar ring tone. She looked at the screen.

_Mykael._ She threw a quick glance to Reena before answering the call.

"Megs? What happened? It just felt like a bomb went off."

"Miss Ritchi, where are you?"

"Minion?" why was Minion calling her from Megamind's phone? She remembered she had been asked a question. "I'm at the café, near the station. What's going on?"

"We're down near your old apartment, another bomb went off-" he was cut off as she hurriedly told him that she was on her way and hung up the phone. Her eyes met Reena's and they darted from the table, heading past the still cowering customers and outside. Roxanne pressed the key on her remote, and her car came into vision. Reena let out a low appreciative whistle at the car she had only been told about. Roxanne seemed to like to keep it invisible while traveling to and from work so as to not be followed; plus it was easier to travel faster than normally acceptable when your car couldn't be seen.

"Reena, go to the station, tell them-"

"I'll tell them you're right where you need to be. Be careful."

Roxanne got into her car and stomped on the gas. The apartment complex was but a few blocks away but it felt like it took forever. She threw the car into park at a curb and ran over, seeing Minion's frame in the crowd.

"Minion! Minion what happened!" she looked to him before scanning the crowd, trying to see through the throng of police, fire fighters, and residents.

"We got a tip off from one of the brain bots about a possible bomb here. Sir and I got everybody out while the brain bots set to getting prints and trying to disarm it. Sir had only just stepped into the room when-"

"Mykael!" Roxanne finally caught a glimpse of him and the scene shocked her. He was actually sitting on the rear bumper of an ambulance, accepting an icepack and cooperating as an EMT checked his pulse before shining a light into his eyes. A pair of policemen moved to stop her but he waved a hand and they let her through. She hurried up to him, her eyes already scanning him over for any serious injuries. Minion was close on her heels. She knelt down in front of him, taking his face into her hands. His clothes were torn and dirty and his face sported a coating of ash.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… the blasted thing went off as soon as I stepped into the room. The brain bots were trying to disarm it. I went right through your balcony door. The brain bots caught me." He cut off her gasp.

"So you're okay?" she asked again; she had to know.

His lips turned up into that ever confident smirk.

"Of course I am. Just a little bump to the head and a few scratches. I've been through worse before."

"Sir, at least there's some good news… the brain bots appeared to have retrieved a computer chip and saved the scanned prints before the explosion! They'll be saved in the main database."

Roxanne didn't even have to ask to know what this meant; they were one step closer to knowing who was behind this all.

Roxanne coaxed Pinky and the camera bot from the back seat of her car; it had started off as a normal work day so it was only natural that they would be with her. Within but a minute they were live through to the news station, and Megamind gave a quick statement that he was on the case of the mysterious bomber and that all of those displaced from the explosion were more than welcome to move into the newly repaired renovated apartments that he'd been working on 5 blocks over until their homes were repaired. Minion and the remaining bots that had come for the job picked up what debris they could as the police taped off the area.

Roxanne had searched out Carlos in the crowd as it began to thin. The poor man was shaken but otherwise fine.

"You move out and there's still excitement Miss Ritchi!" he attempted a smile as he tried to shake his nerves.

"Sorry Carlos. If there's anything you need you have my number."

Her old doorman nodded to her and gave her hand a squeeze of thanks before turning to find his car. Minion insisted that Megamind go back home to rest and take care of the scans and that he would finish up having the brain bots clear the mess. As the couple sat down in her car Roxanne looked up to her old apartment dismally. She located the balcony that led to the place that had been her home since she had moved to the city years ago. What had once been a glass door leading to a patio was now a gaping hole; smoke and dust curled into the air. It set for a very ominous scene with the darkening clouds overhead.

"Why is it always my apartment?"

* * *

The thunder crashed loudly, practically shaking the Lair. Roxanne made a very un-Roxanne squeal and buried her head into his side, clinging to him. He shifted to sit back against the pillows some with an extremely smug smile on his lips.

"I didn't know you were afraid of storms Miss Ritchi."

"Ever since I was a little kid." Came her answer. He felt her shift and looked down, seeing the stuffed bear under her arm, covering her eyes. She wrapped the arm back around him, her body was tense. He rubbed soothing circles along her back, his other hand coming up to rest on her head. "And now it just keeps making me think of explosions…buildings falling." She shuddered, trying to erase the thought of Metro Tower falling to rubble as it careened after her.

"Never fear my foxy reporter, your hero is here! And you're safe." He aimed a heroic smile at her, and her lips turned into a grin before the thunder sounded again. She jumped; burying her face more if that was at all possible. He turned his eyes up to the dark ceiling. Two weeks ago Minion and Roxanne had more or less ganged up on him and bugged him to install at least a few windows in the Lair. He had, after all, been so keen on them back in City Hall. And so he had, under the deal that he would be allowed to install full light blocking shades on them for when needed. They had agreed, and the brain bots had been set to work in the kitchen, the movie room, the newly refurbished library, the sewing room, and both bedrooms. Not every room had the walls for a window after all. Thunder crashed again and he found himself grateful for those shades. Roxanne would probably be much worse off if she could see the lightning he was counting off in his head. It had quieted down for a short minute and she slowly came out of her hiding place and rested her chin on his chest as she looked tentatively around. And as luck would have it, the most violent boom yet sounded. She shrieked, but under hers was another yelp and a thump. She looked up to him; her eyes wide.

"What was that?"

"I think it was Minion."

Mykael looked to Roxanne, giving her a squeeze and pulling her from the bed with him. He knew that she wouldn't want to stay alone in bed, and he wanted to check up on his best friend. They made their way from the room and towards Minion's room. Mykael's hand brushed along the wall to switch on the lights. When no light came he sighed.

_Of course._

"Minion?"

"Oh fish flakes!"

He led her down the dark halls, smiling as two of the brain bots buzzed along, their glow giving them a trail to follow.

"Minion!" he called again, trying to listen for his friend.

"In here Sir!"

Minion was in the sitting room, sitting in a pile of what was once a coffee table.

"I was just coming to check on you and then the lights went out and I think I fell over the coffee table."

"You were looking for me in here?" he smirked.

"I was going to try and get a fire started too Sir, it's a little colder than normal in here."

"Good thinking my fishy fellow."

The alien moved, helping his friend to stand and get to a couch. He turned with his gun already in hand from when they had left the bedroom and turned it to the fireplace, starting a blaze inside.

"I'll be back. We'll need some lights after all."

He hurried away with a brain bot leading the way. Roxanne sat on the couch edgily, curling her legs into her chest. Another crash of thunder shook the skies and Roxanne jumped again, bumping into Minion's metal arm. Minion did not smirk nor laugh; he turned his gaze to her, brown eyes worried.

"Are you okay Miss Ritchi?"

"Storms just kind of scare me is all. Especially in the dark." After a few quiet moments there was a thump and a low whirring. Minion tried the lamp on the small table and it clicked on. Mykael soon returned and looked to the pair on the couch.

"Seems that the energy is down on one of our generators, Minion. But I got the second one running; we'll have a few lights, the security systems, and the stovetop." He looked to his friend who nodded.

"Well then, I'll go put on some hot cocoa…with extra marshmallows for you Miss Ritchi?" he sent her a friendly smile and she nodded, giving her thanks before he walked away.  
...

The worst of the thunder and lightning eventually cleared out, leaving behind it rain and the occasional soft roll of thunder. Roxanne had been quiet for the majority of the morning, but now she had become downright forlorn. She was standing by one of the windows in the sitting room, staring out into the gray world.

"What's wrong?" she hadn't heard him approach her, and now here he was, standing beside her.

"Weather like this….it kinda dredges up some bad memories."

Mykael frowned, nodding, and moved his arm around her shoulders. He was about to say something when she beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry; for what I said. It was awful."

"You were upset."

"That doesn't excuse it.  _Nobody_  should ever have to hear anything like that…ever."

"You apologized almost instantly." He couldn't help his smirk, shocked that she was so upset over something that had been resolved. Where had this even come from? From what he had understood they were both long over it. He'd admit that sometimes the rain would make him think of that night, but then along with it came the beautiful memory of her admitting her feelings for him.

"All the same, I'm still sorry for saying it. It was cruel and wrong and I-" she was cut off as his lips covered hers, and he held her there until she relaxed. He pulled back just enough to keep their lips brushing, feeling her gasp against his skin.

"Would you stop apologizing?" he smiled.

"Sir? It's the phone for you." Minion hadn't meant to intrude on their private moment but he knew that the ringing phone shouldn't have gone ignored. The blue-skinned hero had been expecting a phone-call regarding the fingerprints the bots had acquired. What he had not been expecting was to get a call so quickly. It was still odd to him to be on the good side of the law, and to be receiving calls from the police about criminals. Roxanne watched his face as he spoke, watching his expression darken. His gaze turned to hers, his eyes holding on hers as he hung up the call.

"Roxanne, what did you say Adam's last name was?"

"Jackson…why?"

"The prints came back, with his track record."

"What?" Minion and Roxanne exclaimed in unison.

"Somehow I don't think that it was just by chance that that bomb was placed in your old apartment. This was a personal attack against  _you_."

"Miss Ritchi…what did you uncover?" Minion looked to her. He had been told about their encounter on the sidewalk but hadn't pressed for more information than what he had been given. He knew as much as Mykael did; that Roxanne and Adam had dated in college, that he was a bad egg, and that Roxanne had found something and in result had to suffer from his anger. Roxanne looked to the pair in front of her and sighed. This was not something she had ever wanted to relive, but it looked like she had no choice.

"He was protesting a new elected official. His views were entirely opposite of Adam's. So Adam decided he was going to "fix" things. He started stalking him, following his every move, learning his patterns. And then he decided he was going to kill him. Blow up his car to be precise. Adam wanted to make it look like a total accident. He never got that far though."

"You caught him, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately for me...yes I did." She sighed, keeping quiet for a moment, a dark scene replaying behind those cerulean orbs. She felt a slender hand touch her elbow and she spoke again, half lost in her memories.

"He was furious. It wasn't the first time. He'd get angry a lot…and say awful things. Useless...stupid…nuisance," she snorted a bitter laugh. Suddenly the words "you need to think" came crashing back and he felt six times as awful for it, realizing why it had affected her so. "After I found out what I did I knew I couldn't stay quiet anymore. It wasn't just me he was a danger to. He spent a few years in jail for everything…got out on an appeal for good behavior. But by then I'd already moved here."

"Didn't you ever try leaving him before that?" Minion for one was surprised that Roxanne, with all her tenacity and strength, hadn't gotten out of that situation sooner.

"I tried. I wasn't even really with him when I uncovered his idea. Adam is a hard person to get away from. He always manages to come back somehow."

"He tracks people down, doesn't he?" Mykael asked, his brain always working three steps ahead. Roxanne nodded.

"I never thought he'd actually come to Metro City though."

"But that doesn't explain why he'd be targeting all the that places he has. Except for your apartment, none of them were connected to you Miss Ritchi." Minion stated.

"He has a vendetta, what other reason does he need? He knows I'm a reporter here, my face is everywhere, he was probably hoping to catch me alone."

"Well the good news is we know who he is." Mykael said.

"Why do I get the feeling there's bad news with that?" even in a stressful time Roxanne's witty banter still managed to break through, even if but slightly.

"There's no record of him living in this city. No purchase records, no address, nothing. All we have is his name and one of the computer chips a brain bot managed to snag before the bomb went off."

"Well that's good, right? Couldn't we use that to find him? Track his computer?"

"For that we'd need to be able to get into his computer undetected. Hacking in can be easy enough, but we don't know what he's working with. With my luck I'd get in and he'd have a program that would melt ours down. I'm good with computers, but I'm not that good." He was honestly embarrassed he'd never quite gotten the knack for that. He'd built all of his own computers; He could create amazing inventions from a few pieces of scrap metal and a battery, he could invent electronics the moguls would be jealous of; he could break into a newsfeed and route in his own, but gaining access into someone else's computer completely undetected? That was different. He'd honestly never really tried, having never had a reason before. "With him already pulling stunts we can't take a risk. And to get in undetected and protected would take a lot of work on a program, with more time than we have. It's nearly impossible." He looked to Roxanne to see her face set in determination

"Not if we have the right person."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_When you get to know someone, all their physical characteristics start to disappear. You begin to dwell in their energy, recognize the scent of their skin. You see only the essence of the person, not the shell. That's why you can't fall in love with beauty or looks. You can lust after it, be infatuated by it, want to own it. You can love it with your eyes and your body, but not your heart. That's why when you really connect with a person, any personal imperfections disappear, become irrelevant. -_ _Unknown_

* * *

Roxanne scanned the area before climbing from her car. Pinky floated close behind her, on guard. No sooner did they come around the corner that Roxanne was surrounded by clamoring reporters from various channels and papers. Their questions flew out at her in a frenzy;

"Is it true about the big move?"

"What's really going on?"

"What is Megamind doing about the mysterious bomber?"

"Is it true about Metro Man?"

"Are you being held there against your will?"

Question after question came at her, leaving the normally silver-tongued reporter unable to utter an answer. Just as her anger was beginning to boil Pinky flew up and in front of her, sending a series of quick angry "bowgs" at the crowd. Roxanne watched as the crowd took a wary step backwards.

"Okay folks okay, move along now. Move it! Cannibals!" Reena broke through the crowd, grabbing hold of Roxanne's elbow to pull her from the throng and into the station. Roxanne had told Reena she had an important question for her and so she'd been waiting for Roxanne's arrival when she saw the crowd. Behind them Roxanne could hear Pinky giving them the brain-bot's version of an earful. With a quiet nod of thanks Roxanne settled into her office, giving Pinky a grateful pat as she booted up her computer.

**...**

Roxanne looked up as she heard a knock on the entrance to her office, seeing Richard.

"Roxanne, do you mind if I bug you for a moment?"

"Of course not, Richard." She gave him a gentle smile. He probably just wanted to go over her next report.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about this morning, which I'm very sorry about and we will be sure to put on a few extra security men near there. Well… I know all this nasty Serah business hasn't exactly been easy to deal with."

It had been a rough few weeks since Serah's attacks on Roxanne, the station, Megamind and Metro Man first began. Roxanne had received countless emails, most in support of her, but it was the group that berated her that bothered her the most. She'd been working twice as hard at her reports to change their views. She'd given multiple reports on Megamind's good deeds and even swallowed her fears and gone to the prison to show the new securities set up around Hal's cell, courtesy of their new defender. The other reporters from the station had even joined in helping Roxanne and Megamind, praising his work on the city or his foiling a criminal. But it seemed that Serah was ready to fight back just as hard with her articles.

"Well, you know Richard…." She looked to him before sighing, dropping her head in her hands. "It's ridiculous. Everything she says is just…"

"Complete bollocks." He sent her a smirk. "You know we're all behind you one hundred percent Roxanne. You and that handsome blue devil of yours."

"I know Richard, and thanks."

He nodded, reaching out to pat her shoulder before he turned and left her to her thoughts. A quiet bell went off and she looked to her inbox to see another group of emails. It took her all of a few seconds to take on Minion's advice and deleted them all without reading a single one.

When Roxanne had returned home to the Lair from work that evening she had shared her story of Pinky's protection and they had all gotten quite a good laugh out of the little bot's pride in telling off the reporters. For her own personal pleasure Roxanne sat in front of the fire, tossing in a box full of TALK magazines. Her eyes scanned over the cover again, the headlines popping out at her.

"You know, I haven't heard anything from Wayne in weeks… it's strange." Roxanne had been thinking about it since the article about Wayne had come out. It was strange to not have received a quick text or phone call from her old friend, and it worried her even more after that article came about a few days earlier.

"Oh I'm sure he's just off playing his gee-twar."

"He isn't even answering his phone. I've tried making a few calls, just to check up on him after Serah's article."

"Well maybe he's just laying low; he probably doesn't want to be seen with all those awful accusations." Minion suggested. Since Wayne had stopped that bullet and confessed to his lie, Megamind had strangely buried the hatchet; to some extent at least. Even Minion, who could hold a grudge with more malice than Roxanne knew the little fish's heart could hold, found a new respect for their past tormentor.

"I think I'm going to check on him…it's not like him to just disappear like this."

Minion and Mykael sent her a pointed look.

"Okay well besides that!"

Mykael smirked and leaned over to kiss the side of her head.

"If you want to go and check on your little friend, you go right ahead my dear."

Roxanne had left after their dinner, driving over to the old school house. She approached the door and raised a hand to knock but found it swung open easily. That was odd; he didn't often lock the door, but it was at least usually closed securely. It worried her; it was as if he were waiting. Did he know that she'd come? Is that what he'd wanted? She saw random articles of clothing and towels dropped here and there, very unlike Wayne who was normally a neat freak. A few dirty dishes and take out boxes littered the floor as well.

"Hello? Wayne?"

She heard a quiet groan and came around the couch to find a scruffy figure, one leg hung off the couch and an arm draped across his eyes. She could smell the stench of stale alcohol from where she stood and instantly her blood boiled.

"Wayne!"

"Too loud…" he groaned, pulling a pillow over his face.

Of course; noise with a hangover was bad enough, having super hearing must make it ten times worse.

Well, it was his own damn fault!

"Wayne Ignatious Scott! What have you done?"

"Roxanne…please…" he pulled the pillow from his face, his eyes begged her for her pity, before he lurched over and promptly threw up on the once pristine floors.

Roxanne had gotten him cleaned up and into his bed. She laid a cool cloth over his forehead. He mumbled incoherently, and his face turned into a grimace. Roxanne sighed and looked to her friend with pity. She took his hand in her gently and gave it a squeeze.

"What happened to you?"

"I think that one's pretty obvious." He attempted to smirk, but upon catching her disapproving look stopped. "It was that damned reporter… she tricked me."

"What?" Roxanne's question had a bit of bite to it.

"She was following me, and found me in a bar."

"Since when do you go to bars?"

He continued right over her question, purposely ignoring it as he felt his shame kick him again. He took a long sip from the glass of water she'd set on the night stand.

"She just kept asking me questions… and it all just spilled out. About you and the little guy, about my lie…"

"I can't believe you Wayne! There you go, thinking only of yourself again!"

"Hey, this isn't exactly my fault here! She ganged up on me!"

"Oh and I suppose she poured the liquor down your throat too?"

"Actually…I was already gone by the time she rolled in."

"What? Wayne…I've known you for years, you've never been like that."

"Well a lot's changed Roxie."

"That much? Wayne, I can't believe that you've let things get so out of control you'd turn to drink. Nothing should be that bad! I know you were having some troubles adjusting to your new life but if it was that hard you should have called! You could have called your parents, or me. Hell, you could have called Mykael! What makes everything so bad you have to hide away all over again, and drink yourself stupid?" she hadn't realized she'd begun shouting. He sat up quickly, looking at her, his face anguished.

"Look at me! Look at my life! I thought I was making the right choice. I never could make my own choices when I was a kid…everything was decided for me. My father never gave a lick about me; he barely paid any attention until I started making the big headlines with my hero business. And my mother made all my decisions for me; she gave me anything I wanted. Any choice that needed making, she made it. And then when I finally make my own one, I'm more miserable than before."

For a moment Roxanne was shocked to even hear him talking about his family. She knew that he'd been spoiled, and that his father was one of those distant inattentive types. The few times she met his mother she'd instantly picked up on the over-doting type that she was. But for Wayne to actually admit it? To admit the guilt that was plaguing him? How long had this been bugging him?

"But you told the truth; you apologized."

"And I still feel guilty! I hurt a lot of people because I was so…so.. _selfish!_ " the glass of water in his hand shattered.

"Woah…Wayne. Calm down. Look; I get it. You're upset. But this isn't you. This isn't what you're like."

"Look what I've done! I tortured one of my closest friends for years! I put you in danger. I lied, and then I lied again. And then I went and spilled a bunch of info to some stupid reporter that's been making your life Hell! I'm a screw up Roxie! And now because of a big stupid lie a bunch of people want me in jail and I can barely stand to look at myself in the mirror."

"Wayne…" Roxanne put a concerned hand on her friend's shoulder. Never before had she seen him so upset that he could barely speak coherently.

He turned back to her, his face twisting up, and then he shocked her by collapsing into her shoulder, his back heaving with sobs as he clung to her as if she were the last hope on earth. By all accounts his embrace should have broken her; but Wayne had this uncanny ability to almost turn off that strength when he needed to; like now. Like when his best friend was in his arms and he was the one needing comforting. And so, baring all and busting down all walls of strength and unyielding happiness, Wayne broke into wracking sobs on Roxanne's shoulder.

When Roxanne had returned back home that night she didn't speak a word of what really happened, and instead covered for Wayne, telling the guys that he'd been wrapped up in his music and had lost track of time.  
...

The next morning Roxanne was sat at her computer, typing up her newest report when a too familiar voice pulled her attention away. The television that hung from the wall across from her office had suddenly attracted a small crowd. There she was; in all her blonde haired glory.

"Serah Lawson, for TALK-"

"They gave her her own tv show?" Reena's voice cut over the television. Serah was in front of the prison, harassing the man Roxanne knew to be David Pearce. He was flanked by a pair of guards.

"What do you have to say about raising the villain known as Megamind in your prison?"

"Last I checked, he was the city's hero." He said gruffly. Serah kept going on with her barrage of questions as if she hadn't heard him.

"Do you think you hold any blame in Megamind's becoming a villain? Was it because he was raised in a prison? Were you too embarrassed to take him home?" only a person with good perception like Roxanne would catch the change in David's eyes; that momentary flash of pain. Serah had hit a wrong nerve there. Now she was blaming David for Megamind's choices? "Do you consider yourself his father? Do you think you hold any blame?"

David's face changed to anger now as he turned, walking back towards the prison.

"I want you off this property Miss, or else you'll be charged for trespassing and disturbing the peace."

In his office David sunk into his chair, running a hand down his face. Try as he might, everything she had said was getting to him. Did he hold himself accountable for the boy's choice to be a villain? Stupid question. He did everything he could to raise that boy right; and the good in him and changes he'd made showed that!

He unlocked a drawer in his desk and reached under everything for an old photo album. It was filled beyond capacity with old photographs of the boy as a baby, as a child, and then as he grew older, and made the wrong choices that he'd thought were right. The news clippings were all of his villainous deeds, but David had kept every one of them.

The little boy that'd been nicknamed Blue wasn't but 10 years old when he'd come back from school to share his decision to be a villain. He sat up for all hours of the night drawing up plans for inventions. There were moments where David still saw that same little innocent boy; when he managed to get a real conversation out of him, or when he'd actually share one of his inventions that he was truly proud of.

He still remembered the day where Megamind regarded him was Warden; not as the name he'd called him since he was a child, but as an actual title. There were a few times when the boy called him Dad; usually when he was sick or scared. But the first time he'd seen the younger David Pearce he'd been called Warden by one of the inmates, and David figured that, much like the way he imagined how Minion's name had stuck, so had his. It damn near killed him when a 15 year old Megamind looked up at him with a stubborn face and called him Warden like any other inmate. He'd tried chalking it up to just those stubborn teenage years, but as time went on he knew differently; gone were those days of father and son. He'd had to learn that lesson again when the courts wouldn't listen to his arguments to protect the boy and he had to lock him up under a true punishment. He thought he'd failed completely.

And now here they were, 20 years later and the boy was the hero of the city. His eyes trailed up to his desk, next to the photo of a tiny blue bundle sitting in his arms was one of a smiling adult Megamind, the headline of the newspaper announcing him as the new defender.

He was shaken from his thoughts as the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hello? David Pearce?"

"Speaking."

"This is Roxanne Ritchi from KMCP News."

"You're not in cahoots with that blonde one are you?"

"No. Definitely not." Roxanne chuckled. "I was actually hoping you might be willing to give us a  _real_  interview. No surprises, no dirty questions. We want to get the real story out there... call it damage control on Serah Lawson's lies."

"You're Blue's girl right?" he remembered her well; with all those times she'd been kidnapped he should have. Plus it was clear as anything that she had a big influence on the boy's change.

"Y-yes?" where was he going with this?

"Well, Miss Ritchi, dare I say I'd actually be glad to."

 ...

Almost three hours later, they had an interview set to play on the 5pm news. They had stuck to the basic facts and truth: On Christmas Eve the hero known as Megamind had landed in the prison yard at only 8 days old, the Warden had known what would happen if he turned him to the government and instead kept the boy to raise him. They covered how a few of the inmates had surprisingly had a hand in raising him as well; and how as a child he had been happy and extraordinarily bright. It was with greater difficulty that they merged into Megamind's career choice of villainy. Roxanne didn't expect to see the same soft-heartedness he'd displayed towards the blue skinned hero before his official debut, but she was still surprised when he'd admitted to feeling as if he'd failed in raising the boy when he'd made his choices and when he didn't catch on to the way the school ran until it was too late. As they came to the close of their interview Roxanne looked to the notepad in her lap, turning the last page as she tried to smother her nerves. She hadn't been sure how the Warden would react to all of her questions and therefore had opted to not go live with the filming.

"Before we close, is there anything else you'd like to add? Are you proud of Megamind's change in becoming a hero?"

It took him but a second to choose his answer. Hell, he'd already sunk his gruff personality with the boy, might as well just finish it.

"Of course. What father wouldn't be?" he said. Roxanne caught the light twinkle in his eye and smiled to him.  
...

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her; and despite her opinion, he thought that she looked absolutely adorable. Her wrinkled socks covering her knees, old gym shorts and one of the few t-shirts that belonged to him; she was a vision. Ever since the interview had played earlier Mykael had been absolutely enamored with Roxanne. He'd been unable to express his thanks for her sticking up for David, and for getting the truth out over Serah's attempts to spread more lies. And he'd been even more shocked to hear David use the term father, and speak about him the way that the old man had. He swore it was Roxanne's amazing ability to get one to open up that brought out that side of David on public air. Once again this amazing woman had stuck her neck out on the line for him and come out for the better for it. Since then the two had been infatuated with one another, driving Minion up the wall. Their affections had even gotten to a point where Minion had actually told them to get a room; to which the couple gladly complied and stayed there for the rest of the night.

"Stop that," she stirred slightly, her voice full of sleep.

"Stop what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Stop looking at me like that." Her blue eyes opened, looking into his green ones.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you mean…  _Temptress."_  He whispered, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen." She answered breathily back, trying to regain some sense of composure, even in her half-asleep state.

He chuckled and ran his hand down her side to grab her hip. His face morphed into that smoulder she loved so much and he pulled her into his chest before he swept his hand down, hooking his hand behind her knee and swung her leg over his. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands through her hair. She normally kept it short, but what with their healing time and how busy their lives had become she hadn't had time for a trim. Her hair was starting to cover her neck now, giving him even more to run his fingers through. He rested his nose against the top of her head, inhaling the scent that was purely her.

"That's because you are...you're the most beautiful creature in all the universe." his voice took on that sexy familiar tone he'd used with her so many times before.

"Well let me be beautiful when I'm awake… you're keeping me up." She snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes once more. He knew well enough to not be insulted and chuckled at her stubbornness to wake up.

"Have I mentioned I love you?" he teased. She lifted up a hand, clumsily placing her fingers over his lips and shushing him.

"You can declare your undying love over breakfast…right now; sleep."

"I'm holding you to that."

* * *

It was two days later that Minion came around the corner into their sitting room and stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping the tray in his hands. There in the sitting room, sitting next to Roxanne, was one of the loveliest creatures he had ever seen. Minion had never been one to be attracted to humans, but this woman was positively ethereal. She had long blonde hair that, even pinned back as it was, hung in waves down her back. And then she turned her eyes on him, a delicious chocolate brown, with flecks of gold. It was as if they were lit with a fire behind them.

"Oh! Minion! There you are. This is Reena," Roxanne had told Minion she'd be bringing over her friend that day to help out with the whole Adam business, and the little fish had excitedly set about to making tea and snacks.

"Oh-uh-uhm-hello Miss Everest." The fish hiccuped.

"You can call me Reena." She smirked to the funny fish man, looking at his impressive suit. He was shocked at the voice that came from her; it suited her so well, including the light accent left from her childhood home.

"Oh yes, Okay..Miss Reena then. Well.. I-I made tea." He shuffled over and placed the little tray down on the coffee table and backed up a few steps. Roxanne looked at him with an amused smirk. "So there's your tea. And you'll be here and I'm going to go over there and...do something else. Over there. Not here. There." His robot shoulders rose up and he turned, hurrying away towards the kitchen but not before bumping into another table. Roxanne had to suppress a chuckle; never before had she seen the little fish so frazzled. Her thoughts were stopped as a familiar blue hand came to rest on her shoulder, brushing the skin affectionately as he came around the couch to greet Reena. He hadn't felt entirely comfortable with the idea of bringing someone else into their hidden home. But once Reena had agreed to be driven in and out blindfolded and to never share that she was there, he agreed. After all, they did need the help and Roxanne swore that she was "the best".

Reena watched the interactions between the funny alien and her best friend, catching on to the little brushes of hands; the sappy gazes. She held in a chuckle, setting to put her work on the coffee table before them. She opened up a rather impressive laptop and hooked a little box into its side. Setting to work her fingers flashed across the keyboard and mouse, bringing up a dark screen with a blinking cursor.

"So what's this?" Megamind asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Anamyst."

"Pardon?"

"Anamyst. It's a small program…made by yours truly and a couple of close friends. The perfect hacking system. It can be accessed from anywhere in the world with the right codes; and it's powerful enough to shut down the entire country if so desired. It scatters the IP address-"

"-making it untraceable" they spoke in unison and blinked at one another. Behind Mykael's eyes flashed that old familiar spark Roxanne had seen so many times before; that excitement of when he was on to something, when he'd made something brilliant that he wanted to share, or when he'd solved another crime.

"Of course! It's brilliant."

"Well then you haven't heard the best part. This will allow me to see everything he does when he does it. We'll know when he's on and what he's doing. Roxie told me you think he's using this to detonate the bombs. If that's true we'll be able to trace it and deactivate it, giving you time to find him and save any more buildings from going up." She paused a moment, looking to the blue man. "If I wanted to I could sneak a virus in there and take everything he's got… complete and total control."

"You do this often?"

She only shrugged, a rather smug smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She snuck a look to Roxanne who merely shook her head, a smirk of amusement playing on her lips.

"Roxie doesn't approve of my dark misdeeds."

"I'd prefer it if you just stuck to your weather tracking… but I'll admit this does come in handy." Roxanne said.

"Who'd have thought that all this time you were best friends with a practical criminal?" he nudged Roxanne.

Reena smirked, throwing him a look.

"Hey, criminals get caught…I like to think of this as…harmless eavesdropping. It's not my fault people make everything so easy to access."

Reena took a quiet sip of her tea, letting her plan process in that giant brain of Mykael's before setting back to work. It would take a bit of work to trace Adam from the small computer chip she had, and she figured on a few days time. But it was better than nothing and with both Roxanne and the city's defender depending on her, she wasn't going to give up without giving it her best.

 

Much later that night, when Mykael returned from a patrol of the city he searched out for Roxanne. She had not been in the library nor their bedroom as he originally suspected. His sharp ears heard a muffled laugh and he followed it to the movie room. The door was just cracked open and an ignored 80's movie played while the women chatted. Curiosity got the better of him and he stopped outside to listen.

"You really have fallen head over heels for this guy!"

"I have." Roxanne giggled. "It wasn't that hard."

"No no, I totally get it. That whole sexy leather and spikes bad-boy image… and there's the whole saving your life."

"No really…it's more than that. It's… everything." Roxanne let out a rather love-sick sigh.

"Ahh..care to share more about that whole blue package then?" it could have been an innocent enough statement had Reena not waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Roxanne smacked at Reena's arm and the pair fell into a fit of giggles.

"I'm serious Reena! It's… it's how he cares about me; no one has ever made me feel so loved. It's how he looks at me like he can't live without me…" Roxanne's voice had taken on an almost amazed tone; as if she were still taking in the fact that someone could treat her in the way that Mykael did. "And the way he says my name… with this sort of reverence that I feel I don't deserve. It's…everything Reena." Roxanne brought her eyes up to meet Reena's; the pure love on her face could be seen from miles away.

"And I love how she makes me feel, like anything's possible, and like life is worth it." He wore a smile of pure adulation, those sappy eyes held their gaze on Roxanne and she blushed a deep crimson. "I just came to say that I was home. You ladies enjoy your night; Minion will take you home whenever you wish Reena."

"T-thanks." Reena said, completely stunned at the openness he shared his love. He left the two alone and she slowly turned her head to look at Roxanne as her mouth hung open.

"You are probably the only woman to snag a story-book Casanova." Reena smirked and raised her wine glass in a toast. "Good on ya!"

The girls laughed again before falling back into conversation. Mykael chuckled in amusement as he headed up to the self-built observatory on the roof. He wouldn't be able to sleep just yet and instead waited eagerly for Roxanne to retire for the night. There was something about hearing the way that she spoke about him that made his heart swell even more and as he looked to the stars above he realized even more just how much the woman meant to him and that he wanted to do something extraordinary for her.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

It had been a painfully long day at work, and Roxanne even had the unfortunate luck to have been stuck at the station even later than normal. As she walked through the empty garage she heard a sound behind her and turned around to find nothing. Her eyes scanned over the area before she turned around and continued back to her car. Pinky was the next to spook, turning around to look for something that once more wasn't there. Roxanne felt a prickle along her neck and she quickened her pace, and reached into her jacket pocket for the special dehydration gun Megamind had built just for her. He'd pushed it into her hands only days ago; he had defended that it was much more effective than any little can of mace and she gladly took it as protection. They both hoped she would never need to actually use it, but felt all the safer that she had the slim little gun.

She heard it again, echoing off the walls; footsteps. Wrapping her hand around the gun she ran for her car. She clicked the remote in her other hand and opened the unlocked door and leapt in, closing the door as soon as Pinky zoomed in. Roxanne made sure to lock the doors, even though the car was set to invisibility mode, and started the engine. She looked into the rearview mirror and her heart leapt into her throat.

He was standing a few yards away, his face darkened in the shadows. His head cocked to one side, considering her.

Roxanne took a note off of Minion and stomped her foot down on the gas and squealed out of her spot. Buildings passed by in a wild blur as she pushed the car forward, racing home.

It'd been a few days since any other bombings had occurred and Megamind had begun to worry that Adam had snuck out of town before they were able to apprehend him. Now it was clear he had just been biding his time. Roxanne squealed her tires down the street, slamming the brakes as she pulled into her normal spot. Megamind and Minion were standing only feet away, making a few adjustments to the Hudson when she leaped from her own car. Megamind stepped towards her, his expression worried.

"Roxanne? What's wrong?"

"He was there, at the station. He followed me to my car…" it was easy to tell that Roxanne was shaken; and it angered her that Adam could so easily affect her like this.

Mykael's expression darkened, furious that Adam had come so close to Roxanne.

"Brainbots! Sweep the streets; keep an eye out for target: Adam." He commanded. The little bots bowged in confirmation and zoomed out of the Lair. He turned his eyes back to Roxanne and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." He squeezed her against him once more before stepping back. His eyes searched her face.

"Miss Ritchi? Could I get you some tea maybe?" Minion asked. His solution for everything seemed to be tea or food. Roxanne gave him a kind smile and nodded.

Soon after, Roxanne was curled up on the couch with a mug of steaming tea in one hand, and her phone in the other. She'd had to pluck up her courage and call Richard to let him know what had happened. After all, as her boss he needed to know the city's bomber had shown up at the station and had followed her.

"You mean you know who he is and you're not saying anything?"

"The police already know Richard… "

"Just to get this straight; you're not going to tell me who he is, but you know him and you know he's crazy, and you still walk around,  _alone_ , giving him every chance in the world to get you?"

Roxanne didn't answer. She heard Richard sigh and could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ritchi you are a magnet for trouble."

"Who are you telling?" she smirked in spite of herself. For years he'd been telling her what a magnet for trouble that she was. She explained to him that a special group of brain bots would be available to escort all KMCP employees in and out of the building and that come tomorrow morning they would do a thorough sweep of the building to make sure that no bombs had been planted.

That night, as she attempted to sleep, Roxanne was plagued by terrible nightmares. Everywhere she turned Adam was there, coming after her. Then her nightmare's shifted, into his explosions hurting Mykael. They shifted once more and grew even darker.

" _I'll get you for this Roxie… you're going to regret it!"_  the voice screamed at her. Another explosion; and then another; each one ending the life of her blue love. And then she was running, where she did not know, but did nightmares ever truly make sense? But then Adam was behind her, grabbing her shoulder, shoving her roughly, his eyes filled with dark intent.

" _Roxanne!"_

" _Roxanne!"_

She snapped awake, finding the hand on her shoulder to be real. She gasped and sat up quickly. His face came into focus and she sighed in relief.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Mykael explained.

"I had a nightmare…" she fought to get her breath back.

"About him?"

"Sort of… and about you. He kept…killing you. It was awful." She shook her head, trying to clear it of the horrifying images, willing her racing heart to calm down.

Even in the darkened room she could see the grim line his lips formed. He pulled her into him, hugging her tightly as his nose buried into her hair. He took a deep breath, coaxing her to breath as well. He felt her slowly relax into him.

"This will all be over soon; I promise."

* * *

"Figures show that this new form of energy could save thousands of dollars on electric bills. City defender Megamind has already been using this source in his private home for years and swears by it. This same form of energy will also be used in several of the Thanksgiving floats you will see in our annual parade this week."

Roxanne stood in front of the newly refurbished Metro City Library. She was wrapped up in her favorite deep blue coat, a sort of homage to the hero. As he watched the television even Minion felt a swell of pride; especially at the fact that she was wearing one of his creations. Megamind had been working hard to install a new source of power for the library to run off it. It was part solar and part his own special energy source. It promised to revolutionize the city's power source as they knew it. In honor of its reopening with Megamind's improvements, Roxanne had been assigned to cover the story. In her pocket she felt her cell phone vibrate and grew annoyed.  _Who would be calling in the middle of a report? Clearly they could tell she was on the air._  She ignored it, sending her trademark smile to the camera.

"This has been Roxanne Ritchi for KMCP News-"

"-Miss Ritchi! What's going on with the bomber? Did Megamind catch him?"

Roxanne hadn't been expecting a crowd question, but she'd answer all the same. There had been an agreement between all of them to not publicly announce that Adam was behind the bombings; it'd give him too much of a reason to run. Again her cell phone shook as the caller tried again.  _You'll have to wait._

"Well it seems that our mysterious bomber has fallen silent for the past week. I'm sure it hasn't gone unnoticed by anyone how quiet it has been. But that doesn't mean we've given up! Megamind and his sidekick Minion have been hard at work on tracking him down, along with the Metro City Police." Roxanne aimed a calm smile at the camera. She and Mykael had agreed earlier that Minion needed more recognition in this all, and Roxanne was going to use whichever chance she got to show that this was a full team effort to protect their city. "Rest assured that our city's defenders will track down our bomber and make our city safe once again. I'm Roxanne Ritchi for KMCP News 8."

Everything that happened as soon as Roxanne called for the cut happened in a fast blur. A group of brain bots hurried over towards her, and spread out as they attempted to get the crowd to back up. She didn't have time to step away before the building behind her lit up as the explosion rocked the earth. The camera bot, now dubbed with the name of Fang, hadn't gotten a chance to cut the broadcast and the flying rubble was caught on live air as the shockwave threw everyone backwards. Roxanne was tossed into the street, rolling over and over before coming to a stop at the other curb. She had been unfortunate enough to come to a stop with the aid of a fire hydrant and she groaned as she slowly came back to her feet. All around were screams of terror, and even though her head pounded and her ears were ringing from the blast, Roxanne stood up slowly. She looked around for her brain bot companions and found Pinky helping to support a very dizzy looking Fang. It was one of the few times Pinky was actually compassionate towards another bot, but being a semi-pack focused creature, Pinky knew her companion needed help. The reporter groaned once more as she rubbed at her forehead, trying to soothe the headache that came from hitting one's head against the pavement. She was also all too aware of the pain in her side from colliding with the fire hydrant. Behind her she heard the tell-tale squeal of tires and the footsteps that ran towards her. A pair of hands landed on her arms gently and she was spun around. His hands cupped her face, examining every inch as his eyes scanned her over. Flying high above, she saw the large black blimp raining water down onto the flames.

"I'll be fine. How'd we miss him?"

"Reena only  _just_  called us. She picked up a signal and we tried to get here as fast as we could." His face dropped into determination as he looked at her. "I think it's time I've made a little news broadcast myself." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and turned, checking over Fang as he helped the little bot to regain its senses.

It was but a few short minutes later that a mob of police cars, fire trucks, and news trucks had gathered along the street. Minion had rejoined them and was standing next to Roxanne, keeping an eye on her. He was concerned for her well being after that explosion had tossed her like it had, and he was more than a little annoyed that she would rather stand than sit and rest.

Mykael stood tall, placing himself just in front of the yellow tape that roped off the crumbling wall of the library. The explosion had happened directly in the middle of the library, leaving a gaping black hole between the towers that suited the left and right wings of the library. Though he tried to keep calm, he was absolutely furious. Even in his evilest days as a villain, never had he put anybody in actual danger. He'd always been sure to keep any explosions far away to prevent hurting anybody, and the few explosions close to where groups would be were nothing more than advanced pyrotechnics.  _Never_ would he have ever put so many people's lives in danger. This man was truly sick in the head. He waited for most of the roar of the crowd to quiet down, and he raised a hand asking for silence. Throughout the crowd he watched as cameras came to life and cell phones were raised into the air. Everyone was silent, hardly daring to breathe to catch his every word.

"Citizens of Metrocity! Please trust me when I say that this awful display of such a complete lack of respect for this city has angered me more than I can explain. It's apparent our bomber will not stop until he's hit every single building here; conveniently enough all buildings that seem to have some sort of tie to yours truly." He paused, his eyes scanning over the crowd. He waved a hand to indicate the library as he spoke again. "This is easy enough to fix, and trust me it shall be. But a life lost from his senseless attacks cannot be. I will not rest until this criminal is securely behind bars where he belongs.  _This_  man is a threat to our city." There was a collective gasp as the few screens set up around the city came to life. The crowd was not unfamiliar with the screens that had been used so many times before; but it was the face that showed up now that had them spooked. Even Roxanne felt fear at the picture displayed. Somehow Mykael had managed to find pictures of Adam; the most shocking was his picture from when he had been arrested those years ago. His face was dark and menacing.

"This man is not to be trusted. With police assistance we have identified the man as Adam Jackson. He has a criminal record behind him already, and has been described as dangerous and unstable. We currently have no way of tracking him; he has let no record of living in this city. If you have any information, please share it with the proper authorities. If you see him do not attempt to engage in conversation, do not attempt to apprehend him. Get far away and call for help." Behind him the screens turned black. The crowd remained silent, cameras still trained on him. "Your defender has not given up and I ask you not to either." His eyes met Roxanne's and then Minion's and he couldn't help the small smile the tuned up the corners of his lips. "After all, the hol-o-days are upon us! We swear to have this case solved and wrapped as soon as we possibly can. Fear not Metrocity, you shall be safe again soon!" he gave them his most heroic nod and took a step back, signaling that was the end of his speech. Slowly cameras and phones were lowered as news crews began to pack up. Megamind made his way through the throng of questioning looks; stopping here and there to answer questions he was asked. He came to a stop in front of Minion and Roxanne.

"So what happened to keeping his identity on the down low?"

"I figured it's time our  _friend_  knows that we know just who he is. That story will be sent to every news station in the country; no matter where he goes, people will be looking for him until he is found."

"Giving him no choice but to reveal himself." She couldn't help but smirk. "That's brilliant."

"Why thank you my dear." He smiled proudly. "After all, you know what they say. Everyone can get scared, and when someone that's hiding gets scared, they tend to slip up."

* * *

It was but a few short days later that found Mykael, Roxanne, Minion and Wayne seated around a table filled with a multitude of goodies, thanks to Minion's remarkable cooking skills. Reena had also been invited to join in on their festivities, to which she gladly accepted. As she observed the large amount the three men could eat, the incredible amount of food made sense. The atmosphere around the table was even brighter from the success of the new floats at the parade, and the lack of attack on the city since the library fiasco.

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Roxanne had finally gotten Wayne to sit with them for dinner. Mykael and Minion had agreed with her that he should come; after all since his apology and his admitting his lie, and especially after he blocked that bullet, it went without question that he should join their Thanksgiving celebration. Wayne, however, had been the hardest to convince. Since her discovery Roxanne had made sure to check in with the ex-hero more often than she had in the past, but Wayne was still stuck in his dark mood. She was pleased to see him opening up, even if by a small amount, from the warm conversation at their dinner.

Over the course of the meal the conversation had shifted into past battles between Wayne and Mykael, and the many inventions the genius inventor had created.

"All of my inventions have been pure genius!" Mykael defended.

"Right…just like the unicorn right?" Roxanne teased him.

"Equestrianator! It was an evil robot of epic proportions."

"It looked like a unicorn to me." Roxanne smirked. "And I got a pretty close look to it. After all, I was the one that ended up dangling from it."

"It was a horse of evil proportions. And that wasn't a horn, it was a jet launcher." His cheeks puffed out as his embarrassment grew. The banter had changed to just between the couple, leaving the other three to watch on in amusement.

"I still say it was a pretty pony, Mr Evil Genius." She nudged him in the side. "And what about the Eock 'em Sock 'em Kittens?"

"Ahh yes…as cute as they were deadly."

"Are they _always_  like this?" Reena leaned towards Minion, keeping her voice low. She'd seen the two interact on screen before; but for them to still banter back and forth like this was hilarious for her. The little fish chuckled, shaking his head.

"You haven't seen anything." He looked down to the pretty blonde, and she smiled at him as their eyes met. He gulped nervously, sitting up straight in his chair. When he attempted to stand up and get the pie from the kitchen he bumped the table, making the dishes rattle. Once again, the nervous little fish had embarrassed himself and he mentally kicked himself for being nervous and for making a fool of himself as he made his way out of the room.

Later that evening, Wayne had offered to give Reena a lift home and she was glad that, in the spirit of the holidays, Mykael admitted to trusting her enough that she no longer needed the blindfold. However, as Wayne asked her if she were ready to leave for the night Minion stepped forward, and offered her a ride in the car. As nearly everyone in the room gave him a look of surprise at his boldness he blanched, stuttering that it was cold out and she'd probably be more comfortable in a car than in the arms of Wayne in the chilly autumn air. Reena smiled sweetly to the fish, thanking him for his kind thought and accepted his offer of a ride.

As everyone left the Lair, Roxanne and Mykael were left in a pleasant silence; until Wayne ran back in through the door.

"Little buddy… you might want to come check this out." His face gave away nothing and the couple hurried out, wondering what was going on.

They found their answer when they looked up into the night sky, for there glowed a large M with his trademark lightning bolts wrapping around it.

"Sir!"

"Minion! They-They've made us our own signal! Even you didn't have one of those!" he turned to Wayne. The muscled man smiled to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations little buddy. You deserve it."

As Wayne, Reena and Minion left into the night Roxanne wrapped her arms around Mykael, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning her eyes back to the white symbol in the air. She had never felt so happy for her beau; the city was truly on his way to fully accepting him as their hero.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It seemed that after Megamind's reveal of Adam's identity, everyone in the city was willing to help catch him. But in their innocent efforts to help, they also had the poor man running ragged to make all their calls when he received news of a sighting. He became fed up when it turned out that more than half of the calls were nothing more than hysteria and the "sightings" were often look-a-likes who only barely resembled Adam. He was actually starting to regret telling the city that he would have Adam behind bars "before Christmoose!"

It also certainly did not help that there were those in the city who tried to use Megamind's distractions to their advantage. There had been several amateur criminals who attempted bank robberies and muggings, hoping to get away with their crimes while he was distracted with answering the calls about the bomber. They were always surprised to find they were mistaken; as Megamind was committed to showing the city that he could be the defender he had sworn to be.

He slapped a hand across his forehead when Roxanne suggested having the patrolling brain bots check into the claims before he ran out of the Lair every time, saving him time and stress, and giving herself time to spend with the boyfriend she'd had to share with the city.

* * *

It was late one night, and he'd asked her to come upstairs to the fake observatory with him. She'd been expecting for him to maybe show her a new engine for the hover bike, or even to look at his signal that shone into the sky. What she had not expected was for him to reveal a real observatory and clean roof space complete with a funny sort of patio. How had she not noticed him working on this?

"When did you have time to do  _this_?" she asked, looking around the room that made up the observatory. "I thought you'd been busy with the new library and the prison renovations."

It was true that he had been kept very busy as of late, but he still did have some time to himself, and life was always made easier with as many brain bots as he had.

"I always manage to find time somehow." He smiled confidently. "And it's easier when the construction brain bots recharge in shifts." He said. "There's separate teams for each project you know." He teased her. Roxanne shook her head in astonishment, smiling to him.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Well yes…I do believe you've told me that before." He said sultrily, turning towards her. She chuckled, playfully slapping his chest. "I mean it. You've done so much already. You've repaired almost every building in this city; some three times over! And now just look at the Lair!" she swept her hand out, indicating the new roof top, with its new dome and all the renovations inside. "I kind of don't get it."

"Don't get what?" he asked her; amused. She shook her head.

"Nothing…forget it. It's nothing I should be asking anyway." she said, turning her gaze away from him.

"I'm sure we've reached that point where you can ask anything." he smirked, giving her arm a gentle nudge with his own.

She looked to him, her face red with the blush that rose to it. It wasn't necessarily a subject that mattered much to her, and she'd always been too embarrassed to bring it up for fear that he'd think she were greedy and materialistic. But that unyielding curiosity that made her the reporter she was kept nudging at her.

"I know some of your money is stolen…but I also know you gave a lot of it back when the banks reopened." She smirked, reminiscing on when he was still under the guise of Bernard that the town slowly came back to life.

"You'd be surprised to find that a good amount of my money has come to me by legal ways. Stocks, investments, deals with other countries. There are no criminal ties to the name Mykael Pearce.. Although I'm sure some darker parties would have loved to have made deals with the alias of Megamind." He smirked for a moment. "But yes; plenty of legal deals."

"What sort of deals?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I might have sold a few inventions…" he said nonchalantly.

"You're serious?"she chuckled.

"Of course I am." He smiled to her proudly."You really think anyone else would be smart enough to invent those ingenious phones? Even Japan has their own versions of brain bots. Far less advanced than mine, but they make due for a virtual pet, or to help in the house keeping."

"Wow…imagine that." She paused a moment before speaking again. "So…"

"How much money are we talking?"

She looked to him, embarrassed, and nodded her head.

"Enough that you could leave reporting now and never have to worry. Especially now with the stipend the city will surely give."

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh now, knowing just what a kick her blue hero was getting out of being paid for being the hero of the city that once cried for his arrest. If she were completely honest with herself; she liked it herself.

* * *

_"It would appear that Roxanne Ritchi has quite the taste for bedding dangerous criminals. A very reliable source has told us that during her junior year of college Roxanne Ritchi was dating none other than Metro City's infamous bomber Adam Jackson. According to our source (name withheld) even then Roxanne Ritchi had a habit of continuously poking her nose where it didn't belong; leading to the arrest and incarceration of Jackson. It would appear now that Jackson is on a mission of vengeance. What did Roxanne uncover? And why has our city's "defender" yet to find Adam Jackson? Is this some sort of dastardly plot? Has our defender and the damsel of heroes teamed up with a murderous bomber to take over the city? Our ongoing investigation_  continues."

Roxanne had a few guesses as to how Serah had gotten that information about her past, and not a single one made her feel any better. She sighed and turned the page, coming to the middle of the periodical and her jaw dropped. Serah had sunk to a new low. There it was, in bright bold print.

_"Pet, Sidekick, or Evil Criminal Mastermind?"_

She had finally done it; she had written something on Minion. Kind Minion who had never hurt anybody before… was being slandered all over the city.

_"For years Metro City has dealt with the multiple crimes and all around disturbances caused by a certain blue alien and his strange fish companion. There were always many theories and rumors to the nature about the villain Megamind, but what of his companion Minion? Anyone who has seen the hilarious and catastrophic fails of Megamind can clearly see that he's short a few marbles; but one must also ask; just where did the more brilliant ideas come from? There have been several inventions and designs that have astonished the crowd; but just who came up with those devices? Who came up with the plans that almost worked? One could easily debate the blue skinned buffoon Megamind actually came up with all of those. Which leaves us to wonder; what of Minion?_

_It is impossible to deny that the fish holds talent in the culinary arts, as displayed at the inaugural ball; but perhaps this is all to cover-up his true villainous motives! Is he really just a pet of the city's villain-turned-defender? He has been there for all of Roxanne Ritchi's kidnappings and the battles against Metro Man. Clearly this fish is much smarter than appears. Perhaps he is the man behind the curtain, secretly planning everything all along and fooling us all. Perhaps he should also be considered dangerous. Devoted research has shown that never once has Minion been arrested nor charged with any crime. Phone calls to the Metro City Prison and the Courthouse both resulted without comment on this matter. One must ask just why has a fish who has been involved in nearly every disturbance and crime in the city never been charged once."_

Roxanne couldn't continue reading the nauseating article. Her stomach churned as her anger boiled in her, rising in her chest. It made her absolutely sick. Sensing her distress Pinky nudged her shoulder gently, trying to soothe her. Roxanne smiled lightly, patting the glowing pink dome. She looked from Mykael to Minion, her emotions swirling in her once more. Taking a chance as Minion turned his attention to change the channel in the television they had inserted into the wall of the kitchen Roxanne passed the magazine under the table and rested it atop Mykael's lap. She had left it open to the disgusting article and watched his face darken as he read it. He got about as far as Roxanne had before he closed it, slamming it down on the table. Minion turned around in shock.

"Sir? What's the matter?"

The couple exchanged a nervous glance.

"Sir? Miss Ritchi? What's wrong?" he asked again, worried for what had transpired in the few short moments he'd had his back turned. Mykael regarded his friend for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He attempted to smooth out the pages before sliding it over to his friend.

"You'd hear about it one way or another...I'm sorry Minion." His voice was somber and slow as he spoke.

Minion slowly lifted the pages from the table, looking from Mykael to Roxanne and back again; what on earth could have made them so upset? As he read his face crumpled and he bit his bottom lip in an effort to stop any crying. He had barely finished the first sickening paragraph when Roxanne's cell phone rang. She picked it up and Reena's voice came screeching out.

"Can you believe her? That awful, evil, unbelievable  _shrew!_  Oh she has it coming for her now! She's gone one step too many Roxie! I have half a mind to hunt her down right now!" she screamed. Roxanne turned her eyes to Minion who, with a rather sick look to his face, slowly placed the awful editorial down on the table. It had barely been there a second when Mykael angrily snatched it up and with a quick snap of his wrist aimed his de-gun at it, turning the paper into nothing more than a few wisps of smoke.

Roxanne's eyes flitted from Minion's broken expression to Mykael's murderous glare.

"Trust me Reena, we're all on the same page there." Roxanne was more shocked than not that Reena was so angry for the attacks on Minion, but shared her enraged sentiments all the same. She thought fleetingly to the de-gun in her bag and the alligators in their disco ball room.

"How's Minion?" Reena asked. Roxanne looked to her friend again, feeling a pang in her heart as she watched him trying to compose himself. Minion always tried to be the sensible and calm one in the group, but he still had emotions, and they had been hurt deeply. Roxanne sighed and instead of answering handed over the phone to Minion. It took him a moment to realize that there were even other people in the room anymore. He looked to her with a confused expression for a moment before slowly taking the phone, and raised it to his dome.

"H-hello?"

"Minion, I don't want you to listen to a word that that evil woman says, you hear me? Not a  _single word_."

"It doesn't really matter does it? Everyone else will believe her." He said. It was more bitter than anyone had heard Minion speak before.

"Well I  _don't_ …and neither should you. And anyone else who  _does_ believe her is an idiot." Reena said bluntly and Minion smiled in spite of himself. "You're better than you give yourself credit for Minion." She paused, and her quiet sigh went unheard by Minion. If a fish could blush he would have turned seven shades of red and then some. "Just don't let her get to you; alright?" she took a soft breath and ended the call.

Minion stared at the phone in his metal hand; shocked that such a conversation had actually transpired.

As she watched him Roxanne began formulating plans for her own report about Minion; the truth about her fishy friend, maybe even an interview? Through her career she'd formed quite the network; maybe she could even get a few local restaurants and the cooking school to have Minion as a guest? Roxanne wasn't exactly sure just what she was going to do next, but she wouldn't give up on her dear friend that easily. She'd worked hard to help clear Mykael's name, and she'd do the same for Minion. She had some plans to make, and her thoughts fleetingly went to Reena; all bets were on the blonde willingly helping in this endeavor. And so with a kiss on a pair of blue lips and an encouraging pat on a metal shoulder Roxanne left for work, eager on outlining her plans. Serah had started this war and Roxanne would be damned if the lying shrew won.

* * *

It was but a couple of nights after Serah's awful article about Minion had come out that Roxanne sat at the spacious drawing desk in the lab, wrapped in a large sweatshirt to keep away the chill that had settled in. Mykael and Minion, in both an effort to put Minion back into good light and to keep their city safe, had gone on a patrol of the city, leaving the Lair all to her. She glanced from one set of blueprints to the next, making a few adjustments. She'd been working for well over a week at her own additions for the holo-watch. She'd had an idea that, hero or not, there may be times that Mykael or Minion or even she herself may need a disguise and that using someone else's face might not be the best way to do it. It hadn't been long after the library explosion that she'd originally come up with the idea; after having been woken up from a bad dream in which Mykael had been targeted and trapped.

_"So your watch works off of particle scans it has taken from others right? It rearranges them over you."_

_"More or less… it's complicated." He said. The smirk that she gave clearly said "try me" and he returned the expression, a singular eyebrow arching. "In a way it's a hard light projection, but it also rearranges one's particles to fit the scanned image. Which is why my head would shrunk when I was anybody else, or why I was able to be taller as the Warden. It takes that scanned image and forms a sort of layer over the wearer, adjusting particles where adjustments need to be made."_

_"So part hologram, part atom manipulation?" she said._

_"If you put it that way, yes." He answered._

_"So why not create a particle skin all your own? Pick separate features that you want and work it into its own form. You could load it all into a computer, put it together and load it back into the watch. We could even load in different outfits. Can't have someone always wearing the same brown suit every day." She teased. "All we have to do is take features we like from different pictures and just place them all together, right? It can't be any different than making a blue print." She looked back down to her rough sketches that she had been working on. If she was thinking correctly, it was all a matter of rearranging well…matter._

_"Roxanne…what you're talking about…it would be very difficult. We wouldn't be scanning someone that already exists…in a way we'd be building our own."_

_"But it could work, couldn't it?"_

_"It's worth a shot."_

And so now she sat, poring over her work, making her final adjustments; Mykael had looked at them earlier that day telling her that she was definitely on the right track and how proud he was of her. It had gone without saying that he was proud that she was working on her own inventions. Pinky sat at the corner of the desk, humming contentedly. The reason for that sat just in front of the little bot. It was Roxanne's second idea; a more streamlined and sleek body for the bots. She had absolutely nothing against Mykael's design, but figured that if she had the ideas, she might as well get them down now and see where it went. This particular drawing starred Pinky herself with a sleek black body with a glass dome and a trim of blue lightning bolts along the body.

A loud clunk broke through the quiet and the Lair was pitched into darkness as the power went out.

"Brain bots! Generator please!" she called out without hesitation; she really was getting better about giving her own commands to the brain bots, though she tried as little as possible use them for simple tasks. She just couldn't help but see them as pets and not servants. She waited and still no power returned. "Spike! Fang! Dexter! Come on guys, what's going on?" she called out.

The trio of brain bots buzzed over to float around her. Spike, the favorite of "Daddy", bowged at Pinky who in her bot language seemed to yell back at him in frustration.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked.

Pinky turned to Roxanne, spouting off a series of beeps, bowgs and whirs. Roxanne still had trouble understanding the bots, but was certainly getting better at it with Pinky always around her.

"What do you mean the generators aren't working? Those things should be flawless! The boys just fixed them!"

From somewhere in the Lair another clank sounded and she waited with baited breath thinking perhaps the power would return. When it didn't Roxanne went down the next possible route; the hero had returned home. She continued to listen and heard nothing.  _Maybe the power was just trying to kick back on…_ still she couldn't kick that uneasy feeling.

"Spike, Fang, Nibbler; go and check the generators again. Dexter, Chomper; go and check the perimeters, maybe Daddy came home." She looked to Pinky who leered towards the brain bots as they hurried off to their commanded tasks. She set a hand on the pink dome. "You can stay right here…" it was an unspoken understanding that Roxanne didn't want to be alone.

Roxanne waited without any answer…. "Guys? Come on!" Roxanne was starting to get nervous. From the desk her phone rang and she clambered for it. She didn't recognize the number on the screen and for a fleeting moment thought that perhaps it would be Serah; whom Roxanne had contacted earlier in the week in an attempt to get her to write a retraction.

"Roxanne Ritchie." She greeted when she brought the phone to her ear.

"Well well…hello there Roxie…"

"Hello?" Roxanne said. Upon hearing the male voice she hoped for a second that just maybe it was one of the local cooking schools that she had contacted that week as well, but there was something eerily familiar about the voice.

"The dark can be a very daunting sensation; can't it?"

"Adam…" she said breathlessly. She could hear the blood in her ears as her heart pounded in fear.

"Man of the house is out, and it's dark, and you're alone. Shadows start to take on a strange form.." he seemed to be narrating and Roxanne's eyes scanned around the room. Her hands searched for the de-gun in the darkness, coming across its form on a nearby tool bench. She picked it up, feeling it's comfortable weight in her hand.

"What do you want Adam?" she asked in a braver voice than she actually felt.

"He can't always be around to protect you Roxie…" his voice was so quiet she barely heard it, and then the call disconnected. Roxanne backed up as she looked around the room, hearing another loud clunk echo off the walls. Her eyes scanned over shadows and shapes and her heart began to beat faster. She hated the way he made her feel so frightened, and her heart pounded as she feared that he was actually there. She was so unsure of what to make of that phone call. There was a clamoring of brain bots as they dashed past her and she tripped over her own feet as she backed up. She bumped into something the felt very much like a body and a scream like no other escaped from her throat. She leapt away as she spun around, and a bright blue beam emitted from her de-gun, momentarily lighting up the darkness as it headed for its target.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 

_"The best index to a person's character is (a) how he treats people who can't do him any good, and (b) how he treats people who can't fight back." ~ Abigail Van Buren_

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. ~Aristotle_

* * *

The power had been restored, and a dripping wet Mykael sat in the kitchen with a black towel draped around his shoulders.

_It had been pandemonium after Roxanne let loose the dehydration beam. The brain bots in the room had shot past her and into the dark after the beam. A frightened shout that was not her own joined in the din of the unique barks of the cyborgs. Roxanne turned around to find the familiar pink orb in the throng "Pinky! Call Daddy home. Priority One. Recall all available bots to the lair. We have an intruder."_

_Roxanne was still moving through the darkness and tripped again, bumping into a few bots before falling into something more solid. She screamed and jumped away from whatever it was._

" _Don't shoot! Miss Ritchi, don't shoot!"_

" _Minion?"_

" _Hang on, why are all the lights out? What's going on?" he asked. As if he were able to tell that Roxanne was in too much of a shock to speak he told her to wait where she was and she heard his metal feet making their way across the floor. Roxanne wasn't exactly sure how long she had waited in the darkness for, but the lights were restored and Minion soon after returned. Roxanne's brain slowly began to function again as Pinky dropped a glowing blue cube into her hands._

" _So…if you're there then that means….oh crap."_

"Oh Megs…I'm so sorry." Roxanne apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. He smirked and shook his head.

"Don't be. At least we know you're not afraid to use the thing when you need to. The question is; why did you think you needed to?"

"I guess I just…got a little scared." She answered lamely. He looked to her then, his eyes meeting hers.

"Well that's a terrible lie. What on earth would scare you  _here_?"

"Well the power went out…and then I kept hearing sounds, and then…" She stood in front of him, unsure, her hands wringing in front of her. She looked scared and vulnerable; so unlike herself

"And then  _what_  Roxanne?" he asked, instantly worried at her behavior. Roxanne rarely got nervous, and for her to be acting like this had to be bad.

"Adam called. I don't even know how he got my number." She spoke quickly as he jumped to his feet. "It was like he knew that I was alone, he knew all about the power being out and that you were gone."

"That's impossible. There's no way he could have found us let alone get in the place." Mykael said. He paused a moment, his eyes flicking around the room. "Brain bots!" he continued shouting his command as a large group of brain bots surround him. "Do a full scan of the lair and surrounding area. Search for intruder Adam Jackson or any accomplices."

"Sir?"

"Just a precaution, Minion." He smiled encouragingly to the fish.

* * *

The brain bots had come back with nothing; leaving the hero and his damsel more than baffled.

"How did he know that I was here alone?"

"That would be easy; if he had seen us around the city."

"But what about the lights being out Sir? How could he have known that if he didn't do it himself?"

"Do you think he has the place bugged?" Roxanne asked. It was a long shot, but it was all that came to mind. Mykael ran a hand down his chin, stroking his black goatee. "It's not exactly impossible, but the brain bots would have found something for sure.." His focus seemed to go off into the distance for a moment, lost in thought, as Roxanne and Minion bounced their own thoughts back and forth.

"I thought he had left for a while there…he stopped bombing anyway." Minion said.

"Reena said he hasn't even accessed his computer. But that worries me too; what if he has a new one? What if he found out we were tracking him and is setting up something huge on a different computer?"

"We have to find his weakness.  _Everyone_  has a weakness." Mykael said quietly, coming out of his reverie. Minion and Roxanne exchanged a look, curious as to where he had come up with such a thought and where he was going with it.

"Everyone? Isn't that exaggerating a bit?" Roxanne asked.

"Not in the least… everyone has a weakness."

"Not Wayne." Minion said; the bit back comment of "except alcohol" hung unsaid in the air. It hadn't been but a week after Roxanne's discovery that the little fish found out the truth. He had kept it a secret as well but had made his own, rather angered, visit to the ex-hero to lecture him and insist that he clean himself up.

" _Everyone_. That's why heroes and villains always keep them a secret; they protect them. If someone discovers your weakness; you're done for."

"Well, what's your weakness? Because if its leather and spikes that cat was blown out of the bag long ago." Roxanne teased him.

"You."

"Beg pardon?" she blinked. Not that she hadn't been expecting it; but that he was able to say it so sincerely and automatically surprised her.

"You…" he let out a long sigh and reached out to grasp her hands, looking into her eyes. "You are my weakness. If anything were to ever happen to you, I'd lose myself… I couldn't handle it." He studied her face as an intense blush formed over her cheeks. He reached forward, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to trail through the grown out locks. She had been keeping it longer as of late, and though he thought she looked beautiful any way at all, he found a certain appreciation for the hair he could run his fingers through. After a brief silence he sat back and gently coaxed her to move to sit in his lap.

"That's why we need to figure out his weakness...if we can figure that out we can beat him." Mykael was still angry at himself that he had been unable to track down Adam. He was beginning to wonder if the man wasn't living underground. The brain bots had scoured the city countless times and come back with nothing each time. It also did not help that Adam had left no traceable record anywhere. How was the man eating let alone remaining unseen? As if she could hear his thoughts Roxanne rested back against his shoulder, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well, he has always been good at hiding. But if anything; I guess the closest thing to a weakness is that he doesn't always think things through entirely. And he hates being taken by surprise."

"Well, it's a start. Now to figure out how to use it against him." Mykael replied. His large brain was already racking itself with new plans.

...

Later that night, as the couple lay in bed unable to fall asleep, the conversation of weaknesses had come up again. Roxanne had jokingly suggested that in his hero days Wayne's weakness was any reflective surface and Elvis music. They had even crossed into the dangerous topic of when Mykael had tried to make his own super hero and that had it not been Hal he would have preferably been someone with much higher moral standings to carry the ability to be so indestructible.

"Well then his weakness would be himself."

"You've been reading comic books, Ms Ritchi." He teased her, pulling her closer to him.

"Well it only makes sense!" she laughed. "If he's physically indestructible from any other force then the only thing that could possibly harm him would be himself. Be it his moral standings, or even an exact copy of himself; a person like that would be their own weakness." Roxanne turned her gaze to her blue love to find the hero staring at her. His face was a mixture of sappy astonishment and it took him a moment before he chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned in close, his lips tickling her ear as he spoke.

"Sometimes I underestimate just how smart you are. You know it's incredibly attractive."

"Oh really?" she involuntarily shivered as his whisper met her skin. "Can I use that against you as one of your weaknesses?" Roxanne laughed when she was quickly swooped up, and the word  _"Temptress"_  tickled its way down her neck.

* * *

It was a few days later when Roxanne's attention was diverted from her work by Richard coming into her office. He placed a folder down on her desk with a serious expression on his face.

"Roxanne… I have something I need you to check out." he said. Roxanne looked to him, seeing the nervous fidgeting of his hands.

"Sure…what's going on?"

"Seems our old friend Serah has gotten herself kidnapped. I was starting to wonder why we hadn't seen anything from her recently." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. TALK television had sunk almost as quickly as it had come about, but the magazine remained in print. Somehow Roxanne hadn't noticed the lack of reports until Richard mentioned it then, but was grateful for the break from the sabotage and lies.

Even so, she was still annoyed at needing to cover the piece. "We'll need you to do some of that famous Ritchi research. TALK allowed us access to her most recent ventures." He tapped the folder on her desk. It contained Serah's notes and drafts of upcoming articles, outlining where she had most recently visited. "We also have word that she was last spotted down near the old subway line."

"Near Hal's old place?" Roxanne felt a shiver run down her spine that she couldn't control.

"We can send someone else to do it-"

"No. It's fine. I can do it. I'll get right on it Richard."

And so two hours later Roxanne found herself staring at the old rundown apartment building where Hal once lived. She'd spent hours tracking down Serah's boss from TALK, and then a few of Serah's personal friends to trace where she'd been. Apparently Serah had been acting more oddly than usual as of late, and had been avoiding most others. The last she had been seen was by an elderly woman who simply adored Serah and her reports, and the taxi driver who had brought her to the area.

"Crestview Corner…what were you doing all the way out here Serah?" Roxanne asked aloud to herself as she looked at the crumbling building in front of her. It was the corner of town that Mykael had not gotten around to fixing yet. Part of her assumed that that was due to the building being Hal's old apartment; and frankly she couldn't blame him.

Roxanne didn't see a soul around, which gave the place even more of the feel of a ghost town. She didn't notice the figure coming up behind her; and a hand came around from behind her, covering her nose and mouth with a cloth. And before Roxanne could even begin to comprehend what was happening, her world went dark.

* * *

A groan escaped from Roxanne's throat as she opened her eyes. She began to realize just how heavy her head felt and slowly lifted it to look around. It was dark; wherever she was. All she could tell was that she was sitting in a hard chair.  _Well this brings back memories._  She thought to herself; while a little voice in her head wished morosely that it was her old chair.

_What sort of idiot puts an unconscious person into a chair? You're only leaving them to fall over..._  any other time that she had been tied up in a chair she'd always been either just coming to or closely monitored by Minion to ensure that she would not fall from her perch. This person was clearly inexperienced in such matters.

_Okay Roxanne…first things first...get a feel for your surroundings._  She shifted, feeling the ties at her wrists. She couldn't help but smirk. She'd been tied up so many times before that she was practically a professional at escaping her binds. Granted she had stopped breaking them during her kidnappings with Mykael, as they had grown to be so entertaining. Beside her she heard someone groan as they awoke.

"Where am I?"

"Serah?"

"Ritchi? What the hell are you doing here? Where am I? Did your blue freak do this?"

"Serah..do you honestly think that if my boyfriend had anything to do with this that I'd be here too?" Roxanne asked. She heard Serah snort bitterly.

"You're probably behind it."

"Oh yes…I thought it'd be fun to have a nice sit in a dark room so I had him kidnap you, tied myself up and here we are. Honestly are you always so stupid?" Roxanne didn't need to see to know that Serah was sitting there with her mouth bobbing like a fish. After a few quiet minutes Roxanne sighed.

"This is your own damn fault you know."

"What? How dare you! How could this possibly be my fault?" Serah said in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because I had to report  _your_  kidnapping, and the only reason  _you're_  kidnapped is because you're an insufferable gnat who sticks her nose where it doesn't belong and spews lies every chance that she gets."

Roxanne could hear Serah sputtering in anger. She sighed to herself, shaking her head; it had been barely five minutes with Serah and she was already driving her up the wall. Suddenly a bright light above came to life, making Roxanne's eyes burn after the extended period in the darkness. It looked like a mini warehouse, with desks and computers spread throughout. Crates and cardboard boxes littered the rest of the room as well as a strange work bench.

"Well well, good morning ladies." Adam walked in calmly with his hands folded behind his back.

"Adam?" Roxanne asked, watching him as he walked around the room, his eyes evaluating the pair of women before him.

"The one and only." He answered cockily. "Comfortable?"

Roxanne and Serah both sent a glare up to him. Serah squirmed in her seat, the ropes at her wrists creaking as she did.

"What are you up to Adam?"

"And what makes you think I'm up to anything? I just thought it'd be nice to have a chat. It's been  _years_  you know." He chuckled; but it was the glint in his eye that gave his dark intent away.

"You never do anything unless there's something greater in it for you." Roxanne stated, bringing a chuckle from Adam.

"Can you let me go already?" Serah asked, wriggling once more.

"Oh you're not going anywhere. Nobody is." He turned back to look at Roxanne again, circling her. "You're a very hard person to track down Roxie. It was easy enough to find where you'd settled down, but where you actually live? Nearly impossible. How do you manage it?" he bent down, examining her face close up. She turned her face away from him, looking at the floor. He smirked, letting out a rather bitter chuckle. "Aw come on now Roxie… don't be mad. It's only fair."

When Roxanne didn't respond he stood up straight once more, his face turning into a sneer.

"Fine then, have it your way. I can wait as long as it takes… or I can always force you." he turned, making to walk out the door when a voice stopped him.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Serah spat.

"You what!" Roxanne was livid; so Serah had been a part of all of this? How much had she been involved in? "What sort of a deal?"

Adam slowly turned around, walking back to his captives.

"It was simple really; everyone knows what a bleeding heart  _you_ are Roxanne. All we needed was some bait and you came running. Of course I never did promise to let you go." He turned on Serah, leering at her. She gave him a stubborn look, her cheeks turning red with the embarrassment she tried to force down.

"I think I'll keep you both around. You're both very pretty; we could have some real fun." He made to step away again.

"This wasn't part of the deal." Serah said angrily.

"The deal is off!" his voice thundered through the room, bouncing off the walls. He stalked towards her, his face set in an evil glare. He bent down, grabbing her chin tightly to force her to look at him, his face just inches from hers. "And you would do wise to keep that annoyingly loud trap of yours  _shut_." He practically threw her from his grip and without another word walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Roxanne and Serah waited in silence; waiting to see if he would come back or not. When Roxanne figured he was gone she snapped her head around to look at Serah. She was absolutely furious. It was no secret that Serah had it out for her, but this was a new low even for the tabloid reporter.

"You know you are really unbelievable. What kind of a deal did you make with him?"

"Well this certainly wasn't a part of it!" Serah took one look at Roxanne's angry face and sighed, looking down at her lap in surprising shame. "He came to me offering me the "deal of a lifetime." He said I would become an overnight sensation…all I had to do was help him. So he told me to fake my own kidnapping and that being the Ace Reporter you'd be the one to cover the story… he did it all to kidnap you. I was supposed to be let go, cover the story, and the rest would be history."

"How… _how_ could you do that Serah? You don't even know him! Are you really that  _sick?_  Are you that  _desperate_  for attention that you'd make a deal with a criminal like him? That makes you twice as bad!"

"I  _know_  alright? All I cared about was my career. But now it's clear I'm about to be killed… so I guess it really doesn't matter." She shook her head in pity. Roxanne sat back in astonishment, letting out a bitter chuckle. Even in the predicament they were in, Serah still managed to only think about herself. As she sat back however, Roxanne noticed something else cutting into her wrists besides the rope.  _My watch! I can't believe he left it on!_  This would definitely make things easier.

The watch she wore was a smaller, less technical version of the one Mykael wore. Mykael had started working on it for her during the Hal fiasco, and after she had officially moved into the Lair it had become a bit of a weekend project for the trio. Brilliant as he may be, it took the three of them to decide which features she would and would not need and how to fit it all into something small enough for her petite wrists. It, of course, told the time; so as to be inconspicuous, but came with the added features of a communicator, a small laser, the abilities for disguises, and a GPS tracker for if she ever did fall into such an occasion like her current one.

All it took was the right buttons.

Roxanne wiggled and worked her way out of the ropes, bringing her wrists around to her front again.

"What is that? What are you doing? Aren't you going to let me go too?"

"Will you shut up!" Roxanne snapped, turning back to look at her watch. She pressed a button and the holographic screen flashed to life. With a minute twist of another button and a press, a tiny pink dot began blinking. She lifted her head to look around the room, searching for any possible cameras or microphones.  _To Hell with it.._  "Requesting rescue to coordinates; danger level red, code nova."

"Code nova? What's that?"

"Serah… I'm going to tell you one more time… _shut_   _up_." Roxanne sighed in annoyance. She looked again to her watch, checking for the time. "Shouldn't be long now…" she said more to herself than out loud.

It wasn't but five minutes later that a funny grinding sound came from above, and when the women looked up it was to see a circle forming in the metal ceiling before it fell to the ground with a crash.

"Pinky! Spike! Good job!" she patted the bot's domes as they came down and hovered in front of her, nudging her gently as if checking for injuries. "Think that you guys could plug yourselves into the computers? Send it to Reena, okay?" The bots bowged in understanding before turning and zooming off, plugging themselves into the computers in the room.

"Care to explain to me what you're doing?" Serah asked, clearly annoyed with still being tied up and Roxanne's lack of information. Roxanne only looked to her, smirking in a very smug fashion that could rival Megamind himself. She sat back, crossing her arms. The moment that she had touched those buttons and called for help the Lair would have become a whirlwind of alarms. She knew that rescue would be coming for her. She also knew that sure as the sunrise, as soon as those alarms went off Minion would rush to pick up Reena to bring her back to the Lair, Mykael would make the necessary preparations to rescue his damsel, and soon Adam would be entirely shut down. It was the one "worst case scenario" they'd discussed already. However; Serah didn't need to know even a sliver of that information.

"Yup…" she stayed silent; as Serah's face flicked through emotions, realizing exactly what Roxanne's answer met and huffed, pouting at once more being in the dark.

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention and the bots only just had time to find a place to hide. Roxanne snapped her hands behind her, loosely wrapping the rope incase he were to look. She chanced a glance around, seeing that the bots had concealed themselves behind boxes as they remained connected to the computers to transmit what they needed to.

The door swung open and Adam walked in once more, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He seemed eerily calmer now.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly." Roxanne snorted.

"Now that's not very nice. I've been more than hospitable."

"Just let us go Adam. I don't have time for this."

"Do you think I had time?" his change in attitude was instantaneous. "Do you really think that I had time to spare sitting in that jail? I had plans!" he threw his hands out to either side, the cigarette he had taken from his lips flew out of his grasp, dying as it bounced off of the floor.

"To what? Kill an innocent man?" she shot back, giving him a cold stare. The pair seemed to square off, neither about to budge. "You wouldn't have done it Adam…"

"I would have done it… if you hadn't gotten in the way! You were always in the way!" he raised a hand back, winding up, and Roxanne's instant reaction was to wince as she awaited the pain that would surely come with the following action. However Adam loosened his stance, lowering his hand, as if her reaction gave him a sick sort of pleasure. He chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"That's your problem Roxie… you always think everyone is so good…" He smirked. "Even me; you always kept coming back…"

There it was again….those accusatory words that she trusted too much; cared too much; tried too hard to see the good in everyone. Her nose wrinkled as she looked up to him, and her gaze darkened menacingly.

"There's nothing good in you Adam. You're evil."

Adam bent down to lean over Roxanne. She glared up at him defiantly. He leaned in over her, resting his hands on the armrests. His face was but inches from hers and she could smell the stale stench of cigarette smoke.

"Evil? Oh Roxie you have no idea..see I can be really evil, when I want to be." His eyes flickered down her front and then back to her face. "How about I show you? I'll start with the city…I think I'll just blow the whole thing up; light it up like a Christmas tree! And then… I'll move onto your little friend here… and then you. The three of us? Oh we can have some real fun…" he moved a hand up, grabbing her chin. Dropping the ropes she flung out her hand and caught him by the wrists. She threw her hand outward, spinning his wrist away from her; just like she had been taught to by Mykael.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she stood up and glared at him. Adam was stunned for a moment, and he just stared at her before his face fell back into the overly-confident smirk.

"Oh…kitty wants to play." He slowly stalked towards her, his fingers twitching. "Nice kitty." He moved to reach out for her and she jumped back, fully regretting on having forgotten her de-gun at home. He snapped out his hands again, grabbing hold of her shoulder and pulling her towards him. Her knee flew up in an instant reaction and she jumped away, regaining the stance she'd been taught. He groaned in pain, and his breaths came out in pants as he glared at her. "Now that wasn't very nice..." he inhaled and stood back up to his full height. Roxanne realized that he was trying to corner her. She side-stepped, aiming towards the middle of the room. With a growl he jumped out for her, and Pinky rushed forwards and clamped down onto his hand. Adam yelled out in both shock and pain, flinging his hand wildly until with a last toss threw Pinky from his hand and into a wall with a crash. The little bot slid down the wall and to the floor, where she remained.

"No!" Roxanne looked to him, glaring. His eyes traveled from Pinky to Roxanne just in time for her fist to connect. He looked at her in shock, running a hand over his cheek.

"I'll teach you a lesson for that." He said, reaching for her again. He grabbed onto her wrist, making her cry out in pain. He pulled her towards him, yanking her arm up behind her back painfully. She could see the darkness in his eyes again and began to fear that she had gotten in too deep.

Suddenly from behind they could hear the crackle of electricity, and all three pairs of eyes turned to the door, which had started to glow blue. With an unexpected explosion it flew off its hinges and hit the far off wall. A slender silhouette made his way through the smoke, gun held high; the shadows of a few more brain bots could be seen floating just behind him. Adam took in his form; the long high collared cape and murder in those brilliant green eyes that seemed to crackle with electricity. It was enough to make him drop Roxanne's arm.

"Get your hands off my girl." Mykael growled. He could have just as easily taken one shot and dehydrated Adam on the spot; but after kidnapping Roxanne and threatening the city as he had,  _this_  would be a lot more satisfying. He stalked towards the man, flexing and unflexing his fingers. In a lightning fast move Mykael rushed forward, delivering a well placed blow on Adam's cheekbone before the second fist followed, connecting solidly with the underside of his chin. Adam grunted, tripping backwards before regaining his footing. His momentary stagger was all that it took to give the blue man time to rush to Roxanne. That Roxanne had gotten out of her ropes was not lost on him, but he would comment on that skill later. He turned to see Serah still tied in her chair, her mouth gaping open as she stared at him. He took a step towards her but Adam's voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. See… if they leave this room, I'll blow the whole city to bits." He stepped backwards and pressed a button on a keyboard. From above a projector came to life, shining a map onto a cleared wall. It outlined the entire city, and there were many red blinking lights set on various buildings. "See all that? Those are my targets…they're set up in a precise place and order, and the moment they blow this city will be gone."

"Why?"asked Mykael.

"Why?" he laughed. "Why not?" his gaze turned dark. This man clearly had not a care in the world for anyone else. He cared for nothing more than his own dark purposes; his desire to hurt and kill, to watch the world burn before him.

* * *

Back in the Lair, Reena and Minion had a clear feed not only into Adam's computers, but a view into Adam's place itself, thanks to the brain bots that had gone in with Mykael. Reena's fingers flew across a keyboard furiously, breaking down the codes and walls that Adam had set up. They could only just hear Adam's continuing monologue about the injustices he had suffered and his ultimate plan for Metro City; Reena and Minion were fretting over getting through his systems and killing the bombs. The lair had been filled with the sounds of alarms as various brain bots and defense systems picked up on the bombs that Adam had turned on. They had several screens working at once, two of which showed all the information that Pinky and Spike had nabbed from Adam's systems, saving it all to a separate hard drive to be used as evidence. The third was Reena's computer, giving her a direct link into Adam's system, again with the help from the bots, and granting her access into the epicenter of his plans; but first she had to get through the walls and passwords and the virus he'd created to attack any who attempted to attack him first.

"He's come up with one of the most advanced systems I've ever seen!"

"Can you do it?" Minion asked her. She didn't give an answer, but continued to work away, eyes rapidly moving across the screen. She didn't want to say she could and end up failing. It was easy enough to counteract an attacking virus, to stop something from destroying her attempts. But it was much harder to break in through the scarily advanced codes and stop him from destroying the city. She let out a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking hands as she continued to work.

Suddenly the alarms stopped all together, and the writing on the screen erased away before the green words of "cleared" flashed. Reena's hands paused above the keyboard and she let out a chuckle of amazement.

"I did it! I made it through! I stopped the whole thing!" she seemed astonished with herself. Minion swooped her up in a tight hug, his happy repeating of "we did it!" echoed through the room. That was; until he realized exactly what he was doing. He let go of the blonde woman, and stepped back quickly, folding his arms behind his back nervously. The pair looked at each other and chuckled shyly. Reena brushed back a piece of hair behind her ear before clearing her throat. She gave Minion a friendly punch on the arm.

"Well… gr..great job."

"Yeah. Heh-heh… we uh-pulled it off."

* * *

On the projected screen the little red lights all faded away. Adam looked in disbelief, rushing to his keyboard and bringing another monitor to life.

"No! No no no! What did you do?" he whipped around, a wild expression on his face. Mykael fell into a collected calm, crossing his arms as he looked to the man before him.

"Seems as if things weren't as secure as you thought they were. Your entire system has been compromised Adam. Everything you had has been sent to the police, and your system has been fried." His lips turned up into a smug smile. He knew that Reena would have sent through the virus she had spoken of on their first meeting. They watched as Adam turned around again, frantically searching his computer. A message that would not disappear told him the grim truth "systems corrupted." With a shout he thrust the monitor off the desk, sending it crashing into the ground in a burst of sparks.

"This is not how it was supposed to work! Everything was set up perfectly!" his eyes flashed to Roxanne and once more that dangerous expression appeared. "You! This is all your fault again! You're always in the way Roxanne! I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"

Mykael had had enough. He took two quick strides towards the man and drew his fist back once again. He threw it forward and everyone watched as Adam fell back like a board. He was out cold before he even hit the ground. Working like the team they were Roxanne wordlessly handed the ropes that had held her to Mykael and he tied them tightly around Adam's wrists. In the distance they could just hear sirens blaring. Roxanne had stepped over to retrieve Pinky and cradled her little bot in her arms. The blue hero himself came up to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Wordlessly they went to leave from the room when Serah yelled out to them.

"You can't just leave me here! You have to take me home!"

Roxanne paused and Mykael could see her physically collecting herself. She turned and walked slowly towards the reporter.

"I don't have to do anything Serah. But you? Oh you do. You have  _a_ lot to make up for. You're going to write a retraction to everything you wrote; about me, about Mykael and about Wayne, and especially about Minion! Do you understand?" her voice was filled with a venomous anger that would have made the most terrifying man in the world frightened.

"I'm sure you won't have any problem finding the time to do it from your jail cell." Mykael said. Serah turned her gaze to him, her face turning bright red.

"You can't do this!"

"Actually, I believe I can. It's called making a citizen's arrest. Stalking, harassment, sabotage, slander with intent to harm. Oh and let's not forget being an accomplice to a plot for murder. I'm sure that the courts won't take very kindly to that." He said calmly. The couple watched as the realization flashed across Serah's face.

When the police arrived shortly after they rushed in; taking care to put Adam and Serah in their own separate squad cars. Serah attempted to slink down in her seat so as to remain unseen as the car drove through the city. Mykael hadn't cared much to stay and talk to the officers who remained behind for long. He accepted their thanks and praise and in a polite manner that surprised even himself he excused himself from them and turned his attention to Roxanne who still held Pinky in her arms. The bot's dome had remained dark since she had hit that wall, and Roxanne feared the worst. Spike and the other bots that had come along floated in front of Roxanne with a small box and she gently placed Pinky inside, watching as they slowly flew away and towards home. Mykael came around her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She was the one that was slow to respond this time; and returned his embrace as he placed a tender kiss against her temple and then her cheek, leading down to her lips. They stayed embraced like that, losing themselves to time. Mykael slowly pulled back with a sigh, squeezing one of her hands into his.

"Come on… let's get home." He said. Roxanne looked to him and nodded quietly. It had been an excruciatingly long day. Thousands of thoughts fought against one another in her mind, but those that stuck out the most were of the man she loved, the bot that had become a companion that had protected her, that once more her funny little family had beaten the threat against them, and finally of the home where she could be safe and warm once again.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_"Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale." - anonymous_

* * *

"Last night Adam Jackson was apprehended by Metro City's own hero Megamind. He was later brought to the Metro City Prison where he awaits a trial. Jackson is being held on charges of destruction of public property, kidnapping and attempted murder. Also arrested was Serah Lawson, former reporter for KMCP 8 and TALK magazine. Lawson was reported as kidnapped three days earlier and upon further investigation was discovered to be an accomplice to both charges of kidnapping and a murder plot. Serah Lawson is also to be charged for several counts of libel, slander, and harassment. She is also awaiting trial in the woman's division in Metro City Prison. Both trials are to commence after the holiday season. And now back to Tom and heroic sidekick Minion, our city's own upcoming chef, to show you how to make your Holiday dinner really shine. This has been Roxanne Ritchi for KMCP 8 saying Happy Holidays Metrocity!" she gave one last warm smile to the camera before the cut.

The Christmas season was upon them and all around the city was decorated with holiday cheer. For Roxanne the Christmas holiday also meant two glorious weeks of vacation away from the station. She pulled into the news station and headed inside to bid her goodbyes to the rest of the crew when she was stopped by an oddly amused Reena. The blonde woman leaned against Roxanne's desk and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"So….Metrocity?" she said and watched as Roxanne's face blanched. Once more she had slipped on air; it wasn't a bad thing exactly, but it certainly pointed out just how deeply she'd fallen for the hero.

"On live air too." Roxanne shook her head and chuckled.

"Well at least we're guaranteed to not see anything awful written from Serah about it." Reena smirked. KMCP had already received an apologetic call from TALK along with a guarantee that not only was Serah fired but that a full retraction piece would appear in the next issue.

 

When Roxanne returned home that afternoon she immediately rushed to the workshop and over to the desk on top of which Pinky rested. Roxanne had insisted on having a hand her bot's repairs and had shown her final drawings to Mykael and had he wholeheartedly agreed that it should be used.

The new body was an egg shape, rather than the traditional round, and was sleek and black. Blue lightning bolt pinstripes lined the sides. Instead of a large dome that Pinky originally had, this glass dome conformed along with the rest of the body, and the pink light glowed dimly in Pinky's hibernate mode. Roxanne's new design, while more aerodynamic and sleek, also placed the arms on the underside of the body and folded in for more compact rest and storage. The body had been easily built, but it was the waiting that tortured Roxanne the most. Pinky had been badly damaged when she had collided with the wall, and it had taken precision to transfer her entire memory core from her old body to the new one. The pink light in the dome slowly dimmed and lit as if to simulate breathing.

From the corner of her eye she saw Mykael lean against the side of the desk. He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow as he looked at her with a most amused smirk.

"What?" Roxanne asked, feigning innocence. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Call it a birthday present" she smirked at him. In between the clamor of Serah's attack against Minion, and Roxanne accidentally dehydrating Mykael, the trio had almost missed the hero's birthday. They had been expecting it, and being Minion and Roxanne they'd already purchased gifts; but the calendar had gone ignored for days. Mykael had said he couldn't have cared if they celebrated or not but Roxanne and Minion insisted upon it. It had been a very small dinner and dessert before Roxanne had whisked him away to further help him to celebrate his day.

Roxanne knew by the flash in his eyes that he was certainly remembering that night, though he remained silent. For a moment she thought that he was going to leave it at that, or perhaps even burst into laughter at her using his euphemism for the city. She certainly did not expect for him to reach forward in a lightning fast move, wrap his arms around her waist, and dip her back into a kiss that left her breathless and dizzy headed. The hero would have taken her and stolen away to their bedroom had it not been for Minion's voice calling out from down the hall.

"Sir! You really have to remember to clean out your pockets!"

The pair looked to one another; knowing that tone all too well.

That was the mother hen voice.

The very tone of voice that they had heard countless times when they tried to move too much when they were supposed to be healing or when Mykael was trying an extremely dangerous stunt with some new invention or another.

Mykael sighed as he wiped a hand down his face; he could only imagine what Minion had dug out of the washer.

The fish in question appeared with a glowing blue cube in his hand.

"Sir! Do you have any idea where I just found this?"

Roxanne watched as Mykael sputtered; much like a child in trouble would. Minion shoved the cube into his friend's hands before resting his own metal hands against his robot hips.

"I found it in a pair of your pajamas. And do you know where I found those? In the brain bots' mouths in a game of tug of war! Who knows how long it's even been sitting around? Honestly, sir. You're lucky they didn't eat it." And with that Minion turned and stomped off towards the laundry room once again.

Roxanne looked at the blue cube that had been shoved into his hand.

"So…. What is it?"

"It's…Bernard." He said hesitatingly. She looked from the blue cube to him and stayed silent for but a moment.

"You know you have to rehydrate him….and apologize."

Keeping up with his childlike demeanor the grown man sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I know…"

* * *

As if it were a Christmas present meant for them, Serah's retraction appeared in a special issue of TALK that came out on Christmas Eve.

In a two page long editorial Serah retracted every false statement that she had written, and admitted to her lies and use of false information. Roxanne smirked as she read the article, and wondered just how much of the words were Serah's and how many were those of her now ex-boss. Roxanne frankly didn't give two hoots whether Serah was actually sorry or not; all that mattered now was that the truth was out there for all to see. Finishing the paper Roxanne set it back on the table in the kitchen and looked around. From her vantage point she could see the many decorations that she and the boys had set around the Lair. A large tree was set in the middle of the downstairs work room and went straight up to the second story landing. The tree had been delivered via brain-bot delivery after it had been cut down from the nearby forest on the edge of the city. It had taken half a day and the use of a few inventions to reach the top, but the tree now stood proudly; its lights and many colored decorations gave the Lair an even more homey feel. A pile of gifts already lay under the tree, but there were sure to be more to appear there overnight.

Roxanne felt a gentle nudge at her arm and turned her gaze to see Pinky hovering there with a new wrench in her jaws. Roxanne had been unable to hold back giving the little bot an early gift once she had awoken from her hibernation mode. The reporter smirked and took the wrench, waving it teasingly at the bot.

"Alright, but just for a little while; I still need to wrap Daddy's presents."

* * *

On Christmas Eve night Roxanne and Mykael stood in the glass-domed observatory, sheltered from the cold air. It was a surprisingly clear night, and with the added bonus of being so far from the rest of the city, they had a perfect view of the stars above. Roxanne kept her eyes to the sky and Mykael had already teased her about whether she was watching for "Santa Clause".

"Look! A shooting star!" she pointed after the little dash of light in the sky. He smirked at her reaction. He'd always been entertained by the human superstition of wishing on a star. He'd tried, albeit teasingly, to reason with her that stars had no powers to grant wishes as they were "balls of burning gas"; yet she only laughed and insisted that as long as she was superstitious and as long as he was blue she would keep on wishing on stars and that he could laugh at her all he wanted.

"You'd better make a wish then." He said and his lips curled up into a smile. Roxanne closed her eyes a moment and took in a deep breath. When she opened them again he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he held her close. His lips were close to her ear now and his breath tickled her skin.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I'm not supposed to tell! It won't come true!" she laughed.

"I won't tell anyone." His voice was lower now. She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. He folded her hands into his.

"Don't laugh…but I wished to touch the stars." Her voice lowered to a whisper, keeping her wish between them.

"Well…I dunno about all the stars, there's far too many. But would you settle for just one?"

"What?" she started to turn to look at him, her laugh dying on her lips. She felt it then, the little piece of metal that hadn't been there before. It had been warmed from hiding in his pocket. The ring was stunning; a thin white gold band that complemented her petite fingers; the stone itself was a gorgeous rounded sapphire blue and she could have sworn that an entire galaxy resided inside of it. The blue stone was flanked by two smaller white diamonds. She felt her breath hitch as she looked at the ring on her finger.

In the short moment it took her to turn around he was down on bended knee, looking up at her with a look of seriousness she'd never seen him wear before.

"Roxanne.. .You make me the happiest I've ever been. You showed me who I really am and how amazing life can be. And I know this may be sudden; it hasn't exactly been all that long since we've starting seeing one another. Although if you really think about it we have technically been seeing one another for a roundabout of five years.." he paused, realizing that he was rambling and hoped desperately that he hadn't squashed it all by referring to their kidnapping days. He took a deep breath and looked back up to her. "You are exactly what I never knew I always wanted. I may not be able to promise you normalcy, but I can promise you happiness, and never-ending love and devotion…if you'll have me. So please; would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Roxanne felt the hot tears rising to her eyes as she smirked. "I would never want any life with you to be normal; you're far too exciting for that." She chuckled and a few tears made their way down her cheeks. By the curious expression on his face she realized that she hadn't exactly given a straight forward answer.

"Yes…I will."

He looked absolutely astonished.

"You said yes?" he asked, standing up. She giggled, and nodded her head, her tongue suddenly unable to form words. Her nodding continued, refusing to let go of his hands to wipe away the happy tears.

"Yes! You said yes!" He swooped in and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around.

Their happy laughs and cheers joined together to echo into the night air.

As their laughs settled into a comfortable silence and they looked over the water that reflected the stars and moon above, they realized how at peace the world felt just then. They had overcome dozens of obstacles, the city had been saved twice, and he was now regaled as all as the beloved genius and defender of Metro City. Everything had turned out perfectly. Everything  _was_  perfect.

Mykael looked to the woman who had agreed to be his bride and he felt a surge of pride and joy he'd never known before. If someone had told him years ago that he'd be right where he was now, he would never have believed them. It was an astounding fairy tale that neither of the two would have believed had they not been living it.

And though they both knew that the world wouldn't stay at peace forever; and though they knew that some point in time the hero would need to save his city once more, they happily welcomed the peace, and whatever danger and excitement the future would hold; happily accepting that life would never be normal or boring.

As they settled down for the night, watching as the Christmas lights that had been hung above their bed blinked on and off in a splatter of color against his walls, they grew excited for what tomorrow would hold, and to begin their happily ever after.

* * *

 

 


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

* * *

The announcement of their engagement spread like wildfire the day that Roxanne Ritchi walked into the KMCP station and Richard caught a glimpse of the sparkling crystal on her finger. After that the couple had been begged for pictures, interviews and a full press-conference. It seemed as if every baker, designer and planner wanted to be a part of what would surely be the most important event of the New Year.

The couple, however, preferred to keep their own plans and their own help. Though they had wanted to keep it as simple as they could, they realized that it would have been impossible to keep everyone away and chose instead for a private ceremony and an open reception.

They opted for a spring wedding, when the weather would be that perfect temperature.

Minion; playing the role of best man, chef, and designer, had outdone himself. Roxanne's dress was positively stunning; though she wasn't normally one for frills and layers the dress that Minion had made had nearly brought her to tears the first time that she tried it on. He'd managed to fashion a dress in a most appealing shape for her body; the ruffles and gathers accentuated and complemented her curves and height. He'd sewn on a gathering of flowers on one hip and, in a way that Roxanne couldn't figure out, added a sprinkling of tiny sapphires to her skirt and flowers in a most appealing manner. He'd also fashioned Mykael's tux and Reena's maid of honor gown and, though it had been difficult, had managed to sew a deep blue tie and white cuffs for his robot body.

The entire affair had been one that no one would soon forget. As it was such a large crowd, the reception had been held in the same building as the inaugural ball. It had also been completely transformed by Minion and the many brain bots that he had put to work.

All through the night people could be heard complementing the exemplary job done before continuing their celebrations. But, as with most wedding nights, the party had to end at some point. For this particular wedding, it meant the bride and groom would leave first leaving a very excited city to stay behind and continue their celebrations.

As the happy couple exited the building towards the awaiting car parked at the side walk they had to duck under a cloud of confetti and rice as it was tossed their way. Mykael had originally wanted to take the hover bike to "leave in style", but Minion had forbade it under the instruction that neither of the two were to destroy his creations. As they slammed the doors and drove off the throng of guests ran down the side walk and road and continued to throw the specks at the car.

From beside him Minion saw a golden blonde head stop next to him. He looked down to see Reena thread her hand into the crook his elbow and she turned her eyes up to him and smiled warmly. He tried, and failed, to force down a nervous gulp before he returned her smile.

"Well…now that they're gone what are we supposed to do for entertainment?" Reena asked. Minion's little eyes flicked from the road; where the car had long since turned invisible; and back to the woman who stood next to him. He bucked up his courage and smiled once more.

"How about a dance?"

Reena smiled brightly and practically pulled the fish man back inside the building to join the many others on the dance floor. Among the sense of collaboration and celebration, one thing was certain among everyone; the future was bright.

And as Minion and Reena were left to wonder just where everything was going, the possibility of a budding relationship planted the seed of hope; nighttime whispers were shared between husband and wife; and for all it was easy to see that everything that had happened; every moment in life that had led them to where they were; and the very persons to whom they were sharing the moment with;

That it all was exactly what they needed all along.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you all enjoyed this fic.   
> Keep an eye out for the sequel and collection of one-shots that I will be working on posting soon! :)


End file.
